Le Rouge et le Blanc
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Après le sauvetage in extremis de l'équipe Rogue One sur Scarif, Bodhi pensait réellement que le cours de sa vie aurait repris une allure plus sereine. Cependant, il avait tort. Le même rêve qu'il faisait chaque nuit était pour lui une réelle torture. Le terrible rêve qui lui montrait Cassian Andor face à un homme à la lourde respiration et au sabre laser rouge. Cassian/Bodhi
1. Cette barrière infranchissable

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Star Wars (Rogue One)  
Couple : Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook  
Genre : Romance/Mystery  
Résumé : __Après le sauvetage in extremis de l'équipe Rogue One sur Scarif et la destruction de l'arme suprême, Bodhi Rook pensait réellement que le cours de sa vie aurait repris une allure plus sereine. Cependant, il avait tort. Le même rêve qu'il faisait chaque nuit était pour lui une réelle torture. Le rêve qui stipulait Cassian Andor. Cassian Andor face à un homme à la lourde respiration et au sabre laser rouge._

 _Petit blabla introductif : Bon OK, je ne cache pas que j'ai commencé à beaucoup apprécier ce couple (surtout grâce à de superbes fanfics et de magnifiques fanarts), et donc, j'ai décidé d'en produire une plus complexe, plus longue, qui me tient énormément à cœur, et donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je considère ici qu'il y a eu un sauvetage sur Scarif, et donc que Rogue One vit toujours. Ainsi, l'histoire se situe quelques semaines après les événements, mais tout sera explicité. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 **\- N'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil, je le mets régulièrement à jour et il comporte l'avancée de mes fanfics ! –**

* * *

 **L** e rouge et le blanc

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Cette barrière infranchissable**  
_-''-_

 **Yavin IV – Salle Ph.32 – 0 BBY**

« Je vois… Le capitaine Cassian Andor »

Sa voix paraissait incertaine, hésitante. Ses pupilles foncées restaient à fixer le plafond de cette salle silencieuse, et ces dernières reflétaient les bulles bleutées qui défilaient lentement juste au-dessus de lui. Ses mains croisées déposées contre son ventre s'étaient arrêtées de trembler et les bulles silencieuses qu'il fixait, l'air ailleurs, l'aidaient à concentrer et à se calmer.

« Il regarde un paysage infiniment blanc. Ses yeux brillent de cette lumière et… ça paraît si glacial. »

Malgré l'atmosphère plutôt douce et chaleureuse de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, l'ancien pilote de l'Empire fut contraint de ressentir un frisson glacé traverser son échine alors qu'il se remémorait petit à petit ce rêve qu'il faisait depuis tant de nuit.

Un rêve qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se remémorer entièrement, la seule chose qu'il savait, étant simplement que le grand Cassian Andor y figurait.

« Mais Cassian n'a pas froid, il… il est derrière la vitre, et le froid ne l'atteint pas, » continua-t-il d'une voix enrouée sans lâcher les yeux le plafond aux vitres claires qui gardaient consignées les bulles aux couleurs profondes.

« _Cassian_ ? » se permit de dire la jeune femme qui était assise près de lui sur un fauteuil blanc, datapad sur les genoux, curieuse par cette familiarité.

Cette femme, le pilote se souvint avoir entendu son nom plusieurs fois, quand le Capitaine Antilles ou bien l'infirmière en chef lui demandait d'aller consulter. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle s'appelait Nephe Tala et qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à se remémorer le cauchemar qu'il faisait pratiquement toutes les nuits.

Selon eux, ça pourrait permettre à son esprit de se décharger d'un lourd poids. Car après Bor Gullet et Scarif, là où il avait frôlé la mort de très près, son état psychologique restait encore un peu instable bien qu'il y ait eu du mieux.

Mais ce rêve empoisonné restait pour Bohdi Rook la dernière barrière à franchir.

« Euh, ou-… oui pardon, _le capitaine Andor_ , » se reprit rapidement l'ancien pilote de cargo en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, se déconnectant malencontreusement de cette connexion étrange avec son esprit.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche. Vous pouvez être proche du capitaine. Restez concentré, » lui fit-elle doucement afin de l'aider à se centraliser à nouveau sur un point fixe.

Bodhi hocha finalement faiblement la tête et ses pupilles reflétèrent à nouveau ces petits ronds en relief bleutés qui brillaient d'un éclat doux et serein. À nouveau, il reprit cours à son rêve.

« Toutefois, malgré le fait qu'il soit protégé du froid, un frisson le gèle presque sur place, » annonça Bodhi après un instant alors qu'il revivait ce rêve éveillé.

Mais il sembla se tendre, et Nephe le remarqua. D'un geste rapide et précis sur sa tablette, elle abaissa légèrement la lumière des néons bleutés afin d'apaiser son patient. Bodhi entrouvrit les lèvres mais pendant un moment, aucun son ne vint et il détacha ses mains pour que ses doigts enserrent vivement le tissu de sa veste.

« Il y a quelqu'un derrière lui. Une figure se fait refléter par la vitre qu'il regarde. Une figure _noire_. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase fut dite dans un souffle et pendant un instant, la jeune femme arrêta d'écrire sur son datapad et garda toute son attention rivée vers le nouveau Résistant.

« Et il voit cette figure qu'il pense connaître, » fit Rook, le souffle erratique, les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose à travers les bulles du plafond. « Il a froid, si froid mais-… se décide quand même à se retourner. »

Alors c'était donc ça le rêve qu'il faisait si souvent et qui le réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et ça ne concernait pas les manigances de Saw Gerrera ni même le massacre sur Scarif. Non, ça concernait Cassian et…

« Pourtant il entendait cette respiration lourde et-… »

Mais il fut contraint d'abandonner sa phrase tant son souffle devenait spasmodique. Ce qu'il voyait se défiler sous ses yeux paraissait si réel. Cassian face à cette vitre qui se retourne pour…

« Calmez-vous. Respirez et reprenez. Si vous voulez, l'on peut revenir un peu en arrière et reprendre, » lui annonça Nephe en plaçant une main réconfortante de couleur bleue contre le bras tremblant de Bodhi.

« N-… Non, non. Ce-… Ça va aller. »

Il se devait de continuer. Il devait combattre ça. Il était à la Résistance maintenant et ils avaient besoin de lui et de son esprit stable pour la guerre. L'Étoile de la Mort avait beau avoir été détruite, l'hostilité de l'Empire était bien loin d'être retombée à zéro.

« Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il le _savait_. Mais il-… Il l'a fait. »

Plus il avançait dans ce rêve, plus il comprenait la raison de ses réveils en sursaut. Ce phénomène étrange lui procurait des sentiments de détresse intenables. Comme s'il ressentait la peur de Cassian Andor et qu'il connaissait la suite tragique des événements.

Nephe Tala hésita un moment, tout en observant son patient à travers ses pupilles orangées. Devait-elle le pousser jusqu'à ses limites pour l'aider à s'en sortir et à aller au bout de ce bien étrange rêve ? Ainsi donc, elle délaissa sa tablette numérique sur le rebord de son siège blanc et énonça une question.

« Qui a-t-il donc vu ? »

Elle connaissait déjà pertinemment la réponse, Bodhi lui avait donné assez d'indice, mais souhaitait qu'il puisse être capable de le dire de vive voix.

« _Lui_. Il _l_ 'a vu. Les yeux de Cassian ont perdu de son éclat et il était effrayé. »

Il espérait tant ne jamais revoir ce genre de regard en Cassian. Car ce qu'il voyait désormais sous ses yeux, était terrible. Il demeurait impuissant, incapable d'aider le capitaine Andor.

« Est-ce que votre rêve s'arrête là ? Vous ressentez la peur du capitaine et vous vous réveillez ensuite ? » reprit Nephe en voyant que Bodhi ne disait plus rien.

Mais après un instant d'analyse provenant du pilote, il secoua négativement la tête sans pour autant briser son contact visuel avec le plafond envoutant.

« Il-… C'est flou, trop flou, je ne suis pas conscient du temps qui passe, mais la blancheur de la pièce devient rapidement écarlate. »

Intérieurement, la jeune femme sentit un léger frisson parcourir tout son corps. Elle en avait écouté des récits de pilotes et hommes de front. Elle en avait vu des images terribles, et ressenti la détresse de chacun de ses patients qui venaient là pour se délivrer d'ombres trop omniprésentes.

Mais Bodhi Rook était l'une des rares personnes à avoir fait un jour face à cette personne, tout en étant encore en vie actuellement. Et ce rouge dont parlait Bodhi, grâce au récit des résistants et de toutes les légendes urbaines, elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Et Bodhi Rook aussi.

« Je vois dans les yeux de Cassian ce sabre rouge appartenant à cet homme et-… Il y a encore du rouge, encore… Et encore. »

Voyant que la peur s'imprégnait à nouveau du pilote, Nephe abaissa encore une fois les lumières bleutées, afin qu'un unique petit point éclairé soit le centre d'attention du pilote en pleine perturbation.

« Vous y êtes presque, Bodhi. Respirez, » lui intima-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Au fond de lui, Bodhi savait que ce rêve avait une signification particulière et qu'il se devait de continuer. Ainsi, après une longue inspiration tremblante, il clôt ses paupières et les dernières secondes de cette vision blafarde vinrent se rajouter au reste.

« J'entends le grésillement de cette arme meurtrière. Je ne vois plus Cassian, ni même… Ni même qui-vous-savez. »

Nephe ne l'obligera pas à dire son nom, et resta silencieuse à observer le pilote en proie à de lourdes images.

« La dernière chose que je vois c'est-… »

Mais soudain, une toute dernière image s'offrit à lui et ses pupilles s'ouvrirent instantanément et pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes chaudes.

« Une giclée de sang qui vient s'écraser contre la vitre. »

_-''-_

 **Une semaine plus tôt**

 **Yavin IV – Réfectoire - 0 BBY**

Bodhi Rook déposa sur la table le casque de pilote blanc où demeurait fièrement l'emblème de la Résistance. Il s'assit donc ensuite sur la table où on l'avait convié, agité et nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Son brevet de pilote de cargo avait laissé place à un titre bien plus prestigieux. Celui de chasseur de X-Wing.

Jyn Erso avait eu raison de le pousser une fois qu'il fut remis de ses blessures, afin qu'il puisse essayer de passer les tests et peut-être servir la Résistance du côté aérien. Et à ce moment-là, alors que ses amis souriants étaient eux aussi assis à cette table au milieu du réfectoire bruyant à la foule qui félicitait chaque nouveau membre, Bodhi ne pouvait dissimuler les étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux.

Même la sauvegarde de K-2SO intégré dans un nouveau droïde de l'Empire était assis et lorsqu'ils trinquèrent tous ensemble, le robot fit de même avec son poing serré.

« Alors, comment est-il ? » demanda Chirrut Îmwe qui se situait assis en face même de Bodhi, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Un bandage blanc se faisait entrevoir sous la tunique légère qu'il portait, montant jusqu'à son cou, mais il semblait ne plus souffrir, et suite aux chamailleries incessantes qui avaient recommencées entre Baze et lui, l'on pouvait tous dire qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

« Qui ça, Bodhi ? » fit donc Baze après avoir bu une gorgée du verre au liquide doré pour ensuite détailler rapidement le pilote enjoué des yeux. « Il porte ce costume de pilote. Le orangé pas le bleu, celui dont je t'avais parlé. Et puis son casque est-… »

« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est : est ce qu'il y a quelques uns de ces éclats dans les yeux de Bodhi dont avait parlé Monsieur Andor, » répliqua l'aveugle énigmatique, fin sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Des éclats ? » répéta Bodhi en haussant un sourcil, croyant avoir peut-être mal entendu.

Car le brouhaha ambiant était assez haut en cette fin de journée pour acclamer tous les nouveaux titres, si bien que même Cassian n'avait pas entendu les dires de Chirrut, trop occupé à réprimander K2 pour une blague désobligeante que lui avait lancée le robot.

Baze quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de calquer ce sourire presque sournois, et pour simple réponse, énonça un « hum » pour ensuite déguster à nouveau de sa bonne liqueur. Bodhi resta un instant muet et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard scrutateur vers le capitaine. Quand il le voyait, Bodhi avait depuis un moment le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il avait besoin de se rappeler d'un événement important…

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu commences ton nouveau _job_ ? » s'enquit Jyn en plaçant ses avant-bras contre la table pour mieux observer son ami et ainsi le couper dans ses réflexions.

Sursautant presque alors que la voix de Jyn portait sur toutes les autres pour se faire entendre, Bodhi se retourna vers elle et se gratta nerveusement le crâne, décoiffant encore plus ses cheveux mi-longs accrochés à la va-vite en arrière autour d'un élastique.

« Eh bien, il faut d'abord que je fasse quelques… exercices psychologiques. Pour me préparer, » avoua-t-il avec un certain regret.

En réalité, il avait peur de ces exercices. Certes, il avait surmonté les épreuves mentales plutôt bien, ayant fini par lentement se guérir de ses craintes, surtout grâce à l'aide de son fidèle escadron _Rogue One,_ mais il ne savait psychologiquement pas stable. Pas depuis qu'il faisait des cauchemars pratiquement tous les soirs et qu'il n'arrivait jamais à bien se rendormir. La belle affaire.

Mais avant que Jyn ne puisse lui répondre, Cassian, qui avait réussi à suivre la conversation, prit part à celle-ci.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, ils font ça pour tout le monde, et tu n'as pas été gâté toi, chez Gerrera et à l'Empire, » dit-il alors qu'il avait ses bras croisés contre le casque blanc qu'avait posé Bodhi sur la table.

Cassian semblait avoir un peu bu, peut-être juste un peu trop, ses joues quelque peu rosies pouvaient en témoigner, mais rares étaient les fois où la Résistance permettait ce genre de débordement. Que faire s'ils étaient attaqués en plein nuit et que toute l'Alliance était en train de décuver dans un coin ? Ainsi donc, ils en avaient tous profité aujourd'hui.

Bodhi déglutit donc et se plongea dans ce regard embruni, puis hocha la tête lentement.

« Cassian a raison, ils n'envoient pas n'importe qui piloter dans l'espace, d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, je me demande bien par quel miracle tu y es parvenu, » ricana ensuite la seule femme de l'équipe en lançant un regard moqueur au capitaine.

« Ouais, ouais. Peux-tu me rappeler qui est-ce qui vous a sorti de Jedha en un seul morceau ? » riposta Cassian en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

« J'ai fait 56% du travail, » glissa K-2SO, le plus simplement du monde. « Ce qui fait de moi la personne ayant le-… »

« Depuis quand tu te considères comme une _personne_ ? » maugréa Cassian avec irritation.

Et pendant que les deux vieux amis se mirent à argumenter avec aigreur l'un contre l'autre, Jyn capta à nouveau le regard amusé de Bodhi et plaça une main réconfortante contre son épaule.

« Tu as déjà passé les tests haut la main, » lui dit-elle. « Alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu n'imaginais pas du tout ça. Soit fier de toi. »

« Baze t'appelle _petit sœur_. En fait, je devrais t'appeler _grande sœur_ , » sourit finalement Bodhi.

La jeune femme lui rendit ce sourire et Bodhi trouva agréable de revoir en Jyn, son père, Galen Erso. Mais alors qu'il allait remercier Jyn pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son réveil après la bataille de Scarif, une main s'apposa lourdement sur son épaule et il sursauta vivement, ne s'attendant pas à cette interruption.

C'était Cassian qui s'était assis sur le même banc que lui et qui l'observait avec un très grand sérieux malgré ses joues et ses oreilles rougies qui décrédibilisaient un peu le personnage.

« Je sais que tu vas réussir à venir à bout de tout ça, » lui assura-t-il en hocha la tête d'un coup bref.

Et le sérieux de Cassian qui n'allait pas vraiment avec son état éméché finit par faire rire Bodhi de manière franche et presque irrationnelle. Le capitaine parut un instant intrigué en lâchant son épaule et haussa un sourcil à son adresse, mais voyant l'expression toujours hilare du pilote, ne put s'empêcher de commencer à rire de façon presque convulsive lui aussi.

Alors que K-2SO énonçait tout haut le taux de pourcentage de chance qu'avait Cassian Andor de rejoindre sa chambre sans trébucher et sans se perdre, Jyn Erso resta là à observer ses deux amis se décharger d'un poids énorme pesant anciennement sur leurs épaules.

_-''-_

Alors que Bodhi Rook saluait de la main Cassian avant qu'ils ne se quittent, là dans le couloir, l'un pour aller se changer et l'autre pour rentrer dormir, Cassian lui fit signe d'attendre et ouvrit l'une des poches de sa veste épaisse.

« Tiens, attrape, » lui fit alors le capitaine en lui lançant quelque chose que ne put tout de suite détailler Bodhi.

De ce fait, il récupéra l'accessoire léger qu'on lui lança et au simple toucher, remarqua qu'il s'agissait de ses lunettes de protection qu'il avait confiée à Cassian pour sa dernière épreuve, dans les airs, dans un _vrai_ vaisseau.

« J'en ai pris soin, comme tu me l'as ordonné, » lui fit Cassian alors que Bodhi les épinglait machinalement sur son crâne.

« Merci pour tout, Cassian. »

Ses lunettes avaient été précieuses pour lui, nombre de ses camarades avaient pu le remarquer un peu avant la bataille décisive sur Scarif. C'est pourquoi en attendant le réveil de Bodhi qui avait été le plus touché des cinq –si on omettait K2-, Cassian, Jyn, Chirrut et Baze avaient fait quelques recherches et s'étaient mis à plusieurs pour reproduire l'exactitude de ses lunettes.

Cadeau qu'ils lui avaient offert dès son réveil.

« Bon… Je vais y aller, » finit par dire l'aîné des deux, réveillant soudain Bodhi qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre, au milieu même de ce couloir sombre. « Si je croise Kay' si tard, il va commérer encore sur moi en prétextant que je me perds vraiment dans la base… ! »

À cette vision, Bodhi laissa échapper un faible rire et hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, bonne nuit. _Capitaine_. »

« Bonne nuit, _Pilote_. »

Puis, quand Cassian fut assez loin dans le couloir, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir Bodhi, le sourire de l'ancien pilote de cargo se fana doucement et il enserra plus fermement le casque qu'il maintenait contre sa hanche. Ses yeux regagnèrent le sol sombre et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Non, cette sensation de presque malaise ne se détériorait pas avec le temps, au contraire. À chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Cassian Andor ou entamait une discussion avec lui, une petite voix intérieure lui criait de l'avertir. D'avertir Cassian de quelque chose. Ou sinon, il se passerait… l'irréversible.

Mais le prévenir de quoi ?

* * *

 _Ainsi donc, voilà où mon esprit s'est dirigé avec une petite idée qui stipulait simplement un rêve concernant un potentiel futur terrible pour Cassian. Aimez-vous ? Voulez-vous une suite ?_

 _Franchement, je ne sais pas si dans le fandom francophone il y a des « shipper » pour ce couple, j'en ai trouvé qu'en anglais. On verra donc bien ce que ça donne !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message/review pour me faire part de vos impressions qui sont toujours les bienvenues. Kissss :-)_


	2. Je rêve de toi chaque nuit

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Je rêve de toi chaque nuit**  
_-''-_

 **Yavin IV – Salle des archives – 0 BBY**

Dans un coin de la salle d'information, regroupant les données précieuses de l'Alliance, mais aussi, les archives intéressantes pour des préparatifs de mission ou simplement pour la culture générale, Chirrut Îmwe et Baze Malbus lancèrent un programme au milieu de l'une des tables holographiques, et une planète orangée s'y dessina en relief.

Cassian, Jyn et Bodhi installés autour de l'astre brillant, restèrent un instant silencieux, cherchant le nom de cette planète. Mais visiblement, aucun des trois ne semblait avoir mis un jour les pieds là-bas, ou avait déjà entrevu sa structure. Même K-2SO paraissait ne pas la connaître et détaillait des yeux l'exactitude des artifices appartenant à cet astre.

« Il s'agit de Shili, » fit donc Chirrut dont les pupilles blanches brillaient de cet éclat orangé. « Voici donc où nous avons choisi de nous rendre. »

Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de Jyn Erso.

« Vous avez enfin trouvé. Je suis heureuse pour vous. »

C'était un fait connu. Chirrut et Baze ne resteraient pas à la Résistance éternellement, ces derniers n'étaient plus réellement en âge de combattre inlassablement. Ils avaient fait leur part du boulot après tout, et méritaient amplement de se reposer.

« Sa principale caractéristique est quelle est composée d'innombrables prairies aux couleurs multiples, » reprit l'aveugle qui paraissait déjà vouer un certain culte envers cette planète.

« Que tu ne verras pas. Pratique, » lâcha Baze avec sa lassitude habituelle.

« Et pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce genre de commentaire caustique ? » se permit de glisser K-2SO en offrant un léger coup de coude à son reprogrammeur.

Cassian lui lança un regard lourd, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre, et écouta ensuite le récit de Chirrut quant à cette planète au nom de Shili, regroupant les premiers Togrutas.

« C'est surtout pour les temples qu'il s'est décidé à la choisir, » reprit Baze en pointant son partenaire du bout du pouce.

Bodhi laissa échapper un sourire et garda le regard fixé vers l'hologramme doré de cette planète, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Encore une fois, il s'était réveillé en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, et la seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était que Cassian était en danger. Il se rappelait des traits de son visage neutre dans son rêve, et c'était tout, allant pourtant à l'encontre de cette sensation de détresse qu'il ressentait à chaque réveil.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que ça durait, et pratiquement toutes les nuits il ne dormait pas réellement, s'empêchant de se retrouver piéger par le même rêve saboteur.

Mais il fallait pourtant qu'il s'en souvienne dans les moindres détails. Il le fallait… Il le fallait, pour Cassian !

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

La voix de Cassian leva partiellement le rideau dans lequel Bodhi s'était engouffré pour penser, et il croisa le regard du capitaine visiblement anxieux. Lui aussi avait dû remarquer la mine éreintée de Bodhi. Jyn qui lui en avait touché un mot ce matin n'avait pas été la seule à le voir.

« Je rêve de toi, » fit simplement Bodhi de manière équivoque, paume de main soupesant son menton.

Cependant, il ne pensait pas dire cela tout haut, et à vrai dire, il avait l'impression de rêver, là dans cette pièce sombre, tant il était fatigué. Et lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Cassian démontrer la parfaite interrogation et qu'il entendit Jyn pouffer, Bodhi se rendit compte de son erreur.

« En-Enfin, pas de ce sens-là ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement faire machine arrière après ce qu'il venait de lancer de but-en-blanc.

Il vit le regard de Cassian le détailler avec une certaine confusion, mais il ne paraissait pas prendre mal ses mots, et le silence se fit soudain.

Silence brisé rapidement par K-2SO alors que toute l'attention était rivée vers le nouveau pilote de la Résistance.

« Je vais alors dire tout haut la question qu'ils se posent tout bas : _Quel était donc le genre de ce rêve_ ? »

Jyn se racla la gorge en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, léger sourire aux lèvres et Chirrut remarqua que l'âme pétillante de Bodhi commençait à s'agiter dans la panique.

« Euh, en réalité, je-… Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Cassian –et K2 accessoirement- qui s'était apprêté à lui lancer une petite blague à ce sujet, vit sa voix mourir dans le fond de sa gorge, remarquant l'état soudain attristé de Bodhi. Ses pupilles sombres s'étaient redirigées de façon presque inconsciente jusqu'à la planète qui scintillait au milieu de la table holographique et brillaient d'une intense lumière écarlate.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le rendre ainsi ? À Bodhi Rook qui avait regagné récemment sa joie et sa bonne humeur envers tous.

« Moi aussi j'ai rêvé de toi une fois, » coupa finalement Cassian en cherchant à capter le regard du plus jeune. « Tu manœuvrais un magnifique X-Wing dans l'espace. »

Cette fois-ci, Bodhi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se rendant soudain compte qu'il fixait un peu trop intensément l'hologramme et avec hésitation, jeta un regard vers Cassian qui avait une réelle expression sérieuse gravée sur le visage.

« Ah… » ne put que dire Bodhi d'une voix rauque.

Ses mains placées sur le rebord de la table circulaire devenaient moites et son souffle plus précipité. Suite à la pénombre, il ne fut plus que conscient du visage de Cassian Andor brillant de cette lueur orangée.

« Et il était _rose_ , » compléta Cassian, ne pouvant contenir sa mine sérieuse en laissant échapper un léger sourire.

Les yeux de Jyn circulaient de Bodhi Rook jusqu'à Cassian Andor et elle retroussa les lèvres, s'empêchant ainsi de sourire et peut-être de lâcher un petit commentaire digne de K-2SO qui d'ailleurs était devenu étrangement silencieux. Depuis quand il était si facile de faire sourire Cassian ?

« Rose ? » répéta Bodhi en se détendant. « Personnellement, j'aurais préféré du orange. Ou du bleu. Mais si tel est mon destin, je n'irais pas à son encontre. »

Et Cassian sourit plus largement lui aussi paraissant hors du temps. Jyn quant à elle remarqua l'expression amusée de Chirrut puis elle lança un regard vers K-2SO qui leva simplement son pouce en métal pour agréer à ses pensées silencieuses.

Cependant, le claquement de doigts que fit Jyn Erso tout proche des yeux de Cassian eut le don de le réveiller instantanément et il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Je m'efforce de te dire que je ne suis pas ta secrétaire, mais si tu continues sur cette voie-là, tu vas rater le meeting, » lui annonça-t-elle en montrant du bout de son index l'heure qui défilait en bas de l'hologramme.

« Ouais, ouais, » reprit Cassian en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour repousser quelques mèches en arrière. « Tu disais, Baze ? À propos de la mine ? »

Ainsi, les deux anciens gardiens des Whills continuèrent leur explication quant à la planète où ils allaient prochainement s'installer. Bodhi reprit donc sa concentration, mais à la fin de leur discours plutôt riche en informations et qui vendait finalement presque du rêve, Chirrut fit signe à Bodhi de s'approcher.

« Si tu veux discuter des rêves que tu as, n'hésites pas à venir me trouver, » lui fit l'aveugle on ne peut plus sérieusement.

Avait-il senti quelque chose à propos des cauchemars qu'avait tous les soirs Bodhi Rook ? Mais le pilote ne pouvait refuser cette invitation et son cœur se raviva.

Derrière lui, Cassian vérifiait quelque chose sur son datapad et Jyn vint près de lui pour le taquiner un peu, tapant son flanc à l'aide de son coude.

« Tu sais, si tu avais dit que tu avais rêvé de lui quelque peu dénudé alors qu'il nettoyait la coque d'un X-Wing, je n'aurais pas été surprise, » lui glissa-t-elle à voix basse, l'air de rien.

L'index que faisait défiler Cassian sur l'écran tactile dérapa et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise alors qu'il levait vivement la tête vers la jeune femme.

« Je peux savoir d'où tu sors ce genre d'ânerie ?! » lui largua-t-il lui aussi à voix basse.

« Tu es une grande source d'inspiration, Cassian. Surtout quand il s'agit de qui-je-pense. »

Et elle désigna d'un geste du visage Bodhi qui discutait avec Chirrut mais Cassian ne suivit pas son regard et resta focalisé sur elle. Savait-elle quelque chose ? K-2SO lui avait-elle retourné le cerveau à cause des sous-entendus qu'ils glissaient sans honte à Cassian à propos de leur nouveau pilote ?

Mais il n'en sut pas davantage, car Jyn commençait déjà à quitter les lieux avec Baze, et Cassian leva donc les yeux au ciel et verrouilla son datapad pour ensuite jeter un bref regard vers la planète brillante et paisible dans la pénombre, l'observant presque avec envie.

Bodhi de son côté, après avoir mis fin à sa conversation avec l'aveugle, se retourna vers la table holographique et vit que Cassian était toujours là. Et le souffle du pilote se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement mais fut incapable de quitter des yeux les pupilles de Cassian Andor qui fixait l'hologramme orange.

Une sensation de peur s'empara de ses entrailles et il ne sut pourquoi cette vision, celle des pupilles de Cassian reflétant un presque rouge acide, ne lui était pas inconnue.

_-''-_

 **Yavin IV – Chambre 79 (Bodhi Rook's bunk) – 0 BBY**

 _Cassian, ne te retourne pas ! Pitié ! Ne te retourne pas !_

Dans un sursaut d'horreur, Bodhi se redressa en position assise sur le lit aux draps froissés, et dans son geste de panique, sa veste anciennement posée sur le bout du matelas et ses lunettes de protection rencontrèrent le sol. Son accessoire fétiche dégringola bien plus loin dans un bruit sourd et les yeux du pilote restèrent frénétiques, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

« Non… Non, pas encore… » murmura Bodhi en plaquant ses mains contre son crâne, s'arrachant presque ses cheveux relâchés au passage.

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Pourquoi il gardait simplement en mémoire le visage de Cassian et cette peur viscérale ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Recherchant à tâtons sa veste qui s'était échoué par terre, souhaitant couvrir son corps en sueur mais glacé, Bodhi renifla et remarqua avec déroute qu'il pleurait. Sa main rencontra dans la pénombre le tissu de la veste, mais il resta un instant genoux à même le sol et son bras libre vint se tirer devant ses yeux pour effacer ses étranges larmes.

C'était bien la première fois que ça le prenait, pour un rêve. C'était comme si son cauchemar persistant prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Doucement, il se redressa et enfila la veste chaude, récupéra ses lunettes de protection qu'il fourra dans sa poche et quitta lentement sa chambre, le souffle lourd.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Au passage, il se prit un verre d'eau fraiche dans le distributeur d'un des couloirs et continua son chemin, se laissant guider par ses jambes. Et il ne fut pas surpris de s'arrêter devant une porte emblématique.

La chambre 26, celle qui appartenait à Cassian. Close dans les profondes ténèbres de ce couloir. Bodhi resta un instant figé devant celle-ci, observant ce chiffre numérique qui brillait par des petites diodes vertes comme tous les autres numéros du couloir. Doucement, il approcha sa main de ladite porte mais avant que ses doigts ne puissent rejoindre la surface lisse, il laissa retomber son bras.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve… Ce n'est qu'un rêve, » se répéta-t-il en fixant alors ses pieds.

Inutile de l'inquiéter pour ça. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux. La pitié qu'il avait déjà vue dans les yeux de Cassian lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques heures après la bataille de Scarif, vraiment mal en point.

« Je vais mieux. On va tous mieux, » se dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

Puis après un ultime regard vers cette porte close, Bodhi Rook tourna les talons, délaissant le chiffre 26, et continua sa marche tel un vagabond dans les couloirs de la base.

Mais ne pouvant se résoudre à aller se coucher, il se dirigea vers les portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur le plus proche, et se remit à penser aux paroles de l'aveugle un peu plus tôt dans la salle des archives.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait croiser Chirrut Îmwe dans le jardin près de la plus petite pyramide de la base, là où il s'était pris à apprécier le silence et le calme. À vrai dire, il n'y croyait pas vraiment avant qu'il ne sente le vent frais sur son visage et qu'il remarque un homme assis à même le sol sur l'herbe verte, tout proche de la petite fontaine.

« Chirrut… » murmura Bodhi avec incrédulité, ne pensant pas qu'il serait ici à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

L'aveugle était dos à lui mais le pilote savait qu'il l'avait senti arriver et entreprit alors le chemin jusqu'à lui, doucement, ne voulant le brusquer dans une potentielle méditation.

« Je savais que tu allais venir, » fit la voix du plus âgé sans même se retourner.

Bodhi s'arrêta donc à un mètre de lui et haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« À cette heure si tardive ? » glissa-t-il en observant Chirrut récupérer son bâton pour ensuite se lever et lui faire face.

Il lui sourit simplement et haussa les épaules pour ensuite répondre.

« Je l'ai senti c'est tout. »

 _La Force, comme toujours,_ pensa Bodhi avec profond respect pour cet homme et ses croyances. Ainsi, Chirrut l'invita à lui raconter la source de ses tourments, provenant tout droit de ses cauchemars incessants, et Bodhi lui raconta ceci de façon plutôt vague. Embarrassé, il finit par rire nerveusement en détournant les yeux vers la fontaine silencieuse.

« Je suis désolé pour les détails si flous. Je n'arrive jamais en me rappeler. »

Chirrut sembla pourtant analyser ses paroles avec un profond sérieux tout en hochant lentement la tête.

« Et tu dis que ça concerne toujours Cassian. »

« Oui. Et à chaque réveil, j'ai peur pour sa vie. »

Raconté tout haut, ceci était à la limite du ridicule, et Bodhi en rougit presque de gêne. Mais l'aveugle paraissait pourtant croire son malaise et ses convictions et ne se moqua absolument pas de lui.

« Tu devrais aller voir à l'aile médicale. Il y a d'excellents médecins neurologique ou psychologique qui pourront peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair. Le Capitaine Antilles t'a déjà conseillé d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

Cet homme savait tout. Comme lui avait dit un jour Baze, il avait des oreilles absolument partout, compensant sa cécité. Gare donc à ce que l'on disait.

De plus, il était vrai que Wedge Antilles lui avait conseillé ceci il y a deux jours, après avoir vu la mine si fatiguée de Bodhi qui ne s'arrangeait pas. Et comme il disait, _les hommes dans les airs devaient avoir l'esprit clair_.

« Alors prends au sérieux ses conseils. Et les miens. Si tu va voir ces personnes, elles pourront t'aider à te faire revivre ce rêve. Car c'est ce que tu souhaites n'est-ce pas ? Savoir ce qui te hante chaque nuit ? »

Bodhi hocha la tête, mais répondit rapidement par un « oui » se rappelant que l'autre homme ne pouvait pas voir sa gestuelle. Encore une fois il avait tapé dans le mille.

« Ça m'étonne pourtant que tu me demandes d'aller consulter plutôt que… je sais pas… me donner un remède basé sur la concentration comme tu aimais si bien le faire, » avoua Bodhi qui avait tout de même un peu d'appréhension à aller voir quelqu'un et lui parler de ce genre de chose.

Chirrut laissa échapper un léger rire et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine derrière lui, bâton toujours enclavé dans sa main gauche.

« Ceci sera la deuxième partie de cette guérison, » finit par lui dire Chirrut. « D'abord, apprends ce que ton rêve essaie de dire, et ensuite, tu méditeras dessus. »

Se rappelant soudain que Chirrut et Baze partaient le lendemain pour Shili, la peine de Bodhi quant à leur départ ne fut que de s'accroître. Comment allait-il faire sans Chirrut et le don qu'il avait pour apaiser les esprits ?

« La Force te prévient de quelque chose, » renchérit l'aveugle après un instant de silence entre eux.

Il paraissait plus sérieux et le pilote sentit un indescriptible frisson parcourir son échine.

« T-tu crois ? »

« Soit attentif à elle, d'accord ? Car elle, elle est attentive à toi. »

_-''-_

 **Trois jours après**

 **Yavin IV – Couloir aile médicale – 0 BBY**

Bodhi Rook laissa son dos rencontrer le mur blanc derrière lui et plaça son poing tout proche de son cœur. Nephe Tala avait réussi à lui faire remémorer l'exactitude de son rêve, dans les moindres détails bien que certaines choses restaient encore flou. Et il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Cassian se faisait ôter la vie par un Seigneur Sith.

Mais… Pour cette jeune femme à la peau bleue, ce rêve bien que répétitif, n'était qu'un contrecoup découlant de cette méthode barbare avec Bor Gullet dans les cachots de Saw Gerrera, déréglant la compréhension des rêves et cauchemars. Elle lui avait assuré qu'en redécouvrant ce rêve, ceci serait la clé pour avancer et passer outre ce moment traumatisant de sa vie.

Cependant, Bodhi Rook n'y croyait guère. Il savait qu'il avait passé le stade de cette terreur envers ce poulpe malsain, et ça grâce à beaucoup de temps d'entraide.

Non, elle avait tort, ce rêve était tout autre. Non, il sentait quelque chose de si fort en lui. Comme… Comme une prédiction ! Bon sang, pourquoi Chirrut n'était pas là ?

Voyant que des droïdes médicaux marchaient dans sa direction, Bodhi se décida enfin à bouger et tandis qu'il se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété évidente, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, là où il savait trouver Cassian à cette heure de l'après-midi.

Oui, il avait pris sa décision, il fallait qu'il le prévienne. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Cassian de…

Cependant, il se figea net dès qu'il arriva dans la salle en question, et les éclats de voix provenant de trois personnes vers le centre de la pièce l'interpellèrent et le firent sortir de cette soudaine transe. La porte coulissante se referma derrière lui mais personne ne sembla s'offusquer ou être gêné par son arrivée ici, étant habitué à voir Bodhi Rook en ces lieux, et puis, les héros de la rébellion –malgré le fait que Bodhi ne pouvait pas avaler ce titre- avaient carte presque blanche.

Et Bodhi resta à fixer Cassian Andor qui discutait avec Mon Mothma et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Le capitaine paraissait irrité par quelque chose et c'était sa voix qui était la plus puissante de toutes.

« Sa mission était de rechercher l'animosité sur Hoth, bon nombre d'autres rebelles peuvent s'y rendre, son travail était presque achevé, » fit la femme en blanc d'une voix calme et posée.

« Raison de plus pour y aller moi-même, » riposta Cassian à l'accent beaucoup plus lourd, signe qu'il était énervé.

Bodhi vit l'homme entre eux lever les yeux au ciel face à cette conversation, mais tenta de rester professionnel, mains derrière le dos, observant l'échange en silence.

« Vous avez beaucoup fait, Andor, » reprit Mon Mothma qui ne cillait pas face à Cassian.

« L'Étoile est détruite, vous pouvez-… » commença tout de même l'homme inconnu aux yeux de Bodhi.

« Ce n'est que temporaire, » riposta Cassian sans même lui adresser un regard, restant focalisé sur sa supérieure.

Les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée à son maximum témoignaient de la colère dans laquelle s'était emporté Andor, et Bodhi ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son calme comme ceci face à la politicienne.

« Et ce brin de paix que vous avez apportée, il est enfin temps d'en profiter un peu, Cassian, » renchérit-elle en reprenant les mots de l'homme à côté d'elle.

Cassian allait répliquer, mais la femme aux habits blancs leva son index pour lui intimer de ne rien dire de plus, et continua d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

« Juste un peu de repos. Je ne vous demande pas de vous retirer. Mais ça fait vingt ans que vous servez la cause. Un peu de congé ne vous fera pas de mal. »

Un peu des _vacances_ ? Bodhi ne pouvait qu'acquiescer en silence. Cassian était un vrai inconscient quand il s'agissait du boulot à la Résistance. Parfois, il ne dormait pas pendant trois jours consécutifs et partait pour une mission sans avoir repris des forces. Et il accumulait mission après mission sans prendre un peu de temps pour lui.

Les rares fois où il s'offrait un peu de repos, c'était pour le passer avec lui ou avec Jyn. Jamais Bodhi le ne voyait aller ailleurs.

« Laissez-moi donc juste terminer la mission de Tressk Jervada. C'est un ami de longue date, » annonça finalement Cassian en baissant d'un ton, remarquant enfin qu'on l'observait peut-être un peu trop.

Bodhi tiqua à ce prénom, se rappelant l'avoir entendu hier un peu partout être répandu de bouche à oreille. Le vaisseau de cet homme avait été détruit dans un champ d'astéroïde alors qu'il tentait de fuir une attaque ennemie, au moment où il rentrait à la base. Ainsi donc, cet homme avait été un ami de Cassian.

Lui qui avait si peu de relation… Cela attrista Bodhi qui ne remarqua même pas qu'on l'observait lui aussi, étant debout devant la porte close de la salle de commandes.

« Je vais finir cette mission et vous faire un rapport complet de cette planète afin de voir si oui ou non, nous pouvons y installer nos forces, » reprit Cassian avec évidence. « Et après, seulement _après_ , je songerais à votre conseil. »

« Ce n'est pas un conseil, Andor. Mais un ordre, » glissa Mon Mothma avec un faible sourire compatissant.

Contre son gré, Cassian hocha donc la tête et sa supérieure lui céda donc cette requête.

« Je vous laisse donc le champ libre pour cette mission, » énonça-t-elle en se retournant vers le second homme qui prenait les notes de la mission sur son écran numérique. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tout de même satisfait d'avoir pu être désigné afin de conclure la mission de son ami défunt, Cassian hocha la tête, lâcha ses mains toujours tirées derrière son dos et se retourna dans l'objectif de quitter cet endroit et de se préparer.

Et là, il tomba nez à nez avec Bodhi qui se rappela soudain qu'il était dans la réalité. Sa fatigue ne faisait qu'empirer.

« Bodhi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda Cassian en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, détaillant son visage épuisé pourtant partiellement dissimulé dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Je… »

Mais les convictions de Bodhi Rook tombèrent à l'eau. Son rêve était si futile à côté de cette réalité. Cassian le prendrait réellement pour un fou s'il lui avouait tout. De ce fait, il se décida à jouer sa carte d'une tout autre façon.

« Cassian, laisse-moi venir avec toi, » déclara-t-il de vive-voix.

Le capitaine parut surpris et haussa un sourcil à son encontre. Si Bodhi ne pouvait rien lui dire tout de suite à propos de ces étranges visions, de blanc et de rouge, il allait le suivre à la trace et faire en sorte que ça ne se produise pas. Ou du moins, essayer, car que faire face à une personne telle que cet homme au sabre laser rouge ?

« Je serais ton pilote, » renchérit Bodhi.

« Mon pilote ? » répéta Cassian alors que la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirait pour laisser place à un petit sourire presque amusé.

Les deux hommes ignorèrent royalement K-2SO qui arrivait vers eux et qui demandait avec incrédulité étrangement humaine pour un robot, pourquoi Bodhi souhaitait se joindre à la mission.

« Sache que je ne suis pas très friand des pilotes qui aime particulièrement faire des loopings à pas moins de cinq mètres du sol, » fit donc Cassian en gardant son regard rivé vers les pupilles foncés de son homologue.

« Oh… Tu étais à la représentation libre du test ? » se rendit soudain compte Bodhi avec nervosité.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois. »

Le cœur de Bodhi s'accéléra et il fut honteusement fier d'avoir été pendant un temps le centre d'attention du capitaine Andor.

« Je ne ferais pas de looping. Ni autres acrobaties dans l'espace, promis. Pas dans ton propre vaisseau, » lui assura Bodhi en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

« Très bien, » répondit donc le plus âgé en lui tendant une main chaleureuse.

Main qu'accepta aussitôt Bodhi qui la serra contre la sienne, profitant de cette douce chaleur tellement éloignée de son rêve glacial. Et peut-être qu'ils restèrent un peu trop longtemps dans cette position, ne remarquant pas les regards furtifs de quelques rebelles présents dans la salle de contrôle.

« Et ce que je peux émettre mon avis, » glissa finalement K2 qui crut bon d'intervenir.

« Non, » s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux résistants concernés en se retournant vers le droïde impérial après s'être lâché la main.

Et suite à ce timing parfait entre eux, ils se lancèrent un regard amusé et lâchèrent tous deux un rire franc. Et à ce moment-là, K-2SO se retint se plaquer une main contre son crâne robotique en signe d'exaspération. Il avait beau être un robot, il reconnaissait ce genre d'alchimie douteuse…

Et même un tacticien tel que Cassian Andor ne pouvait en y échapper.

* * *

 _Je vous promets enfin plus de Cassian dans le prochain chapitre :-)  
Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage, kiss. _

_Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Me fais tu confiance ?**_


	3. Me fais-tu confiance ?

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Me fais-tu confiance ?**  
_-''-_

 **Yavin IV – Zone de lancement – 0 BBY**

En réalité, ce fut la première mission que Bodhi partageait avec Cassian depuis son arrivée à la Résistance. Cassian préférait travailler en solo, ou avec K2 –qui les accompagnait d'ailleurs à cette mission pour le bien des sauvegardes- et Bodhi se demanda même si Cassian avait déjà partagé une mission avec Jyn. Et il en doutait un peu.

Pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas rechigné lorsque Bodhi lui avait proposé de l'accompagner sur Hoth, ce qui le réjouit intérieurement. Se pourrait-il que l'attirance qu'il avait pour Cassian depuis Eadu commençait à prendre une ampleur plus sérieuse ?

« Je suis désolé, pour ton ami, » fit alors Bodhi quand Cassian réglait quelques paramètres principaux.

Puis, il prit place sur le siège près de son ami, le droïde impérial s'installant derrière eux sur les bans en longueur, grommelant quelque chose comme ressentant ces places « inconfortables » ce qui sorti tout droit de la bouche d'un robot, était ridicule. Mais Cassian n'émit aucun commentaire à l'égard de K-2SO derrière et reporta son regard vers Bodhi qui enfilait un casque audio près de ces lunettes de protection.

« Ça va aller, ça faisait un moment déjà que je ne l'avais pas vu, » fit Cassian en observant Bodhi faire ses propres manipulations. « Mais pour sa mémoire, j'y compte vraiment. »

« T'en fais pas, je te suis, » lui fit Bodhi en enclenchant les connexions aux communications.

Cassian sourit alors légèrement, ne prenant pas en compte le regard en biais que lui lançait K-2SO derrière lui.

« _Ici tour de contrôle. Identification du vaisseau sur la plateforme 3-D pour la mission HO-02._ »

La voix dans le moniteur fut plus claire et précise, signe que le vaisseau était en meilleur état que l'ancien U-Wing que possédait Cassian.

« Vas-y, réponds, » glissa Cassian en plaçant inconsciemment une main contre l'épaule de son ami.

Bodhi passa le bout de ses doigts contre le micro intégré au casque et observa Cassian avec interrogation.

« Qu-… Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, croyant avoir mal entendu.

« Tu prends les commandes du vaisseau. »

« Du… De ton vaisseau ? »

« Je ne suis que le copilote, rappelle-toi, » insista Cassian d'un ton sans appel, sa main se pressant avec douce fermentée contre son épaule.

Cassian avait confiance en lui, c'est ça ? Lui qui était si difficile à ce niveau-là des choses. Certes, il avait dû déjà se reposer sur lui à plusieurs reprises sur Eadu et Scarif, mais aujourd'hui, il avait le choix de le faire ou non.

De ce fait, Bodhi hocha vivement la tête et enclencha la réponse à la question donnée.

« Oui, ici… » mais le pilote se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait en rien les coordonnées ni le nom de l'engin dans lequel il se trouvait et tourna la tête vers Cassian dans une question muette.

« AAF-31, Rogue One, » lui répondit donc Cassian à voix basse.

À ce nom, une bouffée d'émotion envahit la pilote de la Résistance et hocha la tête une seconde fois, les yeux pétillants. Cette appellation trouvée par Bodhi dans un élan de panique et d'émotion restait pour lui un souvenir puissant. C'était ça qui avait changé sa vie à tout jamais.

« AAF-31, Rogue One, paré pour la mission, direction Hoth, » annonça-t-il au micro.

Et la réponse ne fut pas longue, acceptant ainsi le décollage. Et tandis que le vaisseau s'envolait doucement, Bodhi ne put s'empêcher de lui en toucher quelques mots.

« Tu as appelé ton vaisseau _Rogue One_ ? » lui glissa-t-il en ne lâchant pas la piste des yeux.

« C'est Jyn qui m'y a obligé, » répondit Cassian en maintenant les commandes.

« Menteur, » répliqua K-2 qui avait migré au fond de l'engin pour trouver plus d'espace. « Je me rappelle t'avoir entendu dire : _comme ça notre équipe vit toujours où quelle soit_. »

Et la dernière phrase fut jetée avec l'intonation de voix de Cassian Andor, ce qui fit rire Bodhi alors que le concerné se retourna vivement vers l'arrière du vaisseau, les yeux ronds.

« Depuis quand tu enregistres mes paroles ?! » s'exclama-t-il, sous le choc.

« À chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard ou quand tu énonces une idiotie plus grosse qu'un Destroyer impérial. »

Et le rire de Bodhi devint plus fort, plus incroyable. Cassian jura à l'encontre du droïde et reprit part au décollage pour quitter Yavin IV. Néanmoins, au final, Cassian remercia honteusement son compagnon robotique pour avoir arraché un joli rire appartenant à un Bodhi Rook éreinté.

Car oui, lui aussi avait distingué son état qui perdurait dans le temps. Il avait entendu Chirrut dire à Baze peu avant leur départ qu'il manquait cruellement de sommeil, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Ainsi, une fois en hyperespace et que Bodhi était à l'arrière de l'engin en train de vérifier l'état d'un détecteur de minéraux, Cassian quitta lui aussi son siège et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

« Bodhi, ce que je vais te dire là, c'est un ordre incontestable, » lui fit-il en croisant les bras, face à lui.

« Quoi ? » lâcha le plus jeune en rangeant l'objet électronique dans la pochette sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

L'aîné attendit que Bodhi ait rangé l'engin, puis capta son regard et reprit d'une voix plus forte.

« Dors. Tu m'entends, mets-toi sur les sièges du fond je t'apporte des couvertures. »

« On est en mission, Ca-… »

« On arrivera sur Hoth dans trois heures, alors en attendant, repose-toi. »

Bodhi lut une véritable détermination dans les pupilles de Cassian, mais il ne voulait en rien lui montrer la faiblesse qui lui était apparue suite à ses heures de sommeil brisées.

« Je-… »

« Cet ordre n'est pas contestable, regarde-toi ! » le coupa net Cassian.

Et suivant ses dires, il plaqua ses paumes de mains contre les joues chaudes de Bodhi, prenant ainsi en coupe son visage marqué de cernes. Bodhi retint son souffle et prit rapidement conscience de ses joues qui commençaient à chauffer. Cependant, Cassian semblait ne pas s'en soucier et ses traits se détendirent doucement.

Il n'en dit pas plus et son pouce gauche vint lentement se glisser sur cette peau granuleuse, dans une douce caresse, venant ensuite retirer en arrière l'une des mèches de cheveux noirs qui dans son geste, était retombée devant les yeux de Bodhi.

Le pilote demeura immobile, profitant de cette si bonne sensation à proximité de Cassian. Non, il ne rêvait pas –de toute manière ces seuls rêves se résumaient à la mort de Cassian-, le capitaine Andor avait bien ses mains déposées contre ses joues, ses doigts tout proches de sa nuque, et il l'observait avec un regard intense.

Bodhi vit les pupilles emblématiques de Cassian dévier lentement vers sa bouche et le pilote entrouvrit les lèvres inconsciemment, décidé à ne surtout pas bouger par crainte de briser ce moment.

Toutefois, ce fut K-2SO qui eut le plaisir de détruire cet instant d'intimité entre eux.

« Tu veux _vraiment_ qu'il dorme ? Ou tu préfères faire des _galipettes_ avec lui ? » dit-il donc sans prendre la peine de les regarder tous les deux.

Cette simple et unique question sembla être une immense claque pour Cassian qui relâcha les joues de Bodhi pour faire volte-face vers le droïde toujours assis à prétendre nettoyer le blaster qu'on lui avait offert une fois son « retour à la vie » comme il aimait si bien le dire.

« K2 ?! » s'égosilla Cassian, entre le choc et la gêne.

Et alors que Cassian s'élançait vers le robot pour parlementer violemment avec lui, le rouge aux joues, Bodhi retomba lentement sur terre, se détendant soudain. Bon Dieu, c'était réel… Et pourtant ça se rapprochait tellement d'un rêve, s'en était déroutant.

Oui, Cassian avait raison. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

_-''-_

 **? - ? - ? ?BY**

 _Le paysage était infiniment blanc, la neige tombait en rafale et il était difficile d'apercevoir le moindre détail ou relief appartenant au panorama pour un homme qui se trouverait au sol. Mais ceci ne semblait pas réellement gêner Cassian Andor qui savait où se diriger malgré cette tempête coutumière._

 _Lunettes lourdes de protection sur le nez, casque épais en cuir et en laine sur le crâne et chaud manteau en fourrure, il marchait avec conviction droit devant lui, jetant parfois quelques rapides regards vers la montre numérique qu'il portait à l'intérieur de son poignet, par-dessus le gant ventru._

 _Et bientôt, il put distinguer à travers les flocons quelque chose qui se détachait du panorama ambiant parfaitement blanc. Rapidement, il fit face à une infrastructure en forme de dôme recouvert entièrement par la neige, permettant ainsi à cet habitacle de se camoufler parfaitement avec le reste de la vue. Une simple et unique porte se faisait entrevoir, paraissant lourde de fer. Un petit boîtier électronique du même matériau était intégré au niveau de la poignée et d'un revers de la main, Cassian retira la neige dure qui s'y était accolée._

 _Il jeta prestement un œil autour de lui, retira les lunettes épaisses qu'il tira sur son crâne et tapa le code constitué de chiffres et de lettres. La porte d'entrée coulissa aussitôt et un vent chaud frappa son corps glacé._

 _Sans attendre son reste, il pénétra dans la demeure et l'ouverture se referma derrière lui après avoir détecté sa présence et toutes les lumières de l'espace chaleureux s'allumèrent._

 _Sur le seuil de la porte, sous le chauffage puissant, Cassian retira son manteau en fourrure qu'il épingla à l'intérieur d'une petite cavité dans le mur qui se referma derrière pour faire sécher le manteau et il fit quelques pas dans la pièce principale tout en retirant le casque chaud qu'il laissa trainer sur la table qu'il rencontra._

 _Ses bottes ayant été totalement séchée par le système de chauffage sous-terrain directement relié au tapis devant la porte, Cassian ne prit pas la peine de les retirer et s'avança plus profondément dans la pièce au plafond haut, puis d'une main détacha la ceinture d'armes qu'il portait sous sa veste pour la délaisser sur la même table._

 _Il poussa un long soupir et bâilla longuement, profitant de cette douceur chaleur appartenant à cette maison au milieu de la neige blanche. Il y avait un petit escalier qui menait à une mezzanine tout aussi grande que la pièce principale et l'officier de la Résistance gravit ces marches en bois poli pour arriver directement sur une chambre parfaitement rangée au simple lit double dressé au milieu._

 _Cassian retira sa montre numérique qu'il laissa tomber sur le matelas du lit, puis il s'approcha du rideau gris tiré sur toute la longueur du mur. D'un geste vif, il écarta les pans en tissu et une vitre –probablement chauffante au vu de l'air glacial à l'extérieur- lui faisait face, troquant un mur banal par un magnifique paysage enneigé._

 _D'ici, il pouvait voir les dunes de neige, et le hangar à vaisseau qu'il possédait. Aucune trace de guerre ou de conflit ne venait ternir le paysage. La blancheur pure du panorama l'apaisa et la douce chaleur de la pièce fut pour lui un certain réconfort. Ceci faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à ce genre de calme plein, et c'était presque nouveau pour lui._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, léger sourire aux lèvres, Cassian Andor n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée coulisser– surement à cause de la sécheuse à vêtement qui faisait un peu de bruit en bas- et ne pressentit pas l'aura étrangère qui vint s'introduire en ces lieux. Il ne distingua pas non plus le craquement léger des marches derrière lui._

 _Mais alors que ses pupilles détaillaient l'extérieur avec sérénité, comme il aimait si bien le faire depuis qu'il s'était installé ici, il remarqua quelque chose de trouble distorde ce modeste paysage. Ses yeux dévièrent vers cette marque noire et ses sourcils se foncèrent d'eux-mêmes. Non, cette distorsion n'était pas située à l'extérieur, mais… elle était reflétée par la vitre. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui._

 _Cassian entrouvrit ses lèvres mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et son souffle devint plus erratique. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe pour se perdre dans son cou et ses rétines réussirent à analyser correctement la figure noire qui était réfléchie._

 _Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que ses oreilles discernèrent la lourde respiration derrière lui. Tout son corps comprit la menace et l'interdisait de se retourner et faire face à cet intrus. Car il reconnut sans difficulté à qui appartenait ce masque emblématique. Il en avait entendu des récits et avait vu nombre d'hologramme vantant les mérites et la destruction de Lord Vador._

 _Oui, Dark Vador se tenait juste derrière lui et Cassian sentit ses membres commencer à trembler un à un, se rendant compte de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Et pourtant, malgré le cri intérieur qui lui ordonnait de rester immobile, il quitta la figure reflétée des yeux et se retourna lentement pour voir cet homme dont on avait tant parlé. Cet homme qui avait tant tué, détruit, et proliféré une peur immensément grande dans toute la galaxie._

 _Un frisson incontrôlable traversa tout son corps et un sursaut d'horreur s'empara de son cœur lorsque ses yeux discernèrent cette personne en chair et en os. Quelque chose d'écrasant semblait paralyser toute son âme et Cassian se sentit reculer d'un pas, totalement pris de court._

 _Ce seigneur Sith était imposant, pas de sa taille, mais par sa puissance. Puissance que semblait même ressentir Cassian alors qu'il n'était pas un être sensible à la Force. Ses pupilles tremblaient d'effroi et il ne sut que faire. Tant de question vint percuter son esprit en perdition._

 _Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Comment avait-il fait pour entrer ? Pourquoi venait-il jusqu'ici ? Pour un simple résistant comme lui ?_

 _« Capitaine Andor, » fit soudain la voix sourde et altérée par le modulateur du masque sombre._

 _Même le son de cette voix terrorisa Cassian qui pourtant, avait fait face à nombre de menaces dans sa vie. Cependant, le Sith resta immobile à quelques mètres de lui, visiblement pas dans l'optique de le tuer tout de suite._

 _Et puis… Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Le recherchait-il ?_

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » largua Cassian en serrant les poings, tentant avec espoir de ne pas paraître apeuré face à cet homme._

 _Cet homme qui avait tué le Chevalier Jedi Kenobi, qui avait ordonné la destruction d'Alderaan, tuant ainsi Bail Organa et nombre de politiciens. Cet homme qui avait fait un véritable carnage autour de lui, assassinant de sang-froid nombre des siens._

 _Mais la réponse de l'homme sombre ne fut pas verbale et lorsque Lord Vador fit un pas en avant, Cassian recula immédiatement, plaquant son dos contre la vitre glacée derrière lui._

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Vaisseau Rogue One – 0 BBY**

« Bodhi… Oh, Bodhi, ouvre les yeux, on y est. »

Cette douce voix en contradiction totale avec ce qu'avait entendu Bodhi un peu avant dans ce rêve terrible, le réveilla aussitôt et il se redressa vivement, comme s'il venait de sortir de l'eau alors qu'il manquait d'oxygène. Le tas de couverture tomba aux pieds des sièges et Cassian se redressa, observant le pilote avec surprise.

La respiration de Bodhi commença à se calmer, et le capitaine du vaisseau ne dit rien, le laissant le temps de reprendre conscience de la réalité. La main que maintenait le pilote contre son torse, tout près de son cœur, vint doucement lâcher le tissu de la veste qu'il portait et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se souvenant être parti avec Cassian pour une mission.

« Le… Le vaiss-… » commença-t-il à paniquer en jetant des regard appuyés autour de lui.

« C'est bon tout va bien, K2 et moi on a atterri sur Hoth, » lui répondit son ami en montrant du bout du pouce le droïde en question qui terminait quelques réglages sur le siège du copilote.

Petit à petit, l'esprit de Bodhi s'allumait, et cette sensation était presque dérangeante.

« Je-… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? » articula finalement Bodhi en tirant ses jambes hors de la couchette improvisée tout en plaquant une main contre son crâne.

« Tu paraissais bien dormir… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que vienne te réveiller. »

Cassian vit les sourcils de Bodhi se froncer alors qu'il lâchait lentement son crâne pour se redresser. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et cela, depuis un moment déjà, mais il ne savait pas réellement comment aborder le sujet.

« Un cauchemar ? » tenta tout de même Cassian qui imagina que les troubles de sommeil de son ami devaient être liés aux expériences traumatisantes qu'il avait dû avoir durant sa jeunesse ou même avant Scarif.

Mais Bodhi ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et son expression fut plus douteuse, plus déstabilisée. Il se leva précipitamment et K-2SO qui ouvrait les casiers pour récupérer des capes chaudes, s'arrêta dans son geste lui aussi pour regarder le pilote en proie à un mal étranger.

Et tel un fou ne retrouvant pas ses repères, Bodhi se précipita vers le cockpit afin de voir d'où provenait cette vive lumière blanche. Il dût cependant se retenir au dos du siège rembourré pour ne pas défaillir quand ce paysage de glace se dessina sous ses yeux, à travers la vitre. La tempête de neige tambourinait contre les fenêtres poussiéreuses et Bodhi déglutit difficilement.

Mais oui, Hoth était une planète de neige !

Et d'un seul coup, le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant, complétant le puzzle déjà commencé grâce à cette femme dans son bureau aux bulles bleutées, lui revint en mémoire tel un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Cassian qui se trouvait derrière lui en silence, tenta d'approcher une main vers le dos du pilote immobile, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Bodhi fit volte-face et ses paumes vinrent s'agripper autour des biceps du capitaine qui fut pris d'un sursaut.

« Cassian, Cassian ! C'est une très mauvaise idée de venir jusqu'ici ! » s'exclama Bodhi avec terreur évidente dans l'intonation de sa voix.

Cassian ne rejeta pas cette poigne et resta d'abord comme deux ronds de flancs tandis que le droïde n'osa pas intervenir.

« Oh, Bodhi, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » lâcha finalement Cassian en sentant la prise de son ami se faire plus douloureuse autour de ses muscles.

« On ne doit pas rester là ! Trouvons une autre planète pour la Résistance, il-… il y en a tant d'autres et-… ! »

« Tressk a perdu la vie pour nous offrir les meilleurs renseignements de Hoth ! On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant ! Tout va bien se-… »

« Non, ça ne va pas bien se passer ! »

Cette fois-ci, les mains de Bodhi vinrent s'emparer du col de la veste de Cassian, d'une manière presque désespérée qui ébranla finalement le capitaine. Quel était ce brusque changement de comportement chez Bodhi Rook ? Il le connaissait comme étant agité et extrêmement nerveux parfois, mais là, quelque chose allait définitivement _mal_.

« Mais si ! On en a pour trois petits jours à tout casser ! » riposta l'aîné des deux en plaçant lentement ses mains contre celles de Bodhi qui maintenaient son col, pour ne pas le brusquer davantage. « Et d'après les données, à part quelques monstres de neige ou je ne sais quoi, l'hostilité est au plus bas ! Hein, K2 ? »

« Affirmatif, mais si je peux me permettre, peut-être devrais-tu écouter ce que Bodhi a à dire, » répondit le robot d'une voix plate. « Et pour informations, ces _monstres de neige_ comme tu les as nommés, sont appelés des Wampa. »

Cependant, la déclaration de K2 quant à la dangerosité de cette planète étant située au plus bas, ne sembla pas détendre Bodhi et Cassian serra un peu plus fort ses mains autour de celles de Bodhi bien plus glacées que les siennes. Il pouvait lire une terreur sans nom dans les pupilles du pilote, ce qui était totalement inattendu et insolite.

« Je sais que tu veux conclure cette mission, en mémoire de ton ami, et c'est tout à fait légitime ! Mais je t'en supplie, il-… Il y a quelque chose sur cette planète ! »

La perspective qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas seuls sur cette planète aurait pu effrayer un peu Cassian s'il n'avait pas fait une recherche rapide avec K2 avant de se poser ici. Or il était persuadé que rien d'extérieur à Hoth ne s'était introduit ici. Ou du moins, dans cette région-ci du globe.

Mais au moment où Cassian allait rétorquer un peu plus fort pour porter au-dessus de la voix du plus jeune, il constata quelque chose de troublant chez son ami.

« Bodhi tu-… Tu trembles ? » murmura le capitaine en faisant retomber ses yeux vers les mains chancelantes qui le retenaient toujours par le col.

« Cassian, il faut que tu me croies ! Tu me fais confiance, hein ? » reprit Bodhi sans se soucier des paroles du plus âgé.

Cette fois-ci, Cassian fut sans-voix, et lentement, détacha ses mains de celles du pilote, et détourna les yeux pour ne voir ni Bodhi, ni même K2.

 _Avoir confiance_ ? C'était quelque chose qui lui avait longtemps fait défaut, à Cassian. La seule personne à qui il faisait potentiellement confiance était K2, et il avait trop souvent été trompé, par la vie, en mission, par ses amis, par de vieilles histoires de cœur. Cassian était le type d'homme qui ne comptait que sur lui-même, et sur Scarif, ceci avait été différent, car il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Mais aujourd'hui, Bodhi lui posait une question qui l'effrayait, et vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Néanmoins, cette question restait tout de même une belle interrogation pour lui. Faisait-il confiance à Bodhi ? Vraiment confiance ? Lui, une personne de chair et de sang ?

Soudain, il sentit les mains de Bodhi lâcher elle aussi le tissu du col et il osa un regard vers le pilote, croisant ses yeux désormais plus calmes, mais plus incertains.

« Tu me fais confiance… N'est-ce pas ? » répéta le pilote d'une voix plus faible.

Le cœur de Cassian se serra à cette entente, et il devait se l'avouer que oui. Oui il… Oui, sans hésitation, il pourrait mettre sa propre vie entre les mains de Bodhi Rook, mais pour lui, il savait que c'était quelque chose qui le perdrait. Pas parce qu'il pensait que Bodhi était faible ou pas assez puissant pour se défaire d'un mauvais pas. Non, c'était tout autre chose.

Car, comme tous les autres, cette confiance finirait par se changer en plus forte attirance, et comme tout le monde, la mort les guettait. Mais n'était-il pas déjà emprisonné dans cette boucle depuis un moment déjà ? Depuis Scarif ?

« Oui… Oui je te fais confiance Bodhi Rook, » murmura finalement Cassian, la voix rauque, tout en déposant ses mains puissantes contre les épaules du plus jeune. « Tu… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et ses mains glissèrent le long des bras de Bodhi pour finalement, lâcher ce corps tremblant. Son regard balaya alors le sol et il s'interdit de continuer. C'était la guerre bon sang, s'il commençait lui aussi à s'attacher, il était perdu.

Bodhi le regarda donc, troublé lui aussi. Cassian avait paru… si perdu. Tout comme dans son rêve. Il n'aimait décidément pas voir ce genre de lueur dans ce regard. Mais avant que le capitaine Andor ne puisse s'éclipser pour mettre un terme à cette discussion et finir une bonne fois pour toute la mission, K-2SO se décida à intervenir.

« Ce que Cassian voulait dire c'était que tu es bien la première personne en qui il a confiance, avec Jyn surement. Après moi bien entendu. »

Ce petit commentaire eut dont de faire légèrement sourire Bodhi, et peut-être avait-ce été le but du droïde impérial ? En tout cas, il se détendit légèrement, se rappelant qu'il était dans cette réalité. Celle où il était près de Cassian et que pour le moment, cette étrange vision n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus.

De son côté, Cassian ne laissa pas passer les paroles de son droïde et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« De un, ne m'oblige pas à répéter ce que j'ai dit précédemment et de deux, sache pour ta gouverne que j'ai plus confiance en Îmwe aux commandes d'un vaisseau qu'en toi ! »

Visiblement à bout de nerfs, Cassian tourna les talons et en grognant, alla récupérer des vêtements plus chauds déposés dans le fond du vaisseau.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'emmènes-tu toujours avec toi ? » glissa tout de même K-2SO, ironie dans le ton de sa voix.

Mais Cassian ne répondit pas et fit la sourde oreille. Il commençait déjà à se déchausser pour enfiler une paire de bottes prévues grands froids.

« T'en-… T'en fais pas Kay, il est juste sur les nerfs… » fit Bodhi à voix plus basse en suivant le droïde qui regagnait le cockpit.

L'être robotique fit pivoter sa tête de métal et parut pendant un instant détailler le visage de l'humain en face de lui, ses yeux bleutés bougeant de façon relativement saccadée.

« Cassian se protège et ça fait du mal à beaucoup de monde, » reprit donc le droïde de sa voix naturellement impassible.

« Que-… Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui en souffre. Je me trompe ? »

Bodhi fronça un instant les sourcils, essayant de décrypter les étranges paroles du robot qui semblait aimer parler en langage codé. Peut-être que ça l'amusait de voir ses amis patauger un peu.

Mais le pilote ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car une masse épaisse de tissu lui fut envoyé en plein visage et la lourde cape demeura contre son crâne alors qu'une paire de gants et un bonnet en fourrure rencontrèrent le sol du vaisseau.

« On capture le panorama pour analyses, on retourne au vaisseau, et tu m'expliques tout ça, » dit alors Cassian d'un ton pragmatique pendant que Bodhi se dépêtrait du manteau que lui avait lancé le capitaine.

Bodhi détailla un instant la tenue que portait désormais Cassian. Et il essaya de faire le parallèle avec son rêve bien plus exhaustif. Il fut soulagé de constater que le Cassian de son rêve et celui de la réalité, bien que portant tous les deux des habits épais, n'avait pas tout à fait la même tenue et puis, Cassian était retourné dans une sorte d'habitat qu'il semblait bien connaître –ayant utilisé un code pour y entrer, si Bodhi s'en rappelait bien- ce qui n'était forcément pas le cas présentement.

« On rentre au vaisseau juste après, promis ? » tenta tout de même Bodhi en récupérant les gants au sol.

« Oui, » lui répondit-il aussitôt en regagnant le fond du vaisseau. « Ensuite on ira aux treize autres lieux indiqués et ça sera _fini_. »

Ceci ne le rassurait pas vraiment, mais Bodhi se promit de rester à l'affut du moindre indice qui pourrait avoir un lien apparenté avec ce rêve. Et il espérait par-dessus tout que ceci stipulait simplement ses propres peurs et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une prédiction. Oui, Bodhi espérait vivement qu'il ne puisse pas voir le futur.

* * *

 _Boulot monstre et pas vraiment de temps pour écrire, mais finalement, hier j'ai eu un peu de temps tranquille et je me suis avancée pour vous. En espérant que cette histoire vous plais toujours, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review :)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Je connais cet endroit**_


	4. Je connais cet endroit

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Je connais cet endroit**  
_-''-_

 **Hoth – Précipice enneigé d'origine inconnue – 0 BBY**

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la beauté du paysage était époustouflante. Bodhi Rook n'avait jamais vu un blanc si pur, mais le froid était quelque chose d'assez déplaisant. Il pouvait sentir le vent glacial frapper ses muscles même à travers la cape et le manteau qu'il portait. Il n'était en rien habitué aux grands froids. Ses lunettes de protection quant à elles étaient bien utiles à ce moment même, il n'était donc pas gêné par les flocons de neige.

Cassian d'un autre côté, regardait à travers des macrojumelles le paysage qui s'étendait en face d'eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas trop rapprochés au bord du gouffre, ne souhaitant pas être emporté par le vent glacial, et se tenaient donc à distance raisonnable de celui-ci.

« Je crois que d'ici on peut capter intégralement la vue panoramique de cette zone, » déclara finalement Cassian après un instant de réflexion, abaissant les macrojumelles pour les tendre à Bodhi.

Bodhi acquiesça donc en récupérant l'accessoire, intérieurement soulagé. Il n'avait pas très envie de rester infiniment dans ce froid, et puis, ces monstres des neiges dont avait parlé Cassian ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Se penchant pour ouvrir une mallette noire épaisse, Cassian en sortit un petit appareil électronique qui ne comportait qu'une seule lentille. Il donna la partie supérieure du câble à K-2SO qui le brancha à son flanc et, ignorant le froid loin d'être tonifiant qui faisait trembler ses lèvres de façon incontrôlable, Cassian porta l'objet à son œil.

« Kay', tu peux lancer la capture. Je veux tout. Le relief, les rayons gammas, infrarouges, U.V.s et aussi ceux du visible. Fait aussi passer le scanner d'eau potable et je veux la vitesse du vent. »

« Et c'est parti, » fit simplement le droïde qui lui aussi semblait ne pas réellement apprécier d'être ici.

Ce n'était surement pas dû au froid, mais peut-être à la machine que Cassian lui avait branchée. Puis, le capitaine fit signe à Bodhi et au robot de se baisser pour qu'il puisse lentement tourner sur lui-même et capturer l'ensemble du paysage.

Une fois fait, Bodhi aida Cassian à ranger le matériel et dans sa tête, dénombra les manœuvres restantes à 12. En se redressant après avoir récupéré la lourde mallette, Bodhi se mit de nouveau à fixer les plaines glaciales situées derrière le précipice.

Pour mieux percevoir les détails de la scène, il remonta légèrement ses lunettes et dû s'avouer que c'était relativement joli ici. Il avait d'ailleurs aussi remarqué quelques éclats d'émerveillement briller dans les pupilles de Cassian un peu plus tôt.

« Bodhi, on y va, » lui fit Cassian derrière lui.

« Tu crois que ce gouffre à un nom ? » demanda Bodhi sans se retourner vers lui, tout en replaçant ses lunettes de protection contre ses yeux.

Le capitaine plissa les siens, embêté par les flocons presque brûlants. Il avait du mal à bien discerner Bodhi à travers cette tempête.

« Ça m'étonnerait, » lui répondit-il en plaçant un bras contre son front qu'il utilisa en guide de visière. « Je crois que nous sommes les premières personnes civilisées à vouloir nous installer sur cette planète. »

Il avait dû monter d'un ton pour ne pas que sa voix se fasse happer par le vent violent. Bodhi, remarquant aussi le changement de temps, se retourna vers Cassian et commença à marcher vers lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nommerait pas ça, le précipice Andor ? » lui fit Bodhi en s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui, sachant que son ami avait apprécié la vue.

Cassian se frotta un instant les yeux, jalousant presque les lunettes de Bodhi, et lui lança un regard perplexe. Puis, il reprit sa contemplation de la cavité qui séparait deux gros blocs de glace et admira encore une fois la pureté et la sérénité des alentours.

« Et pourquoi pas _Rook_ ? » lui répondit Cassian sans briser le contact visuel qu'il avait avec le site blanc.

« Parce que tu es celui qui a choisi de suivre cette mission, pour ton ami et le bien de la Résistance. Et tu es celui qui s'est posé là avec le vaisseau. »

K-2SO restaient incroyablement silencieux à observer les deux humains échanger à un mètre de lui seulement. Personne ne savait qu'à ce moment-là, il enregistrait absolument tout pour un jour le ressortir à Cassian.

« Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on fait tous les deux partie de la mission, » répliqua Cassian en se réveillant de cette étrange transe pour capter le regard de Bodhi derrière les lunettes protectrices. « On n'a qu'à l'appeler _Le Très Grand Précipice Rook-Andor._ »

La corrélation entre leurs deux noms de famille provoqua à un frisson de passer tout le long du corps gelé de Bodhi qui remercia le vent d'avoir déjà fait rougir ses joues par sa fraicheur. Cassian ne pouvait donc pas voir son trouble.

« Je ne crois pas que _Très Grand_ soit véritablement nécessaire, » lui répondit Bodhi en jouant nerveusement avec la poignée de la longue mallette qu'il avait déposée à ses pieds.

« Je trouve pourtant que ça sonne relativement bien avec nos deux noms. »

Ses muscles congelés prévenaient Bodhi qu'il était loin de rêver et son cœur s'accéléra. Ce qu'il avait dit là était… tellement plus beau que le paysage de Hoth.

Et une fois que ça fut décidé, la cavité profonde se nomma comme l'avait proposé Cassian. Tandis que Bodhi Rook trottinait quelques mètres devant eux, impatient de retrouver le climat du vaisseau, K-2SO profita de ce moment pour parler avec l'humain qui marchait à ses côtés.

« Tu es conscient que tu _flirtes_ avec lui ? » lui dit-il du plus simplement du monde.

« Fais attention à ceux que tu dis où je te laisse brancher toute la nuit à cette machine que tu détestes tant ! » cingla aussitôt Cassian en montrant du doigt la mallette que portait Bodhi dans le lointain. « Et d'où tu connais ce mot-là d'ailleurs ?! »

« Je dis ça simplement parce que je sais qu'après tu vas regretter et vouloir fuir, Cassian. Rien de plus. »

Cette phrase fut comme une douche froide pour lui, ce qui était tout de même cocasse alors qu'il se trouvait déjà être frigorifié par cette planète de glace. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était figé au milieu de la neige et que K-2SO continuait le chemin tout seul.

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Plaines étendues, zone 7 – 0 BBY**

Le soleil se couchait dans le lointain, offrant de sa belle couleur orangée à la neige douce qui tombait lentement et presque sereinement. Bodhi ne savait pas trop si oui ou non il était habitué au froid désormais ou s'il tombait malade, car là, il n'était pas aussi frigorifié qu'au premier site qu'ils avaient visité.

« Ce n'est pas un hasard que tu aies moins froid ici, » lui expliqua alors Cassian qui s'était arrêté, un genou à terre, à détailler les plaines de glace qui reflétaient la magnifique lumière du coucher du soleil dans le lointain. « Ici, c'est la partie la plus _chaude_ de la planète. La croute terrestre est très fine, nous sommes un peu plus proches du noyau nucléaire. »

« Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus les grandes chaleurs, mais c'est partiellement agréable, » murmura Bodhi en observant lui aussi le coucher du soleil immensément grand.

« Mais trop à découvert pour placer l'Alliance ici. Les infrastructures seront trop grandes et trop visibles, » annonça finalement le capitaine en se levant.

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais ils avaient répertorié bien d'autres endroits, et ils ne leur restaient que cinq sites à vérifier pour terminer la mission. Or, la nuit tomberait bien vite, et Cassian crut bon de rentrer au vaisseau pour manger un peu, dormir et attendre les premiers rayons du soleil le lendemain matin.

Cependant, sur le chemin du retour, Bodhi crut distinguer quelque chose dans le lointain. Une sorte de relief qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir à leur arrivée puisque tout à l'heure, la neige tombait bien plus violemment. Là, c'était plus calme et le soleil faisait apparaître une ombre plus conséquente derrière cette proéminence.

« Hé, Cassian. Il y a quelque chose là-bas. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une dune de neige. »

Cassian jeta un coup d'œil sur son datapad pour scanner la carte, mais ne vit rien. Il quitta des yeux la tablette et essaya de voir de quoi il pouvait s'agir mais de sa position, c'était bien difficile. Bodhi avait raison, cette sorte de petite colline comparable à une dune quelconque, paraissait faire tache au milieu de ces plaines.

« Je ne ressens pas de présence hostile par ici. Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas jeter un coup d'œil ? » proposa le droïde qui savait pertinemment que les deux humains voyaient leur curiosité grimper à l'exponentielle.

Suite aux informations positives du robot, les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu, et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit équivoque, prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur les surfaces lisses.

« On dirait… Une habitation, » fit Bodhi en retirant les lunettes contre le bonnet qu'il portait tout en continuant sa marche.

Ils arrièrent finalement devant un mur blanc et à la verticale du sol là où une cavité, peut-être comparable à une porte, était intégrée. Derrière le mur se trouvait la fameuse dune, ceci était surement le toit arrondi et circulaire gorgé de neige.

« Qui a bien pu loger ici ? » souffla Cassian en faisant un pas dans la cavité pour s'introduire dans le logement étranger.

Bodhi jeta un coup d'œil prestement autour de lui avant de suivre Cassian à l'intérieur qui était tout aussi glacial que l'extérieur. Un frison vint pourtant s'emparer du corps du plus jeune qui avait comme une impression de… _Déjà-vu_.

Cassian alluma une lampe torche, car il n'y voyait fichtrement rien ici, et K2 fit de même avec une petite diode intégrée à son torse mécanisé. Le faisceau lumineux de Cassian traversa les murs et balaya le sol, mais tout était recouvert de glace et la pièce paraissait vide.

« Qui que ce soit, s'est parti depuis bien longtemps, » remarqua K2 en analysant le mur décrépi.

Bodhi Rook quand à lui, n'osa s'aventurer dans cette demeure abandonnée, le souffle court. Il avait sa lampe torche entre les mains, mais refusait de l'allumer. Son souffle devint plus erratique.

« Kay, il y a un escalier ici. Monte en premier histoire de voir si les marches tiennent le coup, » lui ordonna Cassian en faisant glisser son faisceau lumineux sur les marches en question.

« Je devrais en être outré, mais je ne suis même plus étonné par ton égoïsme. »

« C'est ça. »

Et pendant que le robot soupirait tout bas en grimpant la première marche qui grinça sous son poids nettement plus supérieur aux deux humains derrière lui cumulés, Cassian se retourna vers l'entrée, seule source de réelle lumière, et vit que Bodhi n'avait pas bougé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il en éclairant le mur sur le côté pour ne pas l'éblouir.

« Je-… Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de fouiller cet endroit. »

Cassian ressentit dans la voix de son ami la même crainte qu'il avait ressentie chez lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient posé pour la première fois sur Hoth.

« Il n'y a rien ici. La seule chose qui puisse nous arriver, c'est que le plafond nous tombe dessus, mais K2 nous préviendra avant, » lui assura Cassian. « Je dois répertorier cette maison. Allez, viens, on retourne au vaisseau juste après. »

Bodhi déglutit et abaissa la lampe torche pour ensuite l'allumer d'une main tremblante. C'était ridicule. Qu'allait penser Cassian de lui ? Ce rêve lui montait trop à la tête, il devenait paranoïaque.

« Ouais, désolé. T'occupe pas de moi. »

Souhaitant lui répondre, préoccupé, Cassian fut coupé directement par K-2SO qui était arrivé en haut, dévoilant une pièce ouverte sur la salle principale en contrebas où étaient les deux humains.

« La voie est libre. Si j'ai pu monter jusqu'ici, alors vous pouvez tenir à dix dessus. »

Cassian se retourna vers lui en l'éclairant de sa lampe torche et hocha la tête une fois pour entreprendre alors la montée des marches quelque peu glissantes, Bodhi sur ses talons. Une fois en haut, Cassian éclaira les moindres recoins de cette pièce ouverte, recherchant des potentiels indices sur les anciens habitants ici.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien, hormis de la glace et une fraicheur sans pareille. Alors que Cassian tâtait les murs pour voir de quoi ils étaient composés, Bodhi garda son faisceau tremblant rivé vers un coin de la pièce. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais il ne dit rien, et le robot remarqua son brusque arrêt.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » se permit de dire le robot à voix basse à son encontre.

« On pourrait… On pourrait mettre un lit ici… Non ? » murmura Bodhi plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Ça y est, à nouveau cette même sensation. Il fut incapable de calmer son cœur, mais au moment où K2 allait répondre à cette drôle de phrase, la voix de Cassian qui avait figé sa main contre un autre mur, se fit entendre.

« Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose, les gars ! »

Les deux autres cercles de lumière vinrent éclairer le mur derrière Cassian qui, sous ses doigts, paraissait bien plus mou et humide.

« Il y a quelque chose derrière, j'en suis certain, » leur assura Cassian en se retournant. « Oh, baissez vos lumières, vous allez brûler mes rétines ! »

Bodhi abaissa aussitôt sa lampe torche mais resta à fixer avec appréhension le mur derrière Cassian. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tout seul, mais Cassian ne vit pas son expression de doute, et s'empara d'un vieux bout de bois au sol –appartenant surement à une ancienne table- et de toutes ses forces, frappa le bout de celui-ci contre la surface moins rigide.

Un bruit sourd résonna tout autour d'eux, et la vibration se répercutera jusqu'à dans les bras de Cassian qui lâcha immédiatement le bâton épais, ne pensant pas que cette matière résiste à la force qu'il avait donnée. Il lui avait semblé que c'était beaucoup plus amorphe et fragile que cela. Une fois que le bruit se fut éteint, K-2SO éclaira l'endroit ou le capitaine avait frappé et vit que le mur en question restait vierge de toute marque.

« Je crois que l'utilité de ton geste est proche du zéro absolu, » lui fit remarquer le droïde sans même une once de compassion à l'égard de son programmeur.

« Et la tienne bien loin dans les négatifs ! » riposta illico Cassian en tâtant à nouveau le point où le bois avait tapé.

« Écarte-toi, Cassian. »

Intrigué, il lui obéit finalement, et rejoint Bodhi derrière lui qui restait étrangement silencieux. Le robot quant à lui, leva ses deux bras mécaniques, plaqua ses deux mains contre la surface molle et y planta ses doigts de fer. D'un geste brusque, il fit diverger les deux côtés qu'il maintenant et, semblable à une feuille que l'on déchirait en mille morceaux, la matière étrangère de ce mur se brisa.

Les fragments comparables à de la mousse déchirée, regagnèrent le sol bruyamment, et une bâche grisâtre anciennement soutenue par cette surface, finit par glisser elle aussi et soudain, une magnifique lumière blanche et orangée éclaira leur champ visuel.

L'éclairage fut si fort que les deux hommes furent contraints de se protéger pendant un instant les yeux alors que K-2SO déposait sa main de fer contre la surface désormais vitrée qui les séparait du monde extérieur. Cassian fut le second à ouvrir les yeux et les écarquilla de stupeur.

C'était une immense baie vitrée qui avait pris la place du mur, et qui dévoilait le paysage au soleil couchant. Un sourire vint germer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de ce trésor et il leva lentement sa main gantée vers la vitre, dans l'espoir de toucher cette glace.

Mais quelque chose l'y en empêcha. Il entendit le bruit de la lampe torche de Bodhi regagner le sol lourdement et rouler jusqu'aux pieds du droïde. Cassian abaissa directement sa main sans avoir pu toucher la vitre et se retourna vers Bodhi Rook éclairé par ce magnifique éclat.

Le sourire du capitaine se flétrit aussitôt quand il entrevit la réelle terreur qui marquait les pupilles de son ami où se reflétait la couleur acide du soleil. Oh oui, Bodhi Rook n'avait pas qu'un air de déjà-vu.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps debout, Bodhi céda à sa panique et tomba à genoux tout en plaquant ses deux mains contre son crâne, son bonnet et ses lunettes tombant dans le processus. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, ni même à parler, ou bien à crier.

Cassian se précipita contre Bodhi, dérapant sur la glace et tenta de retirer les mains qu'ils s'étaient pressées contre la tête.

« Oh, Bodhi ! Bodhi ! Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! » paniqua soudain Cassian en plaçant l'un de ses bras derrière les épaules tremblantes de Bodhi.

Mais le pilote se recroquevilla encore plus, plaquant cette fois-ci ses paumes de main avec force contre ses oreilles rougies. Il n'entendait plus que le son précipité de son propre cœur partout autour de lui.

« BODHI ! Bon sang, regarde-moi ! »

« Il semblerait qu'il fasse une attaque. Il faut qu'il puisse respirer convenablement, » fit K-2SO en se penchant à leur hauteur.

Cassian sentit son ami trembler dans ses bras et il sut que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Impuissant, il ne sut que faire, et le droïde à ses côtés n'était en rien un droïde médical. De plus, c'était bien la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. Et pourtant, il connaissait Bodhi Rook comme une personne extrêmement nerveuse.

« Bodhi, il faut que tu respires, tu m'entends ? Bodhi ! »

Il réussit à capturer l'une de ses mains qu'il maintient fermement dans la sienne, bien que protégées toutes deux par les gants chauds d'hiver planétaire.

« Bodhi, hey ! » s'écria Cassian en le secouant. « Merde ! Bodhi, _Azúcar_ … ! Oh, tu m'entends ?! Respire ! »

K-2SO n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire « _Azúcar_ »bien qu'il pensa provenir de la planète Fest de Cassian, mais il vit que l'intonation de ce mot semblait apaiser un peu Bodhi. Les battements de son cœur qu'il ressentait vibrer grâce à ses capteurs commençaient à ralentir l'allure.

« Oui, c'est ça, _Azúcar_ … » fit plus doucement Cassian en enroulant son second bras autour de lui. « Calme-toi. Respire. »

Puis, Cassian jeta un regard à K-2SO et montra d'un signe léger de la tête la sortie en contrebas, signe qu'il souhaitait rapatrier Bodhi jusqu'au vaisseau. Il analyserait en détail la maisonnée demain matin, la nuit commençait à tomber qui plus est.

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Vaisseau Rogue One – 0 BBY**

« Cassian, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai… J'ai pris peur. »

« Non, tu sais très bien ce qui t'est arrivé, et tu vas me le dire. »

Bodhi détourna les yeux et délaissa la tasse chaude que lui avait offerte K2 sur l'accoudoir du siège ouvert qui servait de petite table. La chaleur du vaisseau lui faisait tant de bien et la boisson l'avait un peu revigoré.

Dans la demeure équivoque, Bodhi avait perdu pied. Par il ne sait quel hasard, ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les trois dans la même maison que lui montrait son rêve. Le panorama, la vitre, le petit escalier, les deux pièces… Non, ce n'était en rien un hasard, et ça Bodhi le savait.

Mais dans son rêve, la maison était propre et Cassian seul. De plus, durant leur retour jusqu'au vaisseau, K-2SO lui avait assuré trois fois qu'aucune embarcation ennemie n'avait atterri ici. Il avait d'ailleurs été intrigué par la question du pilote.

Et Cassian Andor, placé là, un genou à terre, face à Bodhi, paraissait ne pas vouloir rire et souhaitait avoir des explications nettes et précises de sa part. Mais Bodhi n'était pas bien ici. Il voulait quitter au plus vite cette planète et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Ou du moins, jamais sans laisser Cassian sans surveillance.

« Déjà, tu m'as foutu les jetons ce matin en m'interdisant de poursuivre la mission et maintenant tu-… Tu fais une crise de panique ! Une vraie ! Même à notre retour de Scarif ça ne t'est jamais arrivé ! »

Il n'avait pas tort, et Bodhi, en reportant son regard vers lui, put y lire une réelle angoisse tout droit pointer vers lui.

« Tu vas me prendre pour un fou… » marmonna Bodhi en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

Et pourtant, il voulait lui dire de ne jamais remettre les pieds là-bas, par crainte de se faire quérir par un seigneur Sith. Cassian prit une longue inspiration, se redressa, et prit place sur le siège libre près de Bodhi.

« Je ne te prendrai jamais pour un fou, tu m'entends, » lui affirma-t-il, pour ensuite se mettre à chercher ses mots. « Tu… J'ai confiance en toi et en ton esprit, c'est clair ? »

K-2SO qui était assis à la place du pilote fit mine de regarder ailleurs, mais s'il pouvait sourire à ce moment-là, il le ferait.

« Je fais des rêves, Cassian… » dit alors soudain Bodhi en fixant le sol de manière insistante.

« Quelle sorte de rêve ? »

« Depuis un mois, c'est toujours le même. Et ça te concerne. »

Cette fois-ci, il darda un regard on ne peut plus sérieux vers le capitaine et Cassian se remémora une scène dans la salle des archives sur Yavin IV, la fois où Bodhi lui avait avoué avoir oublié les rêves qu'il faisait. À ce moment-là il avait paru si attristé.

« À chaque fois que m'endors, je rêve de plus en plus distinctement de la même scène, Cassian… » lui avoua-t-il en baissant d'un ton. « Et… Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une prédiction… »

Sa voix parut plus enrouée à la fin de sa phrase et Cassian resta à l'écoute, gardant son regard rivé vers lui. Jamais il n'avait entendu une chose pareille.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, dans ce rêve ? » lui demanda-t-il sous le même ton.

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai compris que mon rêve se déroule sur Hoth. Dans cette maison que l'on a découverte. »

« Tu as déjà rêvé de cette maison ? » l'interrogea Cassian, incrédule tout en montrant du bout du pouce la direction de leur trouvaille.

Bodhi hocha gravement la tête, essayant de se replacer dans sa vision pour mieux voir la maison.

« Mais elle paraissait plus claire. Plus propre. Comme si tu l'avais rénové… J'ai reconnu la mezzanine et la vitre qui montrait le même paysage… Je crois qu'il s'agissait de ta maison. »

Le souffle de Cassian se coupa et sa main placée contre l'accoudoir du siège qui les séparait tous les deux, se serra douloureusement autour de celui-ci. Quelque chose était vraie dans les paroles du pilote, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il est vrai que pendant une infime seconde, en observant le paysage à travers la vitre, il avait pensé apprécier s'installer potentiellement ici, un jour, au calme après la guerre.

« Et dans ce rêve, tu rentres dans cet habitacle comme s'il était le tien. Tu montes les marches et regardes le paysage. Mais-… »

La suite parut difficile pour Bodhi qui baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard intense et presque craintif de son ami rivé vers lui. Mais aussitôt, presque inconsciemment, Cassian attrapa l'un des poignets de Bodhi, deux doigts contre sa peau, afin de l'aider à continuer.

« À chaque fois, » lui raconta donc Bodhi en fermant vivement les yeux. « Quelqu'un rentre aussi dans cette maison, se place derrière toi, et tu te fais _tuer_. »

Il sentit la poigne du capitaine Andor se faire plus puissante autour de son poignet mais il n'osa le regarder.

« Quelle est la personne qui me… fait _ça_ ? » articula Cassian après un instant de silence.

Bodhi revoyait cette figure noire, ce casque emblématique, ce sabre laser rouge. C'était insensé. Pourquoi… Pourquoi cet homme venait sans cesse le tuer dans son rêve ? _Pourquoi_ ?

« Bodhi, continue, » reprit Cassian qui venait stabiliser sa voix, émettant une pression contre son poignet tremblant afin de l'immobiliser.

Il y eut un profond silence où Bodhi resta à observer le sol, tout en essayant de canaliser les frissons persistants, puis il finit par déporter ses pupilles jusqu'aux yeux foncés de son aîné.

« C'est _lui_ … » dit-il dans un murmure.

Les larmes naissantes qui tachaient les pupilles profondes du pilote ne tomberaient pas. Il se le refusait. Pas devant Cassian.

« Qui ? » insista Cassian sous le même ton, espérant pouvoir en apprendre davantage. « Bodhi, je t'ai dit te faire confiance. Toi aussi tu en fais de même pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

La poigne de Cassian contre sa peau devint soudain moins douloureuse, et les poumons de Bodhi se remplirent d'air frais, engendré tout droit grâce aux paroles du capitaine du vaisseau. Et pour la première fois, le nom de cette personne tant redoutée vint rouler sur la langue de Bodhi Rook.

« C'est celui qu'on surnomme… Dark Vador. »

Ce prénom n'était en rien inconnu à Cassian qui resta un instant figé, se remémorant des récits de certains Résistants ayant fui ce Sith de justesse avec les plans, ainsi que les explications de Leia Organa, anciennement prisonnière de ce dernier. Mais ce n'était pas tout. La galaxie entière en venait à craindre cette personne aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre.

« Ce… Cet ancien Jedi… ? » finit par dire Cassian, espérant avoir mal entendu.

* * *

Merci pour vos messages qui me poussent à continuer :) J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, à très vite, kisss


	5. Tu vas mourir, Cassian

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Tu vas mourir, Cassian**  
_-''-_

 _« Ce… Cet ancien Jedi… ? » finit par dire Cassian, espérant avoir mal entendu._

Et Bodhi hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Cassian ne pouvait pas y croire. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Son ami rêvait donc sans cesse de sa propre mort, produite par les mains de cet homme terrible ?

« Bodhi, hey, explique-moi pourquoi ce type viendrait jusqu'à moi ? » reprit vivement le capitaine avant que Bodhi n'ait abaissé les yeux. « Je ne suis qu'un rebelle parmi tant d'autres ! Il n'avait qu'à bombarder le bâtiment dans lequel je me trouvais pour me tuer ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, » avoua-t-il, troublé, ses yeux balayant l'espace de manière nerveuse. « Il… Il t'a parlé ! Il-… Je pense qu'il cherchait quelque chose ! »

En effet, le Seigneur Sith aurait pu aisément en finir avec la vie de Cassian Andor s'il le voulait vraiment mort. Il ne se serait pas déplacé pour si peu, sans vouloir froisser le respect du capitaine. Alors Bodhi en était certain, Vador était allé jusqu'à Andor pour une raison bien précise qui lui échappait encore.

« Tu me crois, n'est ce pas ? » souffla soudain Bodhi en voyant que Cassian avait relâché entièrement son poignet alors qu'il avait placé une main contre son front pour mieux réfléchir.

« Oui. Oui bien sûr que je te crois, » lui répondit illico Cassian en se massant lentement les tempes, conscient que Bodhi ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur ce genre de chose. « Et il s'agit toujours du même rêve ? »

« Oui, qui se précise de jour en jour. La maison qu'on a découverte me porte à croire que ça correspondrait à une visions du… du _futur_. »

Il dit alors le dernier mot un peu plus bas, comme hésitant à ce que Cassian puisse connaître son jugement face à ce rêve.

« Es-tu allé voir un médecin pour cela ? » coupa court K-2SO qui s'était rapproché d'eux avec curiosité évidente.

« O-Oui, mais elle m'a dit que ces rêves n'avaient aucun lien avec-… Enfin, elle pense seulement qu'il s'agit de quelques séquelles laissées par ma virée chez Saw Gerrera. »

Cassian avait entendu que la Force pouvait produire des choses folles, et la venue de Luke Skywalker dans leurs rangs avait ouvert une voie dans l'esprit de Cassian plus tolérante envers ce qu'il appelait le « chiflado » qui en Standard voulait dire le « farfelu ».

Mais croire à ce rêve comme étant une prédiction était un peu difficile pour lui. Lorsqu'il abaissa sa main pour voir Bodhi, il remarqua que le pilote et K-2SO l'observaient dans l'attente d'une décision de sa part.

« Bon, écoutez, » annonça donc Cassian après un instant de réflexion, tout en enfermant sa paume de main contre son poing serré. « On termine la mission demain matin et on ne met plus les pieds dans cette maison. »

Bodhi se sentit soulagé par cette déclaration bien qu'il savait que Cassian semblait avoir envie de retourner là-bas pour analyser les lieux. K-2SO proposa au capitaine de s'y rendre seul pour chercher des informations potentiellement utiles mais Cassian refusa. Elle était abandonnée après tout, ils ne trouveraient rien de plus concret.

« Et à notre retour, tu iras parler de ça à Leia Organa, » reprit Cassian en désignant Bodhi du bout de son index. « Elle a un bon réseau, elle pourra peut-être t'aider. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi. »

À ce moment-là, Bodhi eut la douloureuse impression que Cassian se faisait plus de soucis pour le pilote plutôt que pour sa propre sureté. Son ami venait de lui annoncer qu'il rêvait de lui chaque soir, stipulant une mort assez douloureuse et terrifiante, tout de même.

« Bon, il est grand temps de faire un rapport de la situation à Mothma, » dit soudain Cassian en brisant la réflexion de chacun, paraissant soudain plus entrain.

Suite à ses dires, il se leva et alla récupérer un petit disque holographique déposé sur le tableau de bord. Bodhi jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le robot debout près de lui, et ce dernier lui offrit un regard à travers ses yeux bleus électroniques que Bodhi put lire comme étant de la _compassion_ envers lui.

Puis, il reporta son regard vers le capitaine qui s'était assis sur le siège du pilote, pivoté vers le centre du vaisseau alors qu'il allumait l'engin circulaire entre ses mains. Bodhi constata avec déstabilisation que Cassian était agité et presque nerveux, ça se voyait à la façon dont il tapotait énergiquement ses doigts contre l'appareil en l'attente d'une réponse et dont ses talons tapaient le sol de façon rapide et discontinue.

L'avait-il effrayé ?

« _Ici Solo. Je suis chargé de regrouper les données de la mission de déménagement. Le temps que les grands finissent de débattre pour un oui ou pour un non,_ » fit donc la voix presque lasse de l'homme holographique qui apparut.

À ce nom, Bodhi se redressa aussitôt et observa le buste de dos grésillant au sein du cercle de l'engin. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, ni même de vraiment avoir un contact visuel avec lui. La seule chose que pouvait dire Bodhi, c'était que cet homme savait crier très fort. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il entendait Han Solo s'énerver sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, sa voix résonnant alors absolument partout dans la base.

Mais pour Bodhi Rook, cet homme était le héros –avec Luke Skywalker, évidemment-.

« C'est Han Solo ! Han Solo ! » s'exclama Bodhi à voix basse en faisant les gros yeux à Cassian, sachant que l'hologramme ne pouvait pas le voir.

Cassian Andor jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Bodhi aux yeux soudain illuminés et la commissure de ses lèvres s'éleva très légèrement, puis il reporta son regard vers Han qu'il connaissait déjà un peu mieux que Bodhi.

Très bien, il allait avoir affaire avec l'homme qui se foutait bien de toutes conventions.

« On a bouclé la zone 8 de la planète. Demain nous nous occupons des deux dernières et nous rentrons, » l'informa simplement Cassian.

« _Et alors ? Le verdict ? Tressk Jervada avait raison ? Cette planète peut éventuellement nous servir de base ?_ »

Et l'aversion de Han Solo pour ces principes se voyait à travers son langage et son ton, mais Cassian ne parut pas s'en froisser.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. Mis à part quelques prédateurs qui aiment chasser les Tauntauns, tout va bien. C'est la nature après tout, » lui expliqua-t-il en se rappelant pourtant n'être tombé que sur les proies, en tout cas, pour le moment.

« _Écoutez, loin de moi l'envie que l'un de nous tombe sur ce genre de truc. J'ai lu quelques archives dessus._ »

Cassian aussi. Ces bêtes étaient grandes, poilues, un peu repoussantes, mais aussi carnivores. Cependant, il sembla ne pas s'en inquiéter et apporta d'autres renseignements au contrebandier.

« Je doute qu'on trouve une planète moins hostile que celle-là dans le rayon indiqué. Ils sont peu nombreux et n'attaqueront pas nos infrastructures. »

Han Solo donna d'autres indications, mais Bodhi n'écoutait déjà plus, s'étant replongé dans ses pensées douloureuses. Allait-il pouvoir supporter un éventuel déménagement de la base rebelle jusqu'ici ? Que faire si ce rêve relevait bien d'une prédiction quelconque ? Rester ici avec Cassian, même étant dans la base, était un danger, non ?

Il fut tellement emporté dans ce flot de pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Cassian avait mis fin à la communication et qu'il se dirigeait vers lui avec une boîte en fer.

« Tiens, » lui dit-il en tendant le contenant vers Bodhi qui sursauta à son arrivée. « Ce sont les rations pour ce soir. »

« Merci… »

Mais à vrai dire, Bodhi n'avait pas faim du tout. Cette espèce de crise de panique lui avait retourné l'estomac et il ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir. Enfin, non. C'était son corps qui voulait se reposer car son esprit appréhendait tous ces rêves de plus en plus précis.

« Dors, » lui ordonna soudain Cassian en voyant que les yeux du pilote avaient du mal à rester ouverts. « Tu te lèveras cette nuit si tu as faim, mais là, je pense qu'il faut que tu te reposes. »

K-2SO acquiesça d'un signe de tête et finalement, Bodhi était tellement éreinté qu'il ne refusa pas l'offre et déposa la boîte en fer au sol pour ensuite se laisser retomber contre les deux sièges en long pour reposer tout son corps. Pourtant, il luttait contre son propre esprit qui commençait à vouloir s'endormir lui aussi. Comme pousser à en savoir davantage.

Bodhi serra les poings combattant encore un peu ce besoin vivace de rejoindre les bras de Morphée et il fut à peine conscient lorsque Cassian recouvrit son corps d'une bien chaude couverture tout en échouant un instant sa main contre son épaule pour ensuite la retirer avec douceur, dans une promesse silencieuse qu'il n'était pas loin.

Le droïde attendit cinq petites minutes et croyant que Bodhi dormait – ce qui n'était pas encore vraiment le cas- il pivota sa tête vers Cassian qui raclait le fond de la boîte à l'aide d'une fourchette, récupérant les derniers morceaux du féculent violacé.

« Tu l'as appelé _Azúcar,_ »glissa le robot, l'air de rien.

Mais Cassian ne répondit pas, et Bodhi eut le reflexe de se demander si K-2SO parlait bien de lui, mais était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement.

« J'ai vérifié dans les données linguistiques de la planète Fest, » insista pourtant le droïde, ne lâchant pas son programmeur des yeux.

« Et _alors_ ? » lâcha Cassian en lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est un mignon surnom que tu lui as trouvé là. »

Le mot _mignon_ était quelque chose d'étrange sortit tout droit des circuits du droïde, mais ce n'est pas ce qui atterra le plus Cassian.

« Et toi, t'en veux un de surnom ? » lui largua-t-il plus vivement en le pointant du bout de sa fourchette.

« Te connaissant, ça va être extrêmement vil et vexant. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bodhi, amusé par leurs chamailleries, et rejoint doucement le sommeil tant convoité par son corps.

« Va recharger tes batteries, _Montón de chatarra !_ » s'exclama Cassian en baissant tout de même d'un ton, pour ensuite tirer vivement sur la poignée qui ouvrait le vide à ordure.

Mot, jeu de mots ou bien tournure de phrase que ne connaissait pas K-2SO qui observa Cassian jeter la boîte et les couverts dans le dépotoir.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire de même, Grand dadais, » lui glissa le robot avec un très grand sérieux.

« _Grand da_ -quoi ? »

Cassian arqua un sourcil à son adresse. D'où sortait-il cette insulte qui datait au moins de 500 ans av. BY ?

« Oui, moi j'assume totalement les insultes que je sors, » lui lança K-2SO avec ironie mordante. « Je ne suis pas comme toi qui les masques en utilisant sa propre langue natale. »

Si Cassian le pouvait, il aurait étranglé ce robot qui lui servait de partenaire.

_-''-_

 **Hoth (donnée non confirmée) – Maison de Cassian Andor (donnée non confirmée) - ? XBY**

 _Dark Vador venait de faire un pas vers Cassian Andor et ce dernier avait reculé d'effroi contre la vitre juste derrière lui. Il maudit son absence de vigilance l'ayant poussé à laisser son blaster à l'étage inférieur. À ce moment-là, il n'avait que ses mains pour se défendre._

 _Cependant, le Sith ne fit aucun geste menaçant à son égard et se contenta de l'observer d'à travers son lourd masque noir. Cassian demeura immobile, le cœur battant, réfléchissant à vive allure pour trouver une échappatoire. S'il y en avait une bien sûr._

 _« Où-est-il ? »_

 _La voix modifiée paraissait englober toute la pièce et Cassian ne lui répondit pas, trop concentré à scruter ce masque. Son dos pressé contre la vitre et ses paumes de mains qui faisaient de même, commençaient à le brûler du froid mordant extérieur, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et resta paralysé sur place._

 _S'il se précipitait jusqu'à la rambarde et qu'il sautait par-dessus pour atteindre l'étage inférieur, avait-il le temps de récupérer son blaster avant de-…_

 _« Où est Rook ? » reprit plus distinctivement le Sith en coupant les pensées du capitaine._

 _À ce nom, une épouvante tout droit dirigée vers Bodhi vint naître dans les entrailles de Cassian. Mais tel le tacticien qu'il était, il joua la carte du mensonge pour la sureté de Bodhi Rook tout en stabilisant du mieux qu'il puisse l'intonation de sa voix._

 _« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le recherchez ici… La Résistance a déserté Hoth depuis-… »_

 _« Nous savons de source sûre que si on vous retrouve, Capitaine Andor, on trouve aussi le pilote. »_

 _Cassian déglutit, glissant ses yeux vers la porte d'entrée en contrebas qu'il pouvait voir d'ici. La fuite était impossible et puis, il ne fallait surtout pas que Bodhi vienne ici._

 _« Lui et moi ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'auparavant, vos informations sont erronées, » répliqua finalement Cassian en se détachant légèrement de la vitre, reportant son regard vers son opposant._

 _Il se félicita intérieurement pour ne pas défaillir face à cet homme et espéra grandement que Lord Vador aille chercher ailleurs. Ce qui, dans l'état actuel des choses, était improbable. Si K-2SO était là, il aurait gentiment offert à Cassian le pourcentage de chance qu'il avait de survivre. Et ce pourcentage risquait de frôler la barre du zéro._

 _« Il est inutile de me mentir, » intervint l'ancien Jedi en levant lentement sa main gantée vers Cassian._

 _Le cœur du rebelle s'empara d'un sursaut d'effroi lorsqu'il sentit sa gorge se compresser sous la poigne d'une main invisible. Il porta aussitôt une paume à sa gorge, essayant de se défaire de ce pouvoir psychique. Mais rien à faire, ses jambes cédèrent et il entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant de l'air._

 _Mais alors qu'il pensa perdre connaissance suite au manque d'oxygène, cette pression disparue et ses poumons purent récupérer l'air nécessaire à sa survie. Cassian plaqua ses deux mains contre le sol et toussa rudement, contrecoup du manque d'air._

 _« Je répète ma question. Où se trouve Bodhi Rook ? »_

 _Rouvrant les yeux, Cassian serra les poings et leva la tête vers Vador qui le dominait de sa hauteur. Il serra sa mâchoire, et s'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se savait foutu, mais jamais Vador ne lui ferait cracher le morceau, jamais. Et ce fut un regard gorgé de colère qu'il offrit à ce Sith._

 _« Je vois que tu es résigné à mourir, » remarqua Vador sans la moindre compassion dans le ton de sa voix robotisée. « Mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, rebelle. »_

 _D'un seul coup, Cassian sentit son corps être redressé par une force invisible et son dos rencontra à nouveau la vitre glaciale. La douleur le fit grimacer et un poids indescriptible pesa sur son torse, le maintenant contre la surface plane. Au fond de lui, il espéra secrètement que Vador puisse l'achever vite. Et qu'il s'en aille rapidement avant que Bodhi ne revienne ici._

 _C'était si ironique. Finalement, alors qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en mission, il allait la perdre en étant reclus de tout ça._

 _Mais il remarqua que le Sith ne s'avançait pas vers lui et qu'il restait silencieux. Il osa donc un regard tremblant vers lui et constata que son ennemi ne le fixait plus, mais observait quelque chose près du lit._

 _Déglutissant, Cassian suivit faiblement la zone que semblait fixer cet homme sombre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur._

 _Là, sur l'une des étagères positionnée au-dessus du lit à deux places, entre deux bibelots quelconques, se trouvait un cadre holographique qui brillait doucement et qui dévoilaient deux personnes. La première était Cassian Andor lui-même qui souriait, ses avant-bras déposés contre le casque de pilote blanc situé sur ses genoux. La seconde était Bodhi Rook, tout aussi souriant que lui, même plus, un bras passé autour des épaules du capitaine. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tout proches, leurs cuisses se touchant et leurs têtes légèrement penchée l'une vers l'autre._

 _Cassian s'arrêta de respirer, priant pour que Vador ne comprenne pas. Mais c'était peu le connaître, il n'était pas si bête, et pouvait clairement lire la vérité sur le visage de Cassian quand il se retourna vers lui._

 _D'un seul coup, la pression contre son torse disparue et Cassian put respirer plus distinctement, maintenant libéré de ce pouvoir. Mais il n'était en rien soulagé et sentit que même ses lèvres tremblaient._

 _« Il vit ici, n'est ce pas ? »_

 _Ce ne fut pourtant en rien une question et le cœur de Cassian chavira. Il voulait courir à l'extérieur, retrouver Bodhi, où qu'il soit, dans le hangar, dans le labo, à dresser des Tauntauns ou à faire des fouilles dans cette grotte près du volcan endormi, et lui hurler de fuir loin d'ici. Et puis, dans cette maison, il n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui, et Vador ne le laisserait surement pas faire._

 _Ainsi, désespéré et le cœur soudain douloureux, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler à l'injustice._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?! » hurla-t-il alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux._

 _Il se fichait bien de briser le masque qu'il portait en tant qu'ancien tacticien officier de haut rang de la Résistance. La seule chose qui importait était que Vador voulait Bodhi et qu'il allait l'avoir._

 _« Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité désormais, capitaine Andor. »_

 _Finalement, ce ne fut pas une si mauvaise chose. Cassian Andor ne put pas longtemps souffrir de cette pensée car à peine ses pupilles se mirent à refléter un rouge acide, qu'un sabre laser chaud vint percuter son torse. L'entaille fut nette et rapide, peu profonde mais meurtrière, partant de sa hanche remontant jusqu'à son cou._

 _La vitre blanche derrière lui se tapissa d'un rouge maladif et l'éclat de vie dans ses yeux disparu instantanément alors que son corps regagnait lourdement le sol au pied du Seigneur Sith._

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Vaisseau Rogue One – 0 BBY**

Dans l'unique refresher du vaisseau, la porte était close, et à l'intérieur, l'on pouvait entendre la respiration forte et saccadée de Bodhi Rook, là recroquevillé dans un coin de la minuscule pièce, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Son rêve était allé bien plus loin que ce à quoi il aurait pensé. Certes, ce cauchemar s'était abrégé de la pire de manière, ne pouvant supporter la mort de Cassian, mais les détails avaient été là. Absolument tout. La peur de Cassian, la présence imposante du Sith, la fraicheur de la pièce. _Tout_.

Il avait failli réveiller Cassian pour vérifier s'il était toujours bien vivant, mais finalement, il avait préféré se cloitrer ici et faire passer son malaise. Ses mains arrachaient presque ses cheveux alors qu'il essayait de trouver un point d'ancrage assez puissant.

« Cassian est en vie… Cassian est avec Kay… À bord du vaisseau, » se répétait-il inlassablement.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, une nouvelle interrogation venait d'apparaître, immergeant l'autre. Dark Vador n'était pas venu pour Cassian Andor, non. Mais il était venu pour lui. Pour _Bodhi_.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il abaissa lentement ses mains pour fixer d'un regard vide la porte close. Ainsi donc, Cassian se faisait tuer pour lui. Il ne disait rien et Vador n'en avait que faire. D'après ses paroles, lui et Cassian vivaient dans _cette maison_.

Cette petite pensée commença à réchauffer le cœur de Bodhi qui finalement, à travers ses larmes –provenant en partie par les émotions de Cassian dans son rêve-, il finit par sourire doucement et replongea son visage dans ses bras pour faire le vide dans son esprit.

Toutefois, il ne put réprimer sa soudaine envie de sortir du vaisseau et retourner vers le lieu emblématique. Après avoir fait passer ses émotions en pagailles, principalement amené par le Cassian du _futur,_ Bodhi se leva, quitta le refresher puis sans un bruit, enfila un épais manteau.

K-2SO était en veille afin de pouvoir regagner entièrement sa batterie, vidé par toutes les sauvegardes que lui faisait faire Cassian sur Hoth, et ce dernier lui, était allongé sur deux sièges en long, et paraissait dormir, emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures. À l'entrée du vaisseau, la main de Bodhi se serra douloureusement autour de la poignée en fer qu'il tenait alors qu'il observait le bel endormi.

Aussi discrètement qu'il puisse, il quitta le vaisseau, protégé par le froid mordant, surtout en pleine nuit, armé d'une lampe portative. Mais le froid lui fit un bien fou l'absence de toute tempête cette soirée-là lui permit de voir les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Cependant, il n'était pas là pour voir un spectacle de ce type, et à l'aide de sa lampe torche et de la carte numérique, il put aisément retrouver la maison abandonnée.

Plusieurs fois, il manqua de glisser sur les surfaces lisses du sol avant de l'atteindre, mais arriva à son objectif assez rapidement. Une fois dans l'habitacle, il eut réellement l'impression de connaître cet endroit pourtant désolé et gorgé de glace. Pendant qu'il montait les marches fragiles, il se demandait réellement si lui et Cassian allaient… un jour habiter _ensemble_.

« Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça, » marmonna Bodhi en arrivant dans la fameuse chambre mezzanine.

Il fit glisser sa lampe torche un peu partout sur les murs sales et glacés, ainsi que sur la vitre. Il déglutit en imaginant Cassian se tenir en face de lui, alors que la place de Bodhi était celle de Dark Vador.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers la fenêtre et approcha lentement sa main gantée vers la vitre épaisse. Doucement, après avoir touché la surface, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ce barrage qui le séparait de l'extérieur et imagina cette fois-ci le sang de Cassian tacher cette surface. Refermant vivement le poing, il clôt ses paupières avec fermeté puis se retourna vers la pièce, comme l'avait fait Cassian.

Il n'y avait évidemment personne, seulement des morceaux de glace et de neige, ainsi que sa propre ombre reflétée par deux lunes dans le ciel. Si ces rêves prédisaient l'avenir, alors dans quelque temps, un Seigneur Sith et Cassian se feraient face ici. Aucun doute. C'était bien cette maison.

Chirrut lui avait dit que la Force le prévenait de quelque chose. La Force –ou quoi que ce soit- le prévenait de la mort future de Cassian. Bientôt, la blancheur de cette sérénité sera souillée de rouge.

La nausée le prit et son cœur se serra. Il détourna les yeux de son ombre reflétée sur le mur d'en face et inconsciemment, ses pupilles vinrent se fixer vers un autre endroit de la salle. Ce fut alors l'image d'un hologramme particulier qui lui vint en mémoire, celui que Dark Vador avait vu et qui avait confirmé ses doutes.

Alors ainsi donc, lui et Cassian allaient partager leur vie ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils auraient une vie paisible sur Hoth, tous les deux ? C'était à ne pas y croire. Et au fond de lui, Bodhi se réjouit que cette alternative puisse prendre le jour. Si seulement son rêve ne venait pas tout gâcher.

Mais soudain, il entendit une surface de glace craquer à l'étage inférieur et Bodhi s'arma aussitôt du blaster qu'il avait tout de même apporté avec lui jusqu'ici, et la peur au ventre, s'approcha de la rambarde pour éclairer l'intrus en contrebas. Et quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait seulement de Cassian Andor emmitouflé dans son chaud manteau en fourrure et qui regardait dans sa direction.

« Je savais que tu allais y retourner, » avoua Cassian sans bouger de sa position.

Bodhi abaissa l'arme à feu et le fixa de sa hauteur, pressant ses mains contre la balustrade en fer.

« Mon rêve est devenu plus précis, Cassian, » lui répondit-il, le cœur gros.

Le capitaine demeura silencieux à l'observer d'en bas. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient rougies, il avait surement dû quitter le vaisseau dans la précipitation et n'avait pas lacé ses chaussures ni même apporté un casque ou un bonnet pour protéger sa peau du froid mordant.

« Tu vas mourir… » murmura Bodhi d'une voix enrouée. « Je le sais. »

Un bloc épais de neige glissa du toit pour tomber sur le sol et se briser en multitude de flocons, et le bruit alerta les deux hommes qui lancèrent un regard préoccupé par l'orifice du mur qui faisait office d'entrée. Contre son gré, le capitaine sentit une petite pincée de peur commencer à faire brûler ses entrailles, mais il ne le montra pas à Bodhi et se retourna vers lui, puis tendit une main vers sa hauteur.

« Ne restons pas là. Viens, » lui fit-il avec douce fermeté.

Bodhi avala difficilement, voyant à la place de Cassian en contrebas, la table où le Cassian de son rêve avait délaissé son blaster. Il s'était maudit pour cette erreur quelques minutes avant de se faire ôter la vie. Mais il secoua vivement la tête pour oublier cette idée et quitter des mains la rambarde pour finalement rejoindre Cassian en bas des marches.

Une fois en bas, Cassian avait toujours sa main tendue vers lui, ayant suivi son ascension, et timidement, Bodhi accepta cette main. Et à peine eut-il attrapé ce que lui offrait Cassian que ce dernier tira sur son bras pour attirer le plus jeune contre lui.

L'un des bras de Cassian vint s'enrouler autour du cou de Bodhi, et le seconde se plaça derrière son dos tandis que par reflexe, le pilote plaça les siens autour des hanches de son aîné. Le nez de Bodhi vint frôler la peau du cou de Cassian qui n'avait pas non plus pris le temps de fermer correctement son manteau, et il inspira son odeur, souhaitant que son cerveau se le remémore pour toujours.

L'une des mains de Cassian vint s'apposer derrière le crâne de Bodhi en signe de réconfort et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

« Cassian, si un jour on-… »

Mais Bodhi se coupa, serrant plus fort ses bras autour du bassin de Cassian, rapprochant plus fermement leurs deux corps.

« Promets-moi que tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici, » dit-il finalement, son souffle caressant la peau du plus âgé.

Cassian ouvrit légèrement les yeux, appréciant cette caresse d'air dans son cou, et hocha doucement la tête, permettant à certaines mèches de cheveux appartenant Bodhi de venir le chatouiller.

« Je te le promets, » lui assura-t-il après un instant de silence, là où seul le vent se faisait entendre.

Cassian Andor ne savait pas si oui ou non, ce rêve était un indice du futur, mais pour Bodhi, à ce moment-là, il était prêt à lui promettre tout ce qu'il avait.

* * *

 _Pour_ _répondre à Lil, je t'annonce qu'il y aura environ dix chapitres et que j'ai en tête la dernier chapitre donc je ne vais pas dériver trop loin.  
Bientôt je serais en vacances et je pourrais avancer dans mes fics :)  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _


	6. La machine que tu es devenue

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
 **La machine que tu es devenue**  
_-''-_

 **Hoth – Zone 12 – 0 BBY**

Comme promis, le lendemain matin, ils quittèrent la zone appartenant à cette maison symbolique et continuèrent leur périple.

À ce moment-là, Bodhi capturait des images de ce désert aux dunes de glaces plutôt assez proéminentes quand Cassian détaillait le paysage derrière ses macrojumelles. Ce dernier trouvait étrange la présence des Tauntauns ici, son ami Tressk n'avait pas annoncé cette zone comme abritant cette espèce. Il y en avait une dizaine vers l'embouchure de la forêt gelée et il faisait glisser son regard derrière le troupeau pacifiste.

« Ça y est, il ne nous reste que la zone 13, et ça sera fini ! » s'exclama Bodhi en faisant signe à Cassian qui était à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui.

Mais Cassian ne répondit pas tout de suite, ayant attardé son regard sur les Tauntauns sauvages qui paraissaient tous aux aguets. Certains commençaient à lâcher quelques petits cris puissants et d'autres secouaient frénétiquement la tête, recherchant des yeux une potentielle menace.

Cependant, le pilote et le droïde, occupés à ranger la machine dans la mallette blanche de neige, ne remarquèrent pas la concentration de leur ami. Et soudain, Cassian vit que le troupeau lointain s'enfuyait dans la forêt, tout droit coursé par un animal épais et puissant.

Il abaissa d'un seul coup ses jumelles, les yeux arrondis. Ça aussi c'était une nouvelle. Rien ne stipulait qu'il y avait cette espèce carnivore dans les parages. La carte était donc faussée par endroits.

« Monstres des neiges à trois heures ! » s'écria donc Cassian en désignant la forêt à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui du bout de son index.

« Ce sont des Wampa, Cassian. Des Wam-… » commença K-2SO en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre suite à la distance qui les séparait.

« Présentement, je suis dans le regret de t'apprendre que je m'en _branle_ ! »

Mais à peine eut-il dit ses mots en se retournant vers Bodhi et lui, que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau et son cœur s'accéléra vivement.

« Bodhi ! Derrière toi ! » hurla-t-il soudainement en remarquant l'ombre qui trônait en haut de la dune de neige juste derrière l'humain.

Le pilote eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit cette masse blanche dévaler la dune en neige pour se jeter sur lui. Ou plutôt, _pour le pousser violemment_ sur le côté comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon qui gênait son avancée.

Bodhi fut éjecté à sa droite et retomba lourdement dans la neige, sonné par le coup de cet animal contre son visage, et la neige autour de lui se tapissa de rouge. Cassian sentit un frisson d'effroi le parcourir, son regard rivé vers le corps de son ami, si bien que cette seconde d'inattention lui fut fatale.

L'animal ne s'était pas arrêté et avait continué sa route avec une rapidité assez étonnante pour l'épaisseur de cette bête, attiré par le manteau couleur clair de Cassian, semblable aux fourrures des Tauntauns. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dégainer le blaster à sa ceinture, le Wampa l'agrippa sévèrement par la gorge, bloquant son souffle, soulevant son corps impuissant.

Il entendit à peine K-2SO appeler son nom avec panique évidente, n'ayant pas le temps d'accourir vers lui pour l'aider –et n'ayant pas d'arme à feu sur lui actuellement-, puis il croisa le regard terrifiant de cette créature qui levait sa seconde patte dans l'optique de lui broyer le crâne.

Cassian battit des jambes dans le vide, serrant ses mains contre le poignet poilu de cette chose, mais rien à faire. Il allait se faire tuer. Si bêtement. Tout ça parce que la vision de Bodhi projeté dans la neige avec force surhumaine et le sang sur ce manteau blanc l'avait pris de court et bloqué dans ses gestes.

Cependant, trois tirs de blaster rouges filèrent dans les airs, atteignant la bête à l'épaule qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il lâcha l'humain entre ses mains et Cassian rejoignit le sol sans douceur, le visage rougi. Le Wampa quant à lui ne demanda pas son reste, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette étrange menace, et détala à travers la tempête naissante.

« Bodhi, tu es vivant ! » fit le robot avec soulagement en s'approchant du pilote qui était sur les fesses dans la neige, abaissant lentement son bras qui conservait fermement le blaster.

Cassian massa son cou douloureux tout en jetant un regard dérouté vers Bodhi qui l'avait sauvé juste à temps. Son nez était en sang et sa tempe droite saignait elle aussi abondamment, mais il avait été apte à tirer et à bien viser. Le cœur de Cassian se réchauffa et il se leva maladroitement, encore secoué par cette poigne de fer, et marcha vers eux.

K-2SO vérifiait déjà les blessures de Bodhi à l'aide d'un scanner vert qui défilait sur son visage rouge de sang et blanc par endroits, là où des flocons de neige s'étaient piégés. Cassian se laissa tomber à genoux près du plus jeune, le souffle encore court.

« Bon sang… Un peu plus et on échouait dans notre mission… » murmura Cassian en croisant le regard de Bodhi.

Ce dernier renifla un coup, ressentant aussitôt un goût de fer désagréable dans le fond de sa gorge mais ne s'en formalisa pas et sourit doucement à Cassian.

« Merci, Bodhi… » reprit Cassian en abaissant les yeux n'osant les regarder tous les deux. « J'ai été lent. J'ai bien failli tout faire foirer. »

« Je l'ai été aussi, j'aurai dû voir ce Wampa au lieu de rester fasciné par le paysage, » lui avoua Bodhi en cherchant le regard de Cassian qu'il ne trouva pas.

« Non, vous avez été parfaits tous les deux. C'était moi qui m'occupais de vos arrières. »

K-2SO avait hésité à sortir un petit commentaire doucereux à Cassian, stipulant de sa faiblesse quand il avait vu le corps de Bodhi était frappé par la bête, ce qui l'avait bloqué dans son élan. Cependant, il n'en dit rien, sachant pertinemment que Cassian Andor avait toujours émis des limites autour de lui et de son entourage pour éviter ce genre de phénomène.

Le robot savait que Cassian allait longtemps s'en vouloir pour avoir été ralenti dans sa compréhension de la situation, tout droit causé par Bodhi Rook. Non, causé par son propre esprit. Lui, un tacticien de renommée au sein de l'Alliance ne pouvait se le permettre.

« Il faut rentrer au vaisseau. Nous devons arrêter l'hémorragie de ton nez, Bodhi, » glissa finalement K-2SO en voyant la tempête s'approcher.

Cassian ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, commençant à ressentir la vive fraicheur contre ses muscles, là, toujours assis dans la neige, et se leva tout en aidant Bodhi à se redresser. Il l'aida ainsi à rentrer jusqu'à leur embarcation, bras passé sous ses aisselles, le sien, contre ses épaules. Mais quelque chose d'amer resta au travers de la gorge du capitaine.

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Vaisseau Rogue One – 0 BBY**

Tandis que K-2SO nettoyait les blessures de Bodhi, ce dernier jetait des regards furtifs vers Cassian Andor. Le capitaine paraissait plus agité et fixait avec aigreur une carte numérique située sur ses genoux. Bodhi pensait qu'il était dans cet état à cause de cette zone 12 renfermant des Wampa, ce qui n'était pas en corrélation avec les données de son ami. Sa préoccupation venait en effet quelque peu de là.

« Cassian, » intervint Bodhi une fois que K-2SO eut fini et qu'il rangeait les affaires dans la trousse médiale. « Je pense qu'ils ont migré jusqu'ici. La carte n'est pas forcément mauvaise, les Wampa suivent simplement les directions que prennent leurs proies. »

Plus intéressé par les paroles de son ami, Cassian lui lança tout de même un regard réservé, et attendit la suite du discours de son ami.

« Regarde, on a croisé des Tauntauns, et ils ne sont pas indiqués sur la carte eux non plus, » reprit le pilote en quittant son siège pour prendre place sur celui près de Cassian et lui montrer du bout de son index la zone en question. « Comme certaines espèces, ils sont surement en quête de meilleure nourriture, et une fois la subsistance d'un endroit écoulé, ils migrent pour en chercher d'autres. Et les Wampa suivent leurs traces. »

« Il faudrait donc établir un potentiel chemin de migration, » fit alors Cassian en hochant lentement la tête.

« Je suppose. Il y a des gens à la Résistance qui sont là pour ça ? »

« Oui, on a des biologistes spécialisés. »

Puis, le capitaine se laissa plonger dans le regard intense de son pilote et en oublia la carte tactile sur ses genoux. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, ils avaient fait tous deux du bon boulot après tout, non ? Il formait une bonne équipe.

« Ce n'est pas toi le stratège ? » lui sourit doucement Bodhi après un instant de silence.

« Pas en ce qui concerne la faune et la flore. Tu t'es peut-être trouvé une nouvelle voie, » lui répondit alors Cassian en souriant plus faiblement.

Bodhi aurait voulu lui dire qu'il préférait nettement plus être dans les airs à piloter un X-Wing pour le bien de la Résistance, mais il resta focaliser sur l'expression un peu distante de son ami. Finalement, il n'en pipa mot et Cassian changea rapidement de sujet en déclarant vouloir terminer la mission dans la fin de la journée.

Et Bodhi Rook eut la désagréable impression que depuis l'attaque du Wampa, quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux.

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Zone 13 – 0 BBY**

Bodhi abaissa la petite caméra qu'il portait sur son nez jusque-là, et verrouilla l'engin qui venait d'enregistrer les dernières données de cette zone dégagée du globe. Quelques arbres sans feuilles éparses étaient seuls décor du paysage. Un des reliefs de ce panorama avait mal été capturé à cause de la tempête, et Bodhi s'était proposé d'y retourner pour rapidement compléter les données avec une autre machine portative.

Il avait aussi surtout voulu être un instant seul, loin des remarques désobligeantes de K-2SO –c'était son caractère après tout- et de la soudaine mauvaise humeur de Cassian. Et le froid vivifiant l'aidait un peu à réfléchir. Vu comment s'était parti, cette planète serait bientôt le siège de la base principale de l'Alliance, et il appréhendait ardemment cela.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir alors qu'il détaillait les plaines majestueuses des yeux, à quelques mètres du vaisseau posé sur la glace, et il comprit qu'il était temps de partir s'il voulait rentrer à la base avant qu'une tempête de nuit ne se proclame.

Il laissa donc l'engin pendre à son cou par une lanière et rejoignit son embarcation dans le plus grand des silences. La passerelle qui menait à l'intérieur du vaisseau était encore ouverte et Bodhi y grimpa. Mais au moment où il allait abaisser la poignée qui refermerait la porte, il entendit la voix de Cassian dans le fond du cockpit, ce dernier assis à la place du copilote, et semblait ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer.

Ses paroles étaient dirigées vers K-2SO qui était debout derrière le siège à parler avec le capitaine.

« -jà dit, K2, arrête de m'emmerder avec ça, » put entendre Bodhi sans oser bouger.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as toujours haï fuir ? » lui répondit le robot qui semblait se pencher vers Cassian, déposant une main contre le dossier du siège.

Bodhi s'empêcha de respirer, se demandant pendant un instant si peut-être, Cassian faisait référence à quelque chose le concernant. Il avait paru si bizarre après l'attaque du Wampa.

« Je sais, mais là ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne peux juste _pas_ , » lui répliqua Cassian en baissant d'un ton tout en étant concentré sur des réglages complexes.

« Si. Tu le _peux_ , Cassian. »

La voix de K-2SO paraissait lassée par le comportement de son ami de longue date, et le cœur de Bodhi se serra. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi voulait parler le capitaine Andor, mais quelque chose d'instinctif l'attrista et puis, la voix de Cassian avait paru si… bouleversée.

Mais avant que le robot ne puisse se retourner et voir Bodhi figé devant la porte ouverte du vaisseau, le pilote s'empressa d'abaisser le levier, faisant mine de revenir tout juste de sa mission. Sous le bruit du changement de pression et des échappées d'air, les deux concernés situés dans le cockpit se retournèrent pour voir Bodhi qui enlevait nerveusement son bonnet de neige pour ensuite retirer l'épais manteau sombre.

« C'est bon, » glissa alors Bodhi face au silence de l'autre homme et du robot. « On peut rentrer à la maison. »

Cassian hocha d'un coup la tête, et se retourna vers le tableau de bord tandis que K-2SO se dirigeait vers le pilote pour récupérer l'engin électronique que lui tendait Bodhi, là où était confinée la dernière petite parcelle de sauvegarde. La planète entière venait d'être répertoriée en ses grands points, ce qui était un fort pas pour l'Alliance si elle décidait de venir séjourner ici.

Puis, Bodhi prit place sur son siège et sans un mot, les deux hommes amorcèrent le décollage prêts à quitter Hoth. Le capitaine ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Cassian ?

_-''-_

 **Yavin IV – Réfectoire base rebelle – 0 BBY**

Le soir même, Bodhi s'installa avec Jyn et K-2SO sur une des tables de la grande pièce animée, plateau prêt à l'emploi. Cassian avait une réunion importante suite aux événements qu'il avait pu potentiellement loupés lors de sa mission sur Hoth et avait dit qu'il mangerait dans sa chambre et irait se coucher juste après.

Pas vraiment étonné par les paroles de Cassian, mais tout de même un peu touché, Bodhi avait obéi avec K2 et ils avaient retrouvé la jeune femme de leur équipe qui revenait elle aussi fraîchement de mission sur Bespin.

Ils se racontèrent donc équitablement leurs aventures, bien que Bodhi n'évoqua en rien les scènes stipulant son rêve persistant, et K-2SO suivit cette directive silencieuse. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus au dessert - sauf K-2SO qui avait seulement pris une place à la table comme certains droïdes de compagnie ou partenaires robotiques présents dans la salle à manger- l'esprit de Bodhi dévia encore une fois vers Cassian et son cœur se serra.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, son attirance envers lui n'avait fait que s'accroître durant cette mission, mais il avait l'impression que du côté de Cassian c'était plus complexe.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que veut dire le mot _Azúcar_ ? » glissa finalement Bodhi, au bord de la rêverie.

Jyn garda un instant sa culière confinée entre ses lèvres, répétant le mot dans sa tête afin de voir si oui ou non elle avait déjà entendu cela quelque part. Bodhi n'était pas vraiment sûr de la prononciation mais avait tout de même tenté le tout pour le tout.

« _Azúcar_ ? Hum… » reprit-elle après un instant. « Je ne pense pas que ça soit du Basic, ça sonne plus comme du Festan. La planète de Cassian. Tu ne l'as jamais entendit râler dans cette langue ? »

À cette vision, Bodhi laissa échapper un petit sourire. Jyn quant à elle, jeta un regard en biais à K-2SO assis à côté d'elle qui restait étonnamment silencieux, ce qui n'était pas habituel de sa part. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir tiqué à la question de Bodhi et préférait ne pas s'en mêler.

« Si, si. Sa langue natale est vraiment jolie, » avoua Bodhi en se remémorant quelques mots incompréhensible et rapide jetés par le capitaine quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu devrais aller lui demander. »

Il est vrai que la réponse de la fille unique de Galen Erso n'était pas idiote, mais Bodhi n'irait certainement pas lui demander ça. D'ici à ce qu'il le fuit encore plus, il aurait tout gagné. Cependant, au moment où l'on parlait du loup, Bodhi aperçut soudain Cassian Andor marcher dans le couloir adjacent au réfectoire, visible derrière les fenêtres circulaires.

« Je verrais ça, » lui fit soudain Bodhi en se levant avec son plateau. « Je dois y aller, Jyn. On-… On se retrouve demain. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, lui offrant un rapide sourire et elle suivit des yeux son ami délaisser son plateau aux droïdes ménagers dans un coin de la pièce pour ensuite quitter prestement le réfectoire. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre des hypothèses sur la soudaine agitation du pilote, la voix de K-2SO se fit enfin entendre.

« Mes données linguistiques à propos de Fest étant incomplètes et assez antiques, aurais-tu la traduction de _Montón de chatarra_ ? »

Jyn lui lança un regard dérouté, ne comprenant pas toutes ces questions sur la langue parlée sur Fest. Il avait l'air de s'être bien amusé, Cassian, à surnommé ses amis de noms dont seul lui avait la traduction.

_-''-_

 **Yavin IV – Couloir base rebelle – 0 BBY**

Bodhi marcha plus rapidement, espérant ne pas perdre Cassian de vue. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'aller jusqu'à toquer à sa chambre, il n'aurait surement pas le courage après la distance qu'essayait bizarrement d'émettre Cassian entre eux.

Contournant des droïdes ménagers qui nettoyaient le sol du corridor vide, Bodhi passa l'embranchement de cette allée et fut soulagé de voir Cassian Andor près de l'ascenseur principal qui appuyait sur le bouton de ce dernier. Le cœur battant, Bodhi prit une inspiration et se dirigea rapidement vers lui, heureux de constater qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

« Cassian, attends, » lui intima Bodhi quand la porte de l'ascendeur s'ouvrit devant lui.

Le concerné se retourna vers lui et parut surpris par sa présence, et Bodhi ferma les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Que devait-il lui dire, finalement ? Est-ce que Cassian avait fini par être effrayé par son rêve ?

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, » lui fit franchement Bodhi, lui-même surpris par la véracité de ses paroles.

Les traits de Cassian se tirèrent et il appuya encore une fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour ne pas que celui-ci ne se referme.

« Il n'y a rien, Bodhi, » lui fit-il, l'air de rien. « J'ai pas mal de paperasse à signer, ce qui me fait un peu chier. Je suis juste sur les nerfs. »

Mais Bodhi savait que ce n'était pas tout. Il le voyait, ce regard fuyant que lui adressait Cassian, et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Ainsi, quand Cassian –sans même un au revoir- entra dans l'habitacle afin de monter d'un étage, Bodhi le suivit.

« J'ai beau être un peu gauche parfois, » lui fit directement le pilote en serrant les poings une fois dans l'ascenseur avec lui. « Mais je ne suis pas bête. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout. Et que ça _me_ concerne. »

Cassian resta un instant silencieux, et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent derrière le dos de son ami, il le quitta des yeux et pressa le bouton du niveau 4.

« Tu n'es pas gauche, Bodhi, » lui dit-il simplement en gardant ensuite son regard rivé vers le boîtier électronique.

« Là n'est pas la question. »

Ils retombèrent de nouveau dans un silence de plomb et l'ascenseur se mit à bouger. Cassian resta immobile sans même le regarder et Bodhi sut qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre car l'étage 4 renfermait la salle de commandes, et donc, était assez animée.

« Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal, ou qui t'a chiffonné, » reprit Bodhi en fronçant les sourcils.

À vrai dire, Cassian eut l'air perplexe quant aux paroles de pilote quand il reporta son regard hésitant vers lui. Bodhi n'était pas _gauche_ , loin de là. Derrière sa candeur se cachait bien un homme blessé et meurtri par la vie.

« Tu-… Ne te sens pas coupable de quoi que ce soit, » fit Cassian d'une voix rauque.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des instants de presque intimité qu'ils avaient partagés avec Cassian durant la mission. Lorsqu'il avait tenu fort ses mains tremblantes pour l'aider à surmonter son cauchemar. Quand il lui avait offert une couverture en lui touchant l'épaule pour lui apporter un doux réconfort. Ou quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui assurer qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison équivoque.

« J'en ai perdu des camarades, » avoua soudain Cassian alors que ses pupilles frénétiques évitaient de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je _hais_ cette sensation. »

Bodhi demeura silencieux, analysant les paroles qui paraissaient pénibles pour son ami. En réalité, il ne pensait pas que Cassian dérive sur ce sujet. Lui aussi avait perdu du monde, tout comme sa famille sur Jedha, il ne pouvait que comprendre sa souffrance.

« Mais avec toi… C'est plus terrible, plus _douloureux_. »

La voix du capitaine fut plus faible à la fin de sa phrase. Seule la voix robotique d'une femme se fit entendre, annonçant qu'il arrivait à l'étage numéro 2. Bodhi quant à lui, fit le parallèle avec ce qui s'était passé avec les Wampa un peu plus tôt dans la journée et fut déstabilisé par la vision des choses de Cassian.

« Je ressens la même chose quand je te vois mourir, soir après soir… » répliqua alors Bodhi en fronçant les sourcils. « Et cette sensation, c'est _normal_. »

Mais Cassian parut ne pas partager le même avis que Bodhi et il secoua la tête négativement, puis darda encore une fois son regard dans le sien afin que ses paroles puissent avoir plus d'impact.

« Bodhi, écoute… On ne peut pas se permettre de-… »

Cependant, malgré les meilleurs efforts du monde, il ne put terminer sa phrase. La voix robotique annonça l'étage 3.

« De _quoi_ ? » insista le pilote.

« Avec toi, j'ai franchi des limites que je n'aurai pas dû franchir. Nous sommes en pleine guerre et je ne peux pas me permettre de faiblir. »

« De _faiblir_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Bodhi fit soudain quelques concordances avec les paroles de K-2SO dans le vaisseau, lui stipulant que Cassian se protégeait de quelque chose. Sur le coup, il n'avait vu que du flou, mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à comprendre.

« Bodhi… Je-… Je ne peux pas me permettre de plus m'attacher à toi, ça pourrait me briser, et l'Alliance n'a pas besoin de moi ainsi, » annonça Cassian d'une voix enrouée tout en espérant vivement pouvoir atteindre rapidement l'étage supérieur.

« _Quoi_ ? »

La gorge de Bodhi se serra, restant entre la stupéfaction et le regret. Bon sang, Cassian lui disait là quelque chose qui égayait une partie de son cœur, exprimant être déjà proche de lui et même être éventuellement plus attaché, mais brisait le tout en annonça vouloir y renoncer pour la Résistance.

« _Étage numéro 4 : Salle de commandes, des archives et des communications._ »

Mais Cassian ne lui répondit pas et les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Tu vis seulement pour la cause n'est-ce pas… ? » lâcha Bodhi avec peine évidente alors que Cassian lui tournait le dos pour rejoindre l'étage en question. « Tu-… Tu es devenu comme une machine pour eux. »

Cependant, Cassian s'arrêta un instant devant la porte ouverte, toujours dos à lui, et pivota très légèrement sa tête pour lui lâcher sa toute dernière phrase qui allait clore le sujet.

« Je ne peux _pas_ , Bodhi. »

Et alors que la porte se refermait devant l'expression affectée de Bodhi Rook, jamais il ne fut témoin du regard bouleversé que Cassian démontra en pénétrant dans la pièce de commande. Il ne put pas non plus voir les larmes qui lui étaient monté aux yeux et que Cassian tenta désespérément d'effacer d'un revers de la main avant de se rendre face à Mon Mothma avec le plus de décence possible.

Cette nuit-là, Bodhi Rook eut une nuit sans rêve. Ce fut bien la première fois depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mais des questions demeuraient bien présentes et tiraillaient son esprit : Est-ce que ce rêve avait été une prédiction ? Que lui voulait vraiment Dark Vador ? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec le fait qu'il ait déserté l'Empire ? Pourquoi son rêve s'était-il arrêté ? Était-ce parce que Cassian lui avait promis de ne plus jamais aller dans cette maison ?

Ou bien parce que Cassian Andor avait tiré un trait sur leur _potentielle relation_ ?

* * *

 _Je sais, ce chapitre se fini de façon pas très joyeuse, mais Cassian a un esprit torturé, le pauvre petit. Mais promis, ça s'arrangera entre eux :)_

 _Merci à Lil pour tes reviews, je te remercie ici puisque je ne peux pas te contacter autrement qu'ici._

 _À très vite pour le chapitre 7, kiss_


	7. Je sais pourquoi il me recherche

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Je sais pourquoi il me recherche**  
_-''-_

 **Hoth – Base rebelle, chambre de Jyn Erso – 1 ABY**

« Ça va peut-être faire cliché si je dis ça mais… tu as vraiment le sourire de ton père, Jyn. »

La jeune femme mit fin à son rire et jeta un regard intrigué vers Bodhi Rook là assis en tailleur face à la table basse. Il jouait distraitement avec la fourchette qu'il raclait contre l'assiette en fer nettoyée de toutes miettes du gâteau cuisiné par K-2SO pour l'anniversaire de Jyn Erso.

« Oui, c'est en effet très cliché, » lui avoua le robot qui maintenait –avec délicatesse surprenante- des cartes à jouer entre ses mains de fer.

« K2 ! » le réprimanda Cassian en lui donnant un bref coup de poing contre son bras.

Mais Jyn ignora le robot et Cassian qui commencèrent à se crêper le chignon –K-2SO, jetant son tas de cartes à la figure d'un capitaine outré- et se tourna vers Bodhi en lui affichant un beau sourire.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu me le dises, » lui dit-elle avec franchise.

Bodhi lui rendit se sourire, mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe. Depuis un temps, quelque chose obscurcissait l'expression habituellement si éclatante de Bodhi Rook. Et elle n'avait pas été longue à remarquer que depuis un moment déjà, un froid régnait entre Cassian et Bodhi.

Déjà, de un, ils ne se rencontraient plus seuls à seuls à la cafétéria ou dans le hangar pour parler de choses et d'autres comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Et puis, aussi, même en présence l'un de l'autre, ils ne se lâchaient que de brèves paroles sans vraiment d'intérêt. Et pourtant, elle pouvait lire le dépit dans les yeux de Bodhi et une certaine souffrance bien dissimulée chez les pupilles du capitaine Andor.

Elle avait pourtant demandé à K-2SO s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, peut-être durant leur mission sur Hoth avant qu'ils n'emménagent ici. Mais le robot était resté laconique sur le sujet, ce qui venant de lui était étrange. K-2SO savait quand est-ce qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'ouvrir, et Jyn avait été surprise de découvrir ce trait de personnalité particulièrement bien dissimulé chez le droïde impérial.

« Je dois dire qu'en quinze ans, cet anniversaire était l'un des plus mémorables, » s'enquit Jyn en s'installant plus confortablement sur le coussin où elle était assise, face à la table basse.

« C'est peut-être aussi l'un des seuls que tu as fêté en quinze ans, » se permit de dire le robot qui ramassait lentement les cartes à jouer éparpillées sur le sol, ordre de Cassian Andor.

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire ironique, remarquant que finalement, certaines choses ne changeraient pas avec lui.

« C'est en petit comité, mais désolé, l'Alliance n'a pas pour coutume de fêter les anniversaires, » intervint Cassian avec une pointe de sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix.

« C'est très bien ainsi, » répliqua-t-elle.

Et Cassian n'avait pas changé qu'avec Bodhi, non. Il paraissait aussi plus distant avec elle, bien que ça ne se voie pas réellement aux premiers abords. Elle en était certaine, quelque chose entre Bodhi et Cassian s'était passé, et ceci avait engendré un changement dans l'attitude de Cassian.

Parfois, durant sa soirée improvisée d'anniversaire, Jyn put remarquer quelques regards furtifs que lançait Bodhi à Cassian alors que l'autre faisait tout pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Et ceci attrista la jeune femme qui avait apprécié l'alchimie entre eux et leur complicité depuis Scarif.

« Ce que tu peux être mauvais joueur, » fit K-2SO en entendant Cassian grogner après avoir perdu leur partie de cartes.

« J'aurais dû te programmer un peu moins stratège que ça… » marmonna Cassian qui en prenait pour son grade, lui l'un des espions favoris de l'Alliance.

Bodhi laissa échapper un sourire à cette entente, constatant que Cassian _lui manquait_. Vraiment.

Tard dans la soirée, Bodhi Rook quitta la chambre de Jyn après une chaude accolade et un « encore joyeux anniversaire, _grande_ sœur, » puis il s'était dirigé d'un pas amorphe vers le hangar à vaisseau, là où il vérifia quelques paramètres et réglages sur son X-Wing, ayant une mission à l'aube.

Et lorsqu'il descendit de son vaisseau, dans l'optique d'aller se coucher, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la princesse Leia Organa se diriger lentement vers son vaisseau à cette heure-ci de la fin de soirée. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le garage immensément grand qui sentait l'essence et le fer.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Organa. Ou plutôt, bonsoir, » la salua Bodhi en atteignant le sol en bas de l'échelle métallique.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, heureuse de constater qu'après nombre d'efforts, Bodhi Rook avait enfin troqué « princesse » par son nom de famille. Bodhi quant à lui détailla un instant Leia des yeux, trouvant assez surprenant de la voir loin de ses robes longues et blanches. Elle portait un pantalon cette fois-ci, et une tresse était enroulée à l'arrière de son crâne, affinant son beau visage.

« Je te cherchais, justement, » lui fit-elle, mains derrière le dos.

« Moi ? Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? » lui demanda Bodhi en s'approchant d'elle.

« Ça peut paraître étrange, mais je l'ai _senti_. »

Oui en effet, c'était curieux, mais Bodhi ne s'en formalisa pas et la laissa continuer.

« Comment trouves-tu Hoth, finalement ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Bodhi sut aussitôt à quoi elle faisait allusion. Lors de son retour de mission, à lui et à Cassian, Bodhi était allé parler de ce rêve de plus en plus persistant à Nephe Tala qui en avait ensuite dit quelques mots à Leia. La jeune femme et Luke Skywalker avaient longtemps discuté sur la compréhension de ce drôle de rêve, mais puisque le pilote avait fini par ne plus le faire à son retour à la base, ils n'étaient pas allés chercher plus loin, ayant de plus gros problèmes sur les bras.

Mais finalement, Leia n'avait pas oublié.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment cette planète… » avoua donc Bodhi en détournant les yeux, fixant avec insistance un des établis.

« C'est normal. Tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable. Refais-tu encore ce rêve ? »

« Non… Depuis-… Depuis qu'on a quitté cette maison, mon rêve s'est arrêté. »

Était-ce à cause de la promesse ? Ou de Cassian et sa distance ? Bodhi aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais il avait perdu son lien avec Cassian ce qui était douloureux. Mais si c'était ça le prix à payer pour qu'il reste en vie, alors il ne ferait pas d'histoire. Car c'était en partie de sa faute que Cassian se faisait tuer dans cette vision terrible. Vador était à sa recherche.

Et puis, à ce jour, il en avait presque oublié son rêve.

« Et avec Andor ? » reprit Leia en voyant le malaise naissant chez le pilote de la Résistance. « Il me semble que quelque chose a changé entre vous. »

Bodhi lui lança alors un regard dérouté. Il avait pensé qu'elle ne s'inquiétait uniquement que du rêve, mais finalement non. Elle avait compris pour la relation qu'entretenaient potentiellement Bodhi et Cassian dans ce rêve, et savait discerner ce que pouvait ressentir Bodhi à cet instant présent.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour le bien-être de ses hommes.

« On a émis un peu de distance, » fit-il en se rappelant amèrement de la scène dans l'ascenseur qui datait de quelques mois maintenant.

« Tu penses qu'il a été effrayé par cette éventuelle prémonition ? »

« Non, non. Je ne pense pas, c'est autre chose. »

L'expression de Leia devint plus préoccupée, mais la jeune femme savait à quoi faisait référence Bodhi Rook, puis prit un air désolé.

« Tu sais, je connais Andor depuis pratiquement dix ans, et il a toujours été comme ça. »

Bodhi lui jeta un regard hésitant, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. La voix de la jeune femme résonna encore une fois dans le hangar qui renfermait tous les X-Wing de l'escouade rouge.

« À éviter tout attachement, » lui précisa-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que son partenaire a toujours été un robot. »

Au vu de la mine surprise de Bodhi, la princesse sût qu'elle avait vu juste, et finalement, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça quand on connaissait la personne qu'était le capitaine Andor.

« Il a toujours pensé qu'en étant accompagné d'une machine, il aurait eu plus de facilité à avancer. »

Elle avait dit cela en baissant d'un ton, peut-être par crainte d'être entendue ou bien pensant que ses paroles pourraient être difficiles à digérer. Mais Bodhi de son côté, se remémora leur retour de Scarif, quand Cassian avait passé des jours sans dormir pour reprogrammer une vieille sauvegarde de K-2SO avec les données qu'il envoyait régulièrement à une alimentation de la Resistance, tout en récupérant un autre droïde KX.

Il se souvint de la souffrance dans le regard de Cassian. Et la joie dissimulée quand il avait pu de nouveau parler avec K-2SO pour lui sortir une belle vacherie que le robot avait répliqué sans attendre. C'était donc surement cette sensation que Cassian ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau envers une personne de l'envergure de Bodhi. Une personne qui ne pouvait pas perdurer dans le temps comme un être mécanisé.

« C'est triste à dire, mais c'est en procédant de cette manière qu'il a pu s'en sortir et aller si loin, » lui fit Leia, mélancolique.

Oui, elle en avait côtoyé des résistants depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et Andor, l'un des favoris, était important pour l'avenir. Ayant vécu tant d'années au sein de ce groupe, Cassian avait malencontreusement amalgamé ses devoirs et sa personne en tant qu'être humain.

« Je devine que l'Alliance aime ce type d'homme, » glissa Bodhi en balayant le sol de ses yeux.

Sur ce point, L'Empire et l'Alliance pouvaient se rejoindre.

« Ce genre homme aliéné ? » lui demanda Leia

« Oui… »

« Alors ne tombe pas dans ce cercle vicieux, continue de _vivre_ , et un jour, nous l'obtiendrons cette paix tant convoitée. »

La jeune femme gardait toujours une forte détermination et conviction qui déteignait sur son entourage, et Bodhi sentit son cœur se gonfler. Oui, il fallait continuer d'avancer, vivre cette petite lumière pour faire défaut à l'Empire et un jour, peut-être délivrer Cassian de ses chaînes.

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Maison de Cassian Andor et Bodhi Rook - ? ABY**

 _L'index ganté de Bodhi Rook composa le code numérique qui déverrouilla l'entrée devant lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, l'enfermant dans cet habitacle chaud et calme. Il se débarrassa de son épais manteau, de ses gants et de son bonnet aux épaisses lunettes protectrices pour ensuite remarquer que les affaires de Cassian étaient sur la table à manger signe qu'il était rentré avant lui._

 _Un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage endolori par le froid du pilote mais il ne put s'empêcher de constater une petite fraicheur étrangère planer quelque part. L'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce avait cédé sa place à quelque chose que n'arrivait pas à déterminer Bodhi. Et ce sentiment de malaise était tout droit dirigé derrière lui._

 _Fronçant les sourcils, ses mains toujours autour de ses lunettes de protection qu'il gardait fièrement depuis son retour de Scarif, il se retourna et ses yeux gravirent l'escalier en bois qui menait à la mezzanine spacieuse._

 _Ses mains lâchèrent les lunettes qui regagnèrent le sol et son souffle se bloqua sans le fond de sa gorge. Son cœur s'accéléra. Ses membres se mirent à trembler. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une terreur sans nom._

 _Il faisait un cauchemar, c'était impossible autrement. Ou bien, c'était une très mauvaise blague._

 _Pourtant, tout témoignait du contraire. Ce masque. Cette lourde respiration. Ce corps noir. Cette posture fière. Cette aura écrasante._

 _Sous le choc, Bodhi recula d'un pas, incapable de quitter des yeux la menace qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers. Cet homme semblait l'observer de derrière son casque emblématique et se tenait droit, comme s'il avait attendu patiemment son retour. Dark Vador était dans_ leur _maison au sommet des escaliers. Et Cassian_ aussi _visiblement._

 _« Où est Cassian ?! » fut la première chose qu'arriva à articuler Bodhi._

 _Sa gorge se serra. Son cœur était douloureux contre ses tympans. Ses yeux le piquèrent de larmes primitives. Ce Sith l'avait tant terrorisé, depuis des années, et la seule fois où il lui avait fait face au début de sa carrière dans l'Empire, il lui avait inscrit une peur incalculable dans son esprit. Devant son groupe, il avait tué du personnel sous ses ordres sans même bouger un muscle._

 _Mais Vador ne lui répondit pas, et descendit la première marche avec lenteur et indifférence, la lourdeur de ses pas résonnant distinctement dans la demeure éclairée. Bodhi se précipita aussitôt contre la table pour arracher le blaster de la ceinture qu'avait déposée Cassian et pointa l'arme mortelle vers l'intrus._

 _Vador sembla ne pas s'en faire, et continua de gravir les marches vers le bas et le pilote contourna la table pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux, bras tiré avec le pistolet vers lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas bien viser dans ces conditions tant il tremblait._

 _« Où est-il ?! »_

 _Il répéta sa question désespérée, et pour première réponse, le Seigneur Sith leva une main gantée et suite à une force étrangère, le blaster échappa des mains de Bodhi pour être envoyé dans un coin de la pièce. Désarmé et impuissant, le pilote s'apprêta à reculer jusqu'au mur, mais Vador se décida enfin à parler d'une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue._

 _« Le Capitaine Andor sommeille à l'étage, Rook. »_

 _Le fait troublant que Vador connaissait précisément leurs deux noms ne lui effleura pas réellement l'esprit et il leva aussitôt sa tête vers la rambarde de l'étage supérieur, essayant de voir quelque chose._

 _Le Sith fit un pas sur le côté, invitant Bodhi à aller voir par lui-même, et le pilote hésita un instant, se demandant faiblement s'il s'agissait d'un piège ou non à son égard._

 _Toutefois, l'épouvante effroyable que ressentait Bodhi à cet instant-là pour son compagnon eut raison de lui et sans même réfléchir à une autre menace provenant du Sith qui lui faisait face, il accourut vers l'escalier en bois pour le dévaler avec ferveur._

 _Une fois en haut, il se figea net, et la première chose dont il fut témoin éveilla tous ses sens. Ses yeux sombres reflétèrent la blancheur parfaite de la pièce souillée par cet éclat de rouge saisissant. L'immense vitre qui dévoilait les merveilles de Hoth était tachée de sang éclaté le long d'une ligne floutée._

 _Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent vers le corps inanimé aux pieds de cette glace, le cœur de Bodhi explosa et il crut que son monde venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il ignora Vador qui arrivait lentement derrière lui et se jeta au sol contre le corps de Cassian afin de vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts causés. Il était inutile d'être très futé pour comprendre que le coup porté avait été celui d'un sabre laser._

 _« Non non non non non, » paniqua Bodhi en passant fébrilement un bras derrière les omoplates de Cassian pour le redresser contre lui, sa seconde main contre sa joue glaciale._

 _Les pupilles du capitaine étaient closes et son cœur ne répondait plus, signe qu'il n'avait surement pas été tué sur le coup, mais à cause de la perte rapide de son sang. De chaudes larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Bodhi et il rechercha son poult inexistant._

 _« Cass' ! » appela-t-il, la voix cassée._

 _Mais évidemment, il ne répondit pas. Sa pâleur était presque maladive et Bodhi eut un haut-le-cœur, ne pouvant accepter ce triste sort._

 _« CASSIAN ! »_

 _Il ne paraissait que dormir. Il était loin de toute ça, à présent. Quelle ironie du sort. Lui qui avait enfin réussi à quitter sa propre prison pour vivre un peu. C'est injuste, injuste, injuste._

 _« Tu es le pilote qui a déserté il y a quatre ans. Celui qui a apporté le message de Galen Erso, » annonça la voix de Dark Vador._

 _Ce dernier était resté à l'autre bout de la pièce, observant le spectacle comme étant routinier. Mais Bodhi ne l'écoutait pas, détaillant le visage sans vie de son partenaire pour ensuite tirer son corps inanimé contre son torse, laissant échapper un sanglot de tristesse, de peur et de détresse._

 _« Tu étais le pilote du fameux escadron qui a récupéré les plans._ Rogue One. _»_

 _Ainsi, ce nom avait été répandu de bouche à oreille à travers toute la galaxie. Voulait-il assassiner personnellement chaque membre de cette équipe pour son plaisir égocentrique ?_

 _« Toi le pauvre pilote de cargo. Invisible même dans cette Résistance, » il récupéra le sabre rouge à sa ceinture et l'alluma avec lourdeur et légèreté confondue. « Mais selon nos sources, tu ne te trouvais pas loin du capitaine Andor. »_

 _Il pointa l'homme sans vie d'un bout de cette arme rouge qui grésillait et brillait dans les pupilles humides de Bodhi qui avait levé son regard vers lui. Un regard détruit, furieux et désillusionné._

 _« Que voulez-vous… ? » commença Bodhi entre ses dents, n'ayant plus aucun espoir pour lui à présent. « Nous n'avons plus de lien avec la Résistance ! »_

 _S'il mourrait, il le ferait près de Cassian si tel était leur tragique destin à tous les deux. Mais dans un petit endroit de sa tête, il pria pour que Jyn, Chirrut et Baze soient loin et introuvables. Et que Vador ne soit pas encore là quand K-2SO rentrerait de sa révision demain matin._

 _« Galen Erso ne t'a pas choisi pour rien. Et ta survie sur Scarif n'est pas due au hasard. »_

 _Les lèvres de Bodhi tremblaient, mais son regard sombre empli d'anéantissement rivé vers Vador démontrait une tout autre émotion que la peur elle-même. Il ne lâcherait pas le corps gelé de Cassian. Ils partiraient ensemble._

 _« Ta place n'est pas ici, plus rien ne te rattache à cette vie, » reprit Vador en faisant clairement allusion à la mort de Cassian._

 _Ça y est, il allait être tué lui aussi. Vador se serait peut-être vengé mais ça ne changerait pas le fait que l'Étoile de la Mort ait été détruite et qu'un jour, Luke Skywalker le tuerait. Le Sith fit donc un pas en avant, son sabre laser illuminant de rouge la salle anciennement pure._

 _Cependant, il s'arrêta à un mètre des deux hommes, regardant Bodhi de haut d'à travers son masque sombre. Et ce qu'il dit par la suite déboussola totalement le pilote dont les yeux s'arrondirent d'incompréhension._

 _« Tu es sous expérimenté, mais tu as la capacité de ressentir la Force. Tu es_ sensible _à la Force. »_

 _La Force ? Lui ? Un simple déserteur, résistant parmi tant d'autres ? Il avait entendu dire que tous les Jedi et potentiellement sensibles à la Force avaient été exterminés et traqués pendant vingt ans. Il n'y en avait pourtant plus d'après les croyances populaires, hormis Luke Skywalker._

 _« Quoi… ? » lâcha Bodhi dans un souffle, les traits tirés dans une douleur mentale._

 _« Et tu vas venir avec moi. Tu retournes servir l'Empire. »_

 _Bodhi serra plus fort le corps inerte de Cassian, effrayé comme jamais, espérant tellement se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Et lorsque Dark Vador leva une main vers lui, ce fut un hurlement que poussa Bodhi._

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Couloir base rebelle – 3 ABY**

Cassian Andor marchait lentement, datapad entre ses mains, vérifiant quelques données cruciales pour une future mission d'espionnage contre l'Empire de plus en plus manifeste. Mais une voix singulière électrisa tout son corps et le rebelle s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir pour voir Bodhi Rook habillé à la va-vite –son t-shirt étant froissé de toute part et l'une de ses bottes encore entrouvertes- qui semblait supplier un homme imposant placé devant le bureau à faire le guet.

« J-Je dois parler à la sénatrice Mon Mothma ! » disait-il avec détresse évidente.

Le regard de K-2SO qui s'était arrêté derrière Cassian passait de Bodhi à lui, mais il ne dit rien et observa un instant son programmeur qui semblait avoir une seconde d'absence. Encore une fois, le robot pouvait voir Cassian se tendre, toujours hanté par sa décision.

« La sénatrice est en pleine discussion avec le général Dodonna, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à y entrer, » lui dit sèchement l'homme aux cheveux roux.

Cassian sortit rapidement de sa transe, se racla tout bas la gorge et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas plus assuré, K-2SO sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit alors Cassian, plus envers Bodhi que pour le rebelle baraqué.

Bodhi fit volte-face vers le capitaine, parut pendant une seconde surpris de sa présence mais son expression se mua rapidement en une certaine confusion et détresse que Cassian n'avait pas vue depuis un moment déjà. La dernière fois remontait à leur mission en équipe sur Hoth avant l'installation de la base rebelle, et ceci datait de… Cassian ne le savait même plus, il avait arrêté de compter.

« Je dois parler à Mon Mothma, je-… Mon rêve, il a repris ! » s'exclama Bodhi avec espoir à l'égard de son ancien ami proche, espérant pouvoir lui faire entendre raison.

« Ton… Rêve ? » lâcha abruptement Cassian.

K-2SO lança un regard intense et lourd de sous-entendus vers le capitaine mais Cassian ne le vit pas, et resta bouche bée. Cependant, Bodhi semblait bien trop en panique pour voir le malaise qui venait de naître chez Cassian.

« Je sais pourquoi il nous recherchait ! » insista Bodhi en attrapant inconsciemment le poignet de Cassian qu'il serra fort dans le creux de sa paume.

Aussitôt, Cassian Andor qui avait tout de même un certain grade au sein de la Résistance, se tourna vers le rouquin et lui ordonna d'ouvrir la porte. Bodhi quant à lui, ne lâcha le poignet de Cassian que lorsque Mon Mothma et le général Dodonna passèrent la porte, intrigués par la demande d'urgence du capitaine Andor.

« Rappelez-vous de ce rêve qui liait la réalité et un potentiel futur, » leur fit immédiatement Cassian avec un très grand sérieux tout en désignant Bodhi d'un geste du visage. « Il y a du nouveau. À propos de Vador. »

À ce nom, les deux supérieurs hiérarchiques jetèrent un regard appuyé, partiellement souillé par une angoisse naissante. Vador était l'une des pièces maîtresses de l'Empire et de leur échec face à ce groupe prônant la paix. S'il pouvait en savoir davantage sur lui, ceci serait formidable. Dans le cas contraire, les choses pouvaient être désastreuses.

Bodhi se sentit soudain tout petit, n'ayant jamais vraiment fait face à Mon Mothma et au général près d'elle, mais il reprit contenance et sa voix à l'intonation saccadée s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Il voulait me retrouver parce que-… Parce qu'il pense que je suis sensible à la Force. »

Cassian le regarda alors avec effarement total, et soudain, tout prenait un sens. Vador qui se déplaçait pour récupérer Bodhi Rook, une arme éventuelle à l'Empire. Mais bon sang, si cela était vrai, alors ses rêves avaient un lien avec la Force ?

Voyant la peur de l'inconnu qui émanait de chez Bodhi tremblant face à ses deux interrogateurs qui souhaitent en savoir davantage, Cassian se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui. Il leva timidement l'une de ses mains vers celle de Bodhi, souhaitant vivement la prendre dans la sienne et lui influer le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Mais finalement, il abaissa sa main et serra son poing. Il ne pouvait _pas_.

K-2SO vit l'exactitude de la scène et tandis que Bodhi racontait encore une fois son histoire tant exprimée au général Dodonna qui n'avait pas encore eu ouï de cette folie, et le robot donna un faible coup à l'arrière du crâne de son programmeur, mais assez puissant pour l'irriter un peu. Cependant, il ne laissa pas Cassian riposter verbalement, et le coupa d'une voix plate, demeurant pourtant inaudible pour les trois autres personnes en pleine conversation.

« Et toi, tu vas rester là les bras croisés à l'éviter encore et encore par crainte d'être à nouveau contraint de ressentir ? »

Cassian qui frottait l'arrière de son crâne souffrant se vit à oublier la douleur et jeta un regard consterné vers son droïde de grande taille.

« On se demande qui de nous deux est le plus humain, » lui avoua finalement K-2SO en reportant son regard vers Bodhi aux membres fébriles.

Et cette phrase fut un énième coup de poing pour Cassian qui serra les poings et abaissa les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'Empire et au cœur absent de leur thorax. Merde. Était-il encore humain ? Ou allait-il mourir en tant que machine ?

* * *

 _Du Cassian/Bodhi mimi dans le prochain chapitre, I swear !_

 _kiss_


	8. La boucle du temps

_-''-_  
Chapitre 8  
 **La boucle du temps**  
_-''-_

 **Hoth – Salle d'analyse numéro 3 – 2 ABY**

Bodhi garda son regard perdu rivé vers la compresse blanche collée à son avant-bras, là où les droïdes médicaux avaient récupéré un peu de son sang. Il n'était pas très difficile d'analyser du sang et repérer une potentielle aptitude à toucher la Force, mais le résultat l'effrayait. S'il avait raison, ceci voudrait dire que ces rêves étaient de réelles prédictions, et il ne le souhaitait pas, car son cauchemar avait de nouveau recommencé.

Il était seul dans la salle d'analyse seulement éclairé par quelques néons bleutés, les autres étaient à l'extérieur à discuter et à attendre les résultats. Seul K-2SO était avec lui, debout près du siège sur lequel il était assis, et Bodhi avait trouvé cela assez touchant, mais n'en pipa mot. Et lorsqu'il s'était mis à réfléchir sur la provenance de son éventuel don pour la Force –n'ayant jamais connu son père, cela pouvait avoir un lien avec lui- K-2SO prit enfin la parole.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? Tu trembles, » lui fit-il remarquer, ses yeux bleutés brillants indescriptiblement dans la pièce sombre aux longues tables et sièges blancs.

« Un peu, » mais il se reprit rapidement en voyant que le robot s'apprêtait à aller chercher quelque chose pour lui. « Mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, à vrai dire ça fait du bien, de respirer un peu. »

Ainsi, K-2SO n'insista pas et Bodhi resta en t-shirt, observant encore et encore le pansement incolore, là où il put constater que son sang commençait à tacher le tissu et montrer de sa couleur.

« Le Sith t'emmène-t-il avec lui, dans ton rêve ? » finit par lui demander K-2SO de façon posée et calme.

« Je-… Je n'en sais rien, ça s'arrête avant. Mais je crois bien que oui… »

Bodhi serra le poing de son bras à la compresse et ferma les yeux un instant, encore une fois envahi par le flot de tristesse et de rancœur envers Vador. Il se rappela à nouveau de cette douloureuse sensation, lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de Cassian. Le droïde impérial remarqua le trouble chez l'humain, et se décida à changer de tactique.

« Cassian a beau être un bel imbécile quand il s'agit d'interférer en communauté. Il a un vrai problème relationnel. »

Levant enfin les yeux vers la seule personne –robotique- de la pièce sombre, Bodhi lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui parlait de Cassian.

« Et je ne lui cherche en rien des excuses, » reprit K2 en secouant lentement la tête. « Il est effrayé lui aussi, mais d'une toute autre manière. Tu lui manques. »

Cette dernière petite phrase serra le cœur de Bodhi qui sentit les battements de ce dernier s'accélérer. Avec le temps, son attachement envers Cassian ne s'était pas rompu. Mais il secoua finalement la tête, faible sourire ironique naissant sur ses lèvres. Il avait fini par se faire une raison.

« Tu te trompes, Kay', ça fait un moment qu'il m'a oublié. »

C'était dur à dire, mais pour Bodhi, c'était la vérité. Les rares fois où ils se parlaient n'étaient que pour la routine de mission, ou par intérêt. C'était moche et triste.

« Non, c'est toi qui te trompes, » lui affirma K-2SO après avoir vérifié que la porte derrière lui était toujours close. « Il est loin de t'avoir oublié. »

Bodhi ne répondit rien, perdu. Le robot continua donc, avec une voix moins plate qu'à l'ordinaire, teintée d'une émotion particulièrement étrange pour un être robotique.

« Lorsqu'il te croise quelque part, il se tend et son cœur s'accélère, j'ai un capteur, rappelle-toi. Quand tu pars en mission, surtout quand c'est à bord d'un X-Wing pour quelque chose de périlleux, il va sans cesse vérifier les rapports journaliers des missions où tu te situes pour voir si tu vas bien. Quand tu rentres blessé, il va sans cesse soudoyer discrètement les droïdes médicaux afin de connaître ton état de santé. Et puis, quand je lui parle de toi, ou que Jyn Erso mentionne ton nom, nous pouvons lire un profond regret en lui. »

Le pilote resta à instant bouche bée, ne pouvant croire ceci. Ça paraissait si improbable à côté de ce que Cassian lui démontait : une indifférence maladive.

« Et cette situation le tue à petit feu. Il est moins attentif en mission, je le sens. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a failli perdre un bras le mois dernier, » ajouta K-2SO en voyant que l'humain venait de se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

K-2SO disait vrai. Bodhi avait ouï dire deux ou trois fois que Cassian était sorti in extremis d'une mission de sabotage, pourtant pas si délicate que cela. Bodhi avait été un peu angoissé sur le coup, mais avait su qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet puisque Cassian le fuyait.

Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas pour rien que l'adresse et les compétences de Cassian Andor semblaient avoir été bouleversées.

« Je-… Je ne savais pas, » avoua Bodhi, les mains moites, le cœur rapide.

« Et je ne remets en aucun cas la faute sur toi. Le seul fautif est Cassian et sa tête de mule légendaire. »

Bodhi laissa échapper un faible sourire, ses yeux balayant le sol carrelé de gris. Il avait réellement pensé qu'il n'avait été qu'une phase pour Cassian et que ce dernier avait fini par l'oublier lui aussi.

Puis, K-2SO se décida à faire enfin bouger les choses, étant un peu agacé par l'attitude persistante de Cassian qui allait finir par se faire tuer ou bien continuer à faire souffrir les êtres qu'il aimait. Même Jyn était dans le lot et ne comprenait pas la distance de son ami.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire, » commença-t-il donc. « C'est contraire à l'intimité de Cassian. Mais il t' _aime_. _Vraiment_. »

Cette fois-ci, l'expression de Bodhi se mua en une vraie stupéfaction, cherchant une quelconque trace de moquerie dans le regard –pourtant illisible- du droïde impérial. Ses poings se serrèrent contre le tissu de son pantalon et il déglutit.

Ceci était en concordance avec ces rêves et la nature de leur relation dans celui-ci. Ainsi donc, ces prémonitions ne s'étaient pas arrêtées à cause de la distance que Cassian avait émise entre eux, mais par la promesse… Ce qui voulait dire que-…

« Et pour information, _azúcar_ veut dire _sucre_ dans la langue de Fest, » lui glissa K-2SO

Azúcar… ? Bodhi ne fut pas long à se remémorer ce nom qu'avait un jour utilisé Cassian pour l'aider à se réveiller de son trouble. Il se rappela aussi de la gêne de Cassian quand K-2SO lui en avait touché deux mots.

Un sourire amer vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il laissa son regard balayer le sol une seconde fois.

_-''-_

 **Hoth –Couloir aile médicale – 2 ABY**

Leia Organa avait été l'unique prévenue avant d'alerter qui que ce soit d'autres, et elle, Mon Mothma, Jan Dodonna et Cassian Andor attendaient devant la porte close de la salle d'analyse vidée des droïdes médicaux qui étaient un peu plus loin à faire les analyses du sang de Bodhi Rook.

« Une deuxième personne sensible à la Force dans nos rangs… Ceci relève du miracle, » avoua le général, une main contre son menton.

« Attendons les résultats d'analyse avant de nous prononcer, » lui fit Leia tout aussi préoccupée.

Cassian était nerveux. Très nerveux, mais ses supérieurs ne remarquèrent pas son attitude quelque peu détachée de la conversation. Par sa _faute_ , les rêves de Bodhi avaient repris, mais une révélation sans pareille venait de se produire.

« Votre vie me semble aussi en danger, Capitaine Andor » déclara soudain Mon Mothma en prenant de court Cassian perdu dans ses pensées.

« Si Vador recherche Bodhi, selon les prévisions, il tombera d'abord sur vous, » renchérit Dodonna.

Bodhi n'avait jamais révélé l'intégralité de son rêve à son entourage, hormis Cassian qui avait fini par comprendre plus ou moins certaines choses. De ce fait, le général Dodonna ni même Mon Mothma ne savaient réellement pour la relation que semblaient entretenir Cassian et Bodhi dans un futur proche, ce qui conduirait Vador à trouver plus rapidement le pilote déserteur.

« Je sais dans quelle circonstance je me ferais attraper par notre ennemi, j'éviterai de reproduire cette scène, » fit Cassian qui était plus angoissé par la nouvelle que par son propre futur.

Car si Vador recherchait Bodhi pour sa sensibilité à la Force, un jour ou l'autre, il lui mettra la main dessus, et Cassian ne serait pas forcément là.

Cassian ne vit cependant pas le regard lourd que lui lançait Leia Organa, décidément au courant de quelque chose, mais rapidement, un droïde de protocole vint à leur rencontre dans le couloir, tenant entre ses mains une disquette numérique.

« Sénatrice, voici les données regroupées et analysées, » lui fit la voix féminine du droïde argenté.

Mon Mothma jeta d'abord un regard réservé aux trois autres humanoïdes qui l'entouraient, puis accepta la carte numérique, prenant entre ses doigts la poignée grise, là où semblaient émaner les données sur un support bleuté. Elle fit défiler du bout de son index les écritures et schémas complexes, recherchant la concordance attendue.

Cassian se vit s'empêcher de respirer, croisant les bras contre son torse, ses doigts se serrant fermement contre le tissu des manches de sa veste beige. Puis, Mon Motha figea son doigt et ses pupilles brillèrent des données numériques attendues.

« Son taux de midi-chlorien est un peu au-dessus de la moyenne des espèces vivantes… Cela fait donc de lui un détendeur de la Force. »

Ainsi donc, Vador le recherchait bien pour cela. Le souffle de Cassian se fit plus erratique. Ce genre de personne était les cibles principales de l'Empire, ou du moins, l'était pendant un temps. Si Vador le découvrait –et par il ne savait quelle raison- Bodhi serait en danger. Il n'était pas comme Luke Skywalker qui avait appris à manier le sabre laser.

« Il faut lui en parler calmement avant de lancer un élan de panique inutile à travers toute la base. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit pour le moment, » proposa Leia après un instant de silence.

« Je pense que c'est une sage décision, » acquiesça Mon Mothma.

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Salle d'analyse numéro 3 – 2 ABY**

« Azúcar, » répéta finalement Bodhi plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Pendant une infime seconde, K-2SO imagina son programmeur sourire doucement en entendant l'accent que donnait involontairement Bodhi à ce mot, et il voulut tout de même corriger sa prononciation, mais les portes de la salle coulissèrent sur les quatre humanoïdes anciennement en l'attente des résultats.

Bodhi se leva aussitôt, prenant une inspiration, prêt à savoir si oui ou non, il devait réinterpréter ses rêves de façon approfondie. Cassian se plaça près de Mon Mothma, mais Bodhi resta concentré vers Leia qui s'était approchée de lui.

« Tes rêves sont justes, » lui avoua-t-elle doucement comme pour ne pas le brusquer. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es sensible à la Force. »

K-2SO se retourna illico vers Bodhi pour voir son expression et remarqua qu'il paraissait soudain agité et angoissé par quelque chose. Il y avait de quoi. Chirrut avait eu raison comme il lui avait annoncé que la Force lui prévenait de quelque chose. Avait-il même déjà compris l'habilité de Bodhi à ce moment-là ?

« Parfois, l'on peut vivre une existence entière sans même savoir que nous possédions ce don, » renchérit Leia en voyant la détresse dans les gestes et le regard du pilote. « Tu es un petit peu au-dessus de cette moyenne, et tu aurais pu jamais n'en prendre conscience. »

« C-… Ces rêves sont donc liés… ? » souffla Bodhi alors qu'un frisson glacial parcourut tout son corps.

« La Force se manifeste de façon différente pour chacun. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Mon Mothma hocha lentement la tête, et lui raconta quelques légendes et histoires rapides qu'elle avait apprises en étant au Sénat. Tous concernant des êtres sensibles à la Force. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, de toutes espèces confondues.

« Je-… Je vois le futur ? » murmura-t-il finalement en se laissant retomber contre le siège blanc et lisse juste derrière lui.

« Seulement un passage comme tu as pu le constater, » lui fit la princesse. « Peut-être est-ce la scène de ta mort. Peut-être que tu te fais tuer à la fin, dans cette petite maison. »

Cassian tiqua et jeta un bref regard vers Leia qui ne le vit pas. La crainte de Cassian avait été réalisée, il n'avait pas été le seul à le penser. Puis, il reporta son regard vers le pilote qui avait croisé les bras contre son torse, visiblement glacé par la nouvelle, cherchant une certaine source de chaleur pour ses bras nus.

« Ou peut-être que ce rêve te préviens seulement de la mort d'Andor, » annonça Leia qui fut contrainte de ne pas prendre de gants pour dévoiler ces nouvelles cruciales.

K-2SO aurait pensé que Cassian détourne les yeux, ignorant les paroles de Leia qui le désignait. Mais le capitaine avait toute son attention dirigée vers Bodhi Rook tourmenté comme jamais. Sans perdre une seconde, il retira sa veste claire et s'approcha de Bodhi pour lui placer son vêtement contre ses épaules sans attendre son accord.

La chaleur et l'odeur de Cassian envahirent aussitôt les sens de Bodhi dont les mains vinrent instinctivement se raccrocher à ce tissu comme s'il s'agissait de son ancre, et il lui lança un regard dérouté, mais Cassian fixait cette fois-ci Mon Mothma.

« Il faut garder cela secret, par crainte que quelqu'un ne vende la mèche et que l'Empire soit au courant pour Bodhi, » ordonna-t-il avec ardeur.

« Mais dans ce rêve, Vador est déjà au courant, » glissa alors le général. « La question que je me pose maintenant c'est : _comment_ ? »

Dodonna soulevait là une très bonne question. Si Vador l'avait su avant, Bodhi aurait surement déjà été arraché à l'Alliance, il en avait eu des occasions pour se l'accaparer. Leia et Mothma parurent méditer sur la question quand les yeux de Cassian brillèrent d'une lueur d'angoisse.

« Les données… » commença-t-il, le cœur battant. « Les données des midi-chlorien ont été enregistrés par les droïdes, non ? Comme toutes données… Et si, tout comme nous, l'Empire filtrait certains de nos renseignements ? »

Ceci était surement la réponse la plus plausible car aussitôt, le général fil volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je vais faire annuler les sauvegardes de la matinée ! » s'exclama-t-il comme seule explication.

« Il est trop tard, » l'arrêta Mon Mothma en se tournant vers lui. « Il y aura toujours une trace, surtout si nous sommes pistés. L'Empire a des moyens plus sophistiqués que l'Alliance, rappelez-vous. »

Dans cet élan de panique, Bodhi toujours assis fébrilement sur le siège, vint attraper la main de Cassian debout près de lui. En y réfléchissant, il s'était attendu à un rejet ou à une raideur de la part de Cassian qui aurait ignoré son geste. Mais ce fut tout autre. Le capitaine serra en retour cette paume glacée sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le général.

« Je vais tout de même effacer les résultats, mettons toutes les chances de notre côté ! » s'exclama le vieil homme d'un ton sans appel en quittant la pièce.

« La probabilité que les données aient fuité est de 86%, » avoua le droïde silencieux jusque-là.

Les deux seules femmes de la pièce semblèrent plus préoccupées, conscientes que K-2SO avait rarement tort, il était fait de mécanique après tout et appartenait anciennement à l'Empire, qui de mieux placé que lui pour prédire l'efficacité de l'ennemi ?

« Mais, dans mon rêve, j'ai l'impression que je ne savais pas pour ma sensibilité envers la Force… » lâcha Bodhi en fronçant les sourcils, brisant le silence.

À ces mots, Cassian ne lâcha pas sa main mais s'accroupit à sa hauteur, plaçant une seconde main réconfortante contre sa cuisse, puis chercha une explication dans le regard de Leia qui semblait en savoir long sur la Force.

« Dans ce cas-là, ça voudrait dire que tu n'as jamais fait de test pour vérifier ton taux de midi-chlorien, » répondit la princesse en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors comment Vador a-t-il pu le savoir ? »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent maintenant vers Bodhi Rook qui était le seul capable de comprendre cette histoire. C'était la Force elle-même qui lui avait offert ses visions, alors seul lui avait la réponse. Et cette réponse vint germer doucement dans l'esprit du pilote, comme si ceci était une évidence même pour lui.

« Le temps est devenu… comme une boucle… » murmura Bodhi dans un souffle.

_-''-_

 **Hoth – Couloir – 2 ABY**

Ils marchaient tous les trois lentement dans les couloirs sombres de la base rebelle. Le soleil avait beau se lever doucement, cette partie sous-terraine sans fenêtres ne permettait pas à la lumière du jour de venir s'y installer.

Bodhi marchait en premier, portant cette fois-ci vraiment la veste que Cassian lui avait prêtée pour le réchauffer, et ce dernier le suivait en silence, appréciant la fraicheur qui traversait le tissu léger du haut aux manches longues marron qu'il portait. K-2SO terminait la file et observait la nuque de Cassian, espérant que celui-ci remarque ses regards prononcés et qu'il se décide à agir _véritablement_.

Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre close, Bodhi plaça sa main contre la poignée de la porte, et ouvrit cette dernière mais se rappela qu'il portait quelque chose appartenant à Cassian et se retourna prestement vers lui, commençant à retirer la veste qui lui tenait chaud. Cependant, l'espion de la Résistance l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Garde-la, elle te va bien mieux qu'à moi, je la trouvais trop petite de toute manière. »

L'idée d'avoir pour lui la veste de Cassian et pouvoir la porter fièrement à la base fut presque alléchante pour le pilote dont les joues commencèrent à rosir doucement. Il porta pourtant le bout de ses doigts contre le badge coloré attaché à la poitrine, juste par-dessus la poche.

« Et ton insigne ? » lui dit-il en plongeant son regard frénétique dans le sien.

« Tu me le redonneras demain. »

Derrière le dos de Bodhi, sa chambre délaissait un air chaleureux qui caressait la peau de sa nuque et de ses mains découvertes, faisant énorme contraste avec le couloir sombre et frais.

« Tu veux-… Tu veux rentrer ? » murmura soudain Bodhi souhaitant attirer métaphoriquement Cassian vers cette douce chaleur.

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas trop depuis combien de temps ils étaient en train de s'observer avant que Bodhi n'intervienne, et la voix de K-2SO fut la première à surgir :

« Je vais aller vaquer gentiment à mes occupations, ne vous cassez pas la tête pour moi. »

Cassian lui jeta un regard et hocha la tête d'un air vif et le droïde de grande taille quitta les deux humains, les laissant continuer leur histoire. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus visible dans le couloir assombri et vide, Cassian ignora pour un temps les dossiers qu'il devait rendre à Mon Mothma, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Bodhi lui offrit un faible sourire et l'invita à entrer. La pièce sans fenêtre était chaude et simple. Les draps de la couchette dans le renfoncement du mur étaient à même le sol, témoignant de la panique de Bodhi à son réveil. Hormis cela, tout était impeccablement rangé – tout comme le casque de X-Wing au symbole de la Résistance déposé au-dessus de la couchette - et les yeux du capitaine croisèrent l'accessoire fétiche de Bodhi déposé sur le bureau près de l'arrivée d'air : les lunettes protective transparentes.

Alors qu'il détaillait le petit espace appartenant à Bodhi, perdu dans ses pensées, le pilote derrière lui récupérait maladroitement les couvertures en pagaille pour les jeter sur le lit. D'une main inconsciente, Cassian passa le bout de ses doigts contre les lunettes, et sans même se retourner, une question traversa ses lèvres :

« Que vois-tu d'autre… dans le futur ? »

Bodhi lui avait parlé de cette maison sur Hoth qu'ils semblaient partager tous les deux, de cette vitre immensément grande, de ce sublime panorama blanc mais aussi de l'arrivée du Sith en question, du sabre laser et de sa mort. Il avait cependant dissimulé quelques indices encore un peu intimes.

Le pilote ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et quand Cassian se retourna vers lui, lunettes entre ses doigts, il vit que Bodhi s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, les mains jointes, et qu'il préférait regarder ailleurs.

« Vois-tu… quelque chose de beau ? » insista Cassian.

Bodhi aurait voulu lui parler de la beauté de cette maison aux technologies poussées. De cette table à manger en verre où une statuette du temple des Whills trônait –peut-être offerte par Chirrut et Baze-. Du système de chauffage très opérationnel qui leur permettait de ne pas avoir froid même sur cette planète glacée. De cet escalier en bois qui sentait encore une odeur de taillage. De ce grand lit blanc qui paraissait si moelleux. De cette vue des plaines glacées de Hoth qui brillait de orange le soir.

Et Cassian semblait vouloir que Bodhi lui raconte quelque chose de brillant. De beau dans ce rêve titanesque. Lorsque Bodhi croisa son regard, il put y décerner des éclats perdus et une expression abandonnée. Cassian était _fatigué_ de tout ça.

« Je vois… Cette maison… _Notre_ maison, enfin je pense, » lui avoua-t-il d'abord, le cœur battant à la chamade.

« _Notre_ … ? »

Jusqu'à présent, Cassian s'était toujours interdit d'interpréter à lui seul le rêve de Bodhi, déjà parce que l'optique de se faire tuer aussi sauvagement était assez terrible à envisager et puis, il n'avait pas envie non plus de se peiner en réfléchissant vraiment à la signification de ce rêve qui stipulait que lui et Bodhi vivaient ensemble.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait fini par envisager sans pour autant émettre le moindre commentaire. Car jusque-là, l'idée que dans un futur proche il décide de quitter la Résistance pour s'installer avec quelqu'un était difficile à imaginer.

« Il y a un hologramme nous représentant tous les deux. Il était placé près du lit, » lui avoua finalement Bodhi dans un souffle.

Le fameux hologramme qui trahira la localisation de Bodhi Rook. Mais cette information ne sembla pas surprendre plus que cela Cassian qui demeura debout, serrant un peu plus les lunettes dans sa paume chaude. Ses traits semblaient s'être affinés et il paraissait plus serein qu'a son arrivée dans cette pièce.

« C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de faire un trait sur… ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous ? » intervint à nouveau Bodhi en brisant le lourd silence. « Parce que tu savais que dans cette vision on était ensemble et-… »

« Non ! » s'exclama vivement Cassian en se réveillant de sa torpeur. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

Il s'approcha rapidement du lit, déposa les lunettes contre le matelas et s'assit sans regret près de Bodhi et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Cassian passa un bras puissamment autour de ses épaules encore un peu tremblantes.

« Je… J'ai été idiot, » lui murmura-t-il en remontant sa main vers le crâne de Bodhi pour l'attirer doucement vers lui et que la tempe du pilote dépose contre son épaule, tout proche de son cou dégagé.

Bodhi se laissa faire, le cœur lourd. Il pouvait sentir son ami trembler légèrement lui aussi et inconsciemment, déplaça son bras derrière le dos de Cassian, entourant son bassin.

Ainsi, ils restèrent un moment dans le silence doux de la pièce, n'osant bouger. Cassian vint déposer sa joue contre le cuir chevelu de Bodhi et se prit à fermer les yeux, respirant de cette bonne odeur. Cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. À vrai dire, aucun des deux hommes ne savait quel était le prochain pas à faire. L'un avait peur de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière et le second, d'aller trop loin.

Au bout d'un moment, Bodhi entrouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le vide de sa chambre.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas… C'est pourquoi la Force me permet à nouveau d'avoir ces rêves… » fit-il d'une voix stable. « J'ai pourtant essayé tant de fois de reproduire ces rêves pour voir la suite de cette histoire, mais j'ai dû attendre je ne sais pas combien de mois pour les obtenir à nouveau. »

Cassian rouvrit lui aussi les yeux, et se raidit.

« Pourquoi maintenant, » répéta Bodhi en fronçant désormais les sourcils.

Lentement pour ne pas brusquer le plus jeune, Cassian détacha son bras qui était retombé contre les épaules de Bodhi et le pilote comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Cassian ? » tenta-t-il avec hésitation en se redressant pour mieux observer son ami qui fixait désormais ses pieds.

« C'est ma faute si tu recommences à faire ce cauchemar, » admit-il sans oser le regarder.

« Quoi ? »

* * *

 _Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres !_


	9. Notre rôle à chacun

_-''-_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Notre rôle à chacun**  
_-''-_

 _« C'est ma faute si tu recommences à faire ce cauchemar, » admit-il sans oser le regarder._

 _« Quoi ? »_

Bodhi regarda son aîné avec confusion, et ce dernier paraissait ne pas vouloir lui faire face. Ainsi, poings serrés contre ses cuisses, paupières closent et tête baissée en avant, Cassian lui avoua toute la vérité :

« Hier je suis retourné dans la maison abandonnée qu'on a trouvée sur Hoth. »

Cette phrase électrisa tout le corps de Bodhi qui était loin de s'être imaginé cela. Voilà pourquoi Cassian avait paru si nerveux et que K-2SO n'osait trop rien dire.

« Tu rigoles, hein ? » hésita-t-il à dire craignant avoir compris.

« Ça faisait presque deux ans, Bodhi. »

« Tu m'avais promis ! »

« Tu n'y croyais pas à ces rêves ! Tu avais arrêté de les avoir ! Je pensais que-… »

« Ils ont repris par ce que _tu_ as remis les pieds là-bas ! »

Bodhi quitta le lit et se leva, tendu comme jamais, poings serrés. Cassian était-il inconscient ou quoi ? En brisant cette promesse les choses avaient encore une fois bougé, et l'histoire reprenait le même chemin. Mais y avait-il vraiment plusieurs chemins que pouvait prendre l'histoire, après tout ? Le temps était-il immuable ou non ?

« Écoute, K-2SO m'a déjà bien pris la tête avec ça, » lui fit Cassian en regardant ailleurs, toujours assis sur le bord du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu y as fait ? » s'exclama le pilote en ignorant les paroles du plus âgé.

Ce fut autour de Cassian de se lever, et une fois debout, il fit face à Bodhi, mais son regard demeura fuyant, et il se massa la nuque nerveusement.

« Pas grand-chose juste… Juste quelques plans, » confessa-t-il d'une façon relativement penaude qui était contraire à Cassian.

« Des _plans_ ? Pourquoi faire les plans de cette maison ? »

Bodhi ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir Cassian. Et enfin, son homologue se décida à croiser son regard et le pilote put lire en Cassian un profond remords et une certaine honte envers lui-même, ce qui encore une fois, venant de lui, était inhabituel.

« Parce que… Bon OK, très bien, parce que je comptais m'y installer un jour, et je me suis dit que travailler sur les plans pourrait me changer un peu les idées ! » lui fit Cassian de vive voix.

Se raidissant à cette explication, Bodhi se rappela de l'engouement qu'avait semblé avoir eu Cassian envers cette maison. Il se rappela de son regard pétillant lorsqu'il fixait le travers de cette fenêtre majestueuse, et son léger sourire quand il ressentait cette atmosphère douce et sereine loin de toutes guerres.

C'était légitime de sa part lui qui avait toujours vécu au sein d'un profond conflit, ayant vu son père mourir très tôt. Il était humain après tout, et il avait lui aussi vu sa petite flamme d'espoir s'éclairer.

« Même si tu refais à nouveau cette promesse, je devine que ça ne changera rien, » murmura Bodhi en baissant cette fois-ci les yeux. « J'imagine que même si je ne rêvais plus de cet instant, le futur restait tel qu'il était. »

« Tu penses que quoi que je fasse, je me ferais tuer par Vador ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment marche le temps, et-… et la Force. J'ai l'impression que ça a été à double tranchant. Regarde, à cause de mon rêve cette nuit, j'ai offert à notre base de données les informations de mon sang, ce qui va surement permettre à l'Empire de savoir la vérité. »

Puis, le calme se fit soudain dans la pièce, les deux hommes respirant de façon erratique et forte. L'interprétation de tout cela était à prendre avec des pincettes et à surement reformuler. Comment utiliser les rêves de Bodhi à leur avantage si la Force lui exposait ce genre de don ?

Bodhi ferma un instant les yeux avec force, le cœur lourd, se sentant si impuissant et pourtant si proche d'une vérité qui l'effrayait. Cassian remarqua le malaise du plus jeune et fit un pas en avant, tendant une main vers lui, quand soudain, l'alarme stridente de la base surgit d'entre les murs.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, leurs pupilles reflétant la couleur rouge des lampes d'urgence qui brillaient de façon intermittente et Cassian fut le premier à réagir en récupérant dans la poche de son pantalon un datapad de la taille d'une paume.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'exclama Cassian en portant l'engin près de ses lèvres, hissant sa voix plus haut pour se faire convenablement entendre.

Bodhi laissa un instant vagabonder ses yeux vers les petites loupiotes rouges et circulaires, puis se précipita vers le lit pour récupérer ses lunettes et laça correctement ses bottes, près à agir comme il se devait en cas d'alerte.

« _L'Empire sait où nous trouver, ils avaient dissimulé une sonde espionne sur la planète ! Ils envoient une escadrille !_ » fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil visiblement paniqué.

« Quoi ?! Quand ça ?! » s'exclama-t-il avec effroi, serrant plus fort l'appareil électronique entre ses doigts jusqu'à empêcher son sang de venir jusqu'à ses jointures.

« _Ils sont déjà là ! Il nous faut les retenir le temps d'évacuer ! Andor, j'te tiens au courant de la suite !_ »

Cassian abaissa son appareil, appréhension bien présente dans son regard, si ce n'était une certaine terreur. Si Vador venait lui aussi ici, peut-être tentera-t-il quelque chose contre Bodhi s'il était au courant. Certes, toute la base était en danger, mais l'esprit du tacticien resta rivé vers une seule et unique personne.

« Bodhi, il faut que tu partes d'ici au plus vite ! » s'exclama Cassian en attrapant le poignet de plus jeune qui venait de récupérer le casque de X-Wing.

Bodhi s'arrêta donc dans son geste, maintenant d'une main le casque, reportant son regard vers l'homme lui le maintenant sur place.

« C'est une évacuation, Cassian, tout comme toi, j'ai un devoir. Je suis pilote, je te rappelle, » lui répondit Bodhi en tirant sur son bras. « Si il y a une guerre de dehors, je me dois d'aider l'Alliance par la voie aérienne ! »

Mais la poigne de Cassian se fit plus ferme et il ne put s'en dépêtrer.

« Et si Vador vient te chercher, hein ? Et qu'il te prend en chasse-… ! »

« On a tous notre part de boulot dans ce combat, Cass', je ne peux pas me défiler et l'information est trop récente pour qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici dans le but de me retrouver ! »

Cette fois-ci, le coup ferme qu'il donna pour se dépêtrer de la pression contre son poignet lui permit d'être enfin libre, mais Cassian n'en démordit pas et le poussa vivement en arrière pour ainsi le bloquer contre le mur de la chambre.

« Et s'il le savait déjà depuis longtemps, hein ? » riposta Cassian entre ses dents, le souffle court. « Il faut que tu quittes cette planète au plus vite ! »

La main puissante de Cassian contre l'épaule de Bodhi l'empêcha de bouger et le pilote enserra douloureusement ses doigts autour de la visière du casque.

« _Fuir la Résistance_ ? C'est toi qui dis ça, Cassian Andor ?! »

« Oui ! Allons-nous-en, tous les deux ! »

Cette dernière phrase lâchée par l'ainé des deux sans même avoir réfléchi avant, glaça sur place Bodhi dont les yeux s'arrondirent de réelle surprise. Venait-il de se rendre compte de ce qui tenait réellement le plus à ses yeux ? Entre l'humanité et la cause ?

« Je veux que tu _vives_ , Bodhi ! » reprit Cassian, la voix enrouée et désespérée, plaçant cette fois-ci ses mains tremblantes contre les joues du plus jeune.

Car à chaque combat, faire la promesse d'un retour était très risqué.

Le cœur de Bodhi se serra dans sa poitrine et il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, totalement perdu dans le regard intense que lui offrait Cassian. Un regard douloureux et attristé. Et pendant ce temps-là, l'alarme retentissait toujours. Assourdissante et gênante.

« Et-… Et avec moi, si cela est même possible ! » compléta Cassian en déposant cette fois-ci son front contre celui de Bodhi, fermant les yeux par la même occasion.

Bodhi resta figé de stupeur, se demandant soudain s'il rêvait ou non. Était-ce encore l'un de ses rêves pratiquement éveillés qui dévoilait une tout autre scène. Il n'espérait vraiment pas.

« Je suis désolé… Putain, j'ai été con ! » murmura Cassian avec douleur, les traits de son visage se serrant suivants ses paroles.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux… »

Cassian ouvrit doucement les yeux, le souffle court, chacun des deux hommes ressentant la respiration de l'autre contre leur peau, leurs nez, leurs lèvres. Le capitaine aurait voulu riposter par un « Les répliques de K-2SO déteignent sur toi, » mais ce fut tout autre chose qui s'échappa de ses cordes vocales tandis que ses mains se faisaient plus légères contre les joues de Bodhi, ses pouces caressant lentement l'épiderme du pilote.

« Je suis désolé… je suis désolé, _Azúcar_ , » lui susurra-t-il, tout en ignorant le son brutal de l'alarme.

Il semblait d'ailleurs que ce son s'état déplacé à des lieux d'ici tant qu'ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Le surnom Festan accéléra le cœur de Bodhi qui ne sentait plus que les mains de Cassian placées sur ses joues et son regard intense dans lequel il s'était plongé.

« Si… Si on meurt sans-… »

« Alors on va gagner, » le coupa Bodhi.

Et sans avertissement, Bodhi brisa les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages, tira ses mains chaudes jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Cassian ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour entrouvrir ses lèvres approfondir le baiser chaud et désespéré que lui offrait Bodhi Rook. Cette initiative avait surpris pendant une petite seconde l'aîné des deux, mais cette petite pensée s'était bien vite dissipée tant il fut pris par la sensation de bien-être que se propageait dans tout son corps.

Le capitaine rapprocha son corps du sien, de sorte à ce que leurs bassins soient pressés l'un contre l'autre et que Bodhi puisse être coincé entre le mur et lui. Des soupirs de bien-être se répandaient dans toute la pièce tandis que leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson et qu'ils se partageaient leur chaleur.

Ils auraient souhaité rester comme ceci des heures et des heures à expérimenter ce flot de sensations nouvelles et parcourir cette terre encore inconnue, mais ils savaient pertinemment que la Résistance avait besoin d'eux et qu'il était irresponsable de leur part d'utiliser de leur temps à cet escient.

De ce fait, souhaitant pourtant attarder ce moment intime qu'ils partageaient enfin, ce fut Cassian qui retira doucement ses lèvres tout en maintenant toujours le visage de Bodhi en coupe, paupières closent, souffle irrégulier.

« Bodhi, je… »

Le pilote rouvrit les yeux, ne lâchant pas l'homme qui lui faisait face, l'observant avec douceur sans pareil. Il le laissa continuer.

« J'aurais aimé que tu connaisses le Festan, car j'ai une tonne de mots que je n'arrive pas à retranscrire en Standard pour te dire à quel point tu-… »

Mais jamais Cassian ne put terminer sa phrase surement lourde de sens, car la terre se mit à trembler et juste au-dessus de leur tête, des gravillons commençaient à regagner le sol par amas. Bodhi et Cassian se lâchèrent prestement tandis que des bruits de détonation se firent entendre dans le lointain. Et le sol trembla à nouveau. Ce fut régulier, comme si quelque chose de lourd semblait s'approcher d'eux.

« Ils sont là, » murmura Cassian en fixant avec effroi les fissures qui naissaient à même le plafond.

Bodhi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et récupéra le casque de X-Wing qu'il avait lâché avant d'entourer le cou de Cassian à l'aide de ses bras. Puis après un ultime regard entendu, les deux hommes quittèrent à vive allure la chambre de Bodhi, là où il ne remettrait surement jamais plus les pieds.

Mais avant que leurs routes ne se séparent, Bodhi intercepta le poignet de Cassian et croisa son regard agité. Il était pourtant difficile de lire chez Cassian, il avait été entrainé pour ça, mais à cet instant-là, le pilote pouvait y rencontrer des étincelles d'angoisse et de terreur pure.

« Cassian, rappelle-toi de mon rêve, » lui fit Bodhi avec conviction. « Ce n'est pas maintenant que l'on va _mourir_. »

Et si jamais le futur avait changé ? Si malencontreusement l'un des deux, en imaginant le futur, faisait un faux pas qui déréglerait tout ? Mais Cassian déglutit et préféra ne pas y penser, puis concentra un moment son esprit sur la pression de la paume de Bodhi contre son poignet.

« Que cette veste te porte chance, » lui fit donc le capitaine en laissant son regard dévier vers le haut que portait toujours son ami.

Bodhi hocha d'un coup vif la tête, libéra Cassian de son emprise et récupéra les lunettes de protection blanche qu'il avait fourrée dans sa poche avant de quitter la chambre pour ensuite les tendre à Cassian.

« Que la Force soit avec toi, Cassian Andor, » lui fit Bodhi avec un réel sérieux.

Cassian sembla hésiter à accepter ce présent, connaissant l'ampleur de la préciosité de celui-ci. Son cœur se comprima puis il hocha lui aussi la tête et récupéra les lunettes de travail qu'il enfila autour de son cou puis serra fort la main que Bodhi avait tendue vers lui.

Et lorsque Cassian Andor pénétra dans la salle de contrôle, prêt à guider ses hommes et prendre place à la bataille terrestre, il remarqua quelque chose sur les panneaux d'information et vidéo furtive à propos l'équipement de l'Empire.

« Par la Force… Pas encore ces trucs-là… » murmura-t-il alors que ses pupilles reflétaient le blanc de la neige provenant des écrans numériques.

Ainsi que le fer sale et imposant qui composait la carcasse des AT-AT ennemis.

_-''-_

 **Orbite de Sullust – Cargo de la Résistance – 3 ABY**

Cassian vit aussi de nombreux vaisseaux exploser sous ses yeux, tachant le ciel blanc de Hoth par le rouge d'une implosion et la cendre noire qui retombait dans la neige. Il vit nombre de ses hommes se faire tuer et l'avancée fulgurante de cette armée tout écraser. Il vit l'exploit de Luke Skywalker et son idée prodigieuse consistant à entourer un câble autour de ces bêtes infâmes et géantes faites de métal.

Il put s'échapper de la planète une fois évacuation produite, la flotte rebelle avait pris place près de la planète Sullust, mais Luke manquait à l'appel, ainsi que Leia Organa, Han Solo et Chewbacca, mais ce qui préoccupait plus Cassian, c'était Bodhi Rook. Avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ?

C'est ainsi qu'il sillonnait le grand hall principal du cargo, là où tous se rejoignaient pour voir qui étaient les heureux survivants et pour aider les blessés rapportés en U-Wing. Ça grouillait d'absolument partout et Cassian fut contraint plusieurs fois de pousser les rebelles qui gênaient son passage, et l'angoisse le gagnait plutôt rapidement.

Mais soudain, une poigne relativement forte le tira par le bras sur le côté et il manqua de peu à s'écraser contre un Mon Calamari.

« Si tu cherches Bodhi, il est juste là, » lui fit une voix féminine et rassurante.

Il eut tout juste le temps de constater que c'était Jyn Erso qui l'avait tiré de la foule –qui était d'ailleurs en mission aux dernières nouvelles- car son regard captura finalement l'objet de ses tourments.

Bodhi Rook discutait avec l'un des hommes de son escadron alors qu'il marchait dans leur direction, et il paraissait ne pas être blessé, seulement agité, comme toujours après tout. Cassian tapota machinalement l'épaule de la jeune femme pour lui dire que tout allait bien sans pour autant quitter le pilote du regard et se dirigea tout droit vers lui.

Il ignora le fait que Bodhi soit en pleine conversation avec cet inconnu aux yeux de Cassian, et il serra fort le pilote dans ses bras, ressentant son sursaut contre son corps. Il plongea son visage dans le cou dégagé de Bodhi et le serra encore plus fort, imprégnant tout son être de cette si bonne odeur.

Rapidement, les bras de Bodhi vinrent rejoindre les hanches de Cassian, soulagé de retrouver son capitaine préféré lui aussi vivant et en bonne santé –si on omettait le bleu violacé qu'il avait sur la pommette et la tempe-.

Les deux hommes ne virent jamais le petit sourire de Jyn Erso au loin à travers la foule, ni même le regard de K-2SO dardé vers eux qui surplombait les rebelles.

_-''-_

 **Orbite de Sullust – Dortoir provisoire/salle des commandes – 3 ABY**

Cela faisait une semaine que la flotte rebelle s'était installée à quelques milliers de kilomètres au-dessus de la planète Sullust, et la Résistance reprenait petit à petit son activité, ayant subi de lourdes pertes humaines et de matériel durant l'invasion de l'Empire sur Hoth.

De la petite chambre à quatre lits qu'avaient pu emprunter lui et Cassian –ce dernier étant prioritaire puisqu'il était capitaine- Bodhi pouvait voir l'immensité de la planète en question qui pourtant de sa position, paraissait si petite. Bodhi était seul dans la pièce, assis sur sa couche, épaule contre la vitre épaisse, genoux repliés contre lui-même, et il se laissait bercer par les douces couleurs de l'espace.

Tout paraissait si calme et serein ici. Il pouvait voir d'autres cargos rebelles et de plus petites navettes stationnaires, là où les X-Wing et U-Wing venaient s'amarrer ou bien repartaient pour une mission. La routine avait repri dans ce vaste espace silencieux, et le pilote profitait de ce brin de paix pour réfléchir un peu, et il prit enfin conscience qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'en ressortir vivant.

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop eu le temps d'y penser tant les choses s'étaient imbriquées les unes après les autres sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, et la bataille sur Hoth avait été dévastatrice. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait comme un honteux soulagement d'avoir pu enfin quitter cette planète de glace qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Étrangement, en une semaine, il avait mieux dormi qu'en deux ans sur Hoth.

Il fit voyager le bout de ses doigts contre la vitre glacée, le cœur serré. Mais ceci ne correspondait en rien à son rêve, tout bien réfléchi. Dans cette vision, lui et Cassian vivaient ensemble dans un coin reculé de Hoth, ce qui stipulait qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter la Résistance, et ce qui n'a pas encore été le cas.

De plus, ces rêves ne cessaient pas, et c'était devenu une vieille habitude que de voir cet habitacle blanc, calme et serein, ainsi que la venue d'un Sith aux effluves rougeâtres. Bodhi Rook en était venu à la conclusion que le futur n'avait pas été modifié et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Cassian se ferait tuer et Vador viendrait le récupérer.

S'en était effrayant. Mais étant pris entre deux feux, Cassian, la Résistance ni même les héros tels que Luke Skywalker ou Han Solo ne pouvaient l'aider. Le seul moyen était d'exterminer l'Empire ou de mettre un terme à la vie de Dark Vador, ce qui dans les deux cas, risquait de prendre un de peu temps…

Bodhi referma un instant les yeux, quittant le vide intersidéral qui entourait son champ visuel, et tenta de gagner un peu de repos tout en restant épaule contre la fenêtre, son crâne venant lui aussi se déposer contre la vitre. Il espéra pourtant ne pas s'endormir, souhaitant fuir ses cauchemars sans fin.

De son côté, à cet instant précis, Cassian Andor était dans la salle de commandes du même cargo, convoqué par Mon Mothma elle-même. Il pensait qu'on allait lui assigner une nouvelle mission, la routine s'étant de nouveau installée au sein de la Résistance. Peut-être un sabotage quelconque ou une mission d'infiltration qui allait angoisser Bodhi, n'aimant pas le savoir face à ce genre de dangereuses alternatives.

Mais ce ne fut pas cela, et la sénatrice était seule autour de la grande table ronde lorsque Cassian arriva face à elle, tandis que les autres rebelles restaient à vaquer à leurs occupations tout autour d'eux. Pourtant, le calme régnait dans la pièce aux immenses vitres qui dévoilaient l'espace et la planète Sullust.

« Vous paraissez éreinté, capitaine, » remarqua-t-elle une fois que Cassian eut déposé ses mains contre le rebord de la table numérique.

Elle n'avait pas tort, Cassian avait à vrai dire, eu très peu de temps à lui cette dernière semaine. Il avait été appelé un peu partout par ses hommes pour diverses raisons, et avait passé deux journées entières à réparer le bras de K-2SO lourdement touché durant l'attaque.

« C'est l'éclairage, » dit simplement Cassian en montrant d'un geste rapide de la main les néons bleuté qui éclairaient la pièce de façon à voir distinctement les panneaux de contrôle aux marques fluorescentes.

« Je crois plutôt que vingt ans de métier acharné s'abattent sur vous. »

Cette fois-ci, Cassian ne trouva rien à redire à cela et attendit qu'elle continue afin de comprendre la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

« Les uniques missions restent des attaques de front par voies aériennes ainsi que des tâches au niveau de la logistique, ce qui est loin de vous intéresser. »

« Je peux m'occuper de mener un escadron, » répliqua pourtant Cassian qui avait tout de même un certain don pour le pilotage.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait commencé à croire quand il avait réussi de justesse à s'échapper de Jedha en fusion.

« Vous avez besoin d'une réelle pause, capitaine, » redit-elle plus sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Une réelle pause en guise de remerciement pour ce que vous avez fait à la Résistance et pour la cause, sans relâche depuis vingt ans et qui vous permettra de retrouver votre _humanité_. »

Cassian ignora la dernière phrase lourde de sens, conscient pourtant que Mon Mothma restait telle une mère protectrice pour ses hommes contrairement à certains commandants qui auraient très certainement empêché le départ de Cassian.

« Je ne peux pas. L'Empire est toujours menaçant, nous avons besoin de trouver un nouveau refuge et-… »

« D'après les dernières analyses, vous êtes dans les premiers à souffrir de pathologies silences, surtout dû au stress et la fatigue musculaire et mentale. Votre blessure à la jambe sur Scarif vous obliger à vous ménager, _Cassian_. »

Le capitaine abaissa un instant les yeux, ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps les pupilles si bienveillantes de cette femme forte au grand cœur. Ses doigts se resserrèrent lentement, griffant au passage le rebord de la table et ses poings se comprimèrent tandis qu'il ferma un instant les yeux.

La sénatrice avait raison, tout comme les analyses prisent il y a peu par les droïdes médicaux envers tous les résistants –idée aussi de Dodonna pour noyer un peu les données potentiellement volées par l'Empire-, Cassian Andor était fatigué.

Mais il ne pouvait en rien s'arrêter maintenant. Si jamais il quittait la Résistance pour vivre une vie paisible, pour lui, ça serait comme abandonner et laisser Vador peut-être le tuer un jour. En un sens, combattre ici lui permettait de combattre aussi indirectement le rêve de Bodhi Rook. Car ce dernier continuait encore et encore son rêve.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Il fallait que la Force de Bodhi lui dise comment faire. Il avait essayé de s'entrainer un peu, de méditer comme l'aurait fait Chirrut Îmwe, mais rien à faire, il lui fallait du temps et son taux de midi-chlorien était tout de même assez bas.

 _Comment faire ?_

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait en silence et que Mon Mothma lui laissait un peu de temps en parfaite osmose avec ses pensées, un officier humanoïde arriva près de la sénatrice.

« Sénatrice, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, » lui dit-il, visiblement confus de devoir couper leur discussion. « Mais il y a eu une erreur lorsque nous avons répertorié les défunts de l'infanterie, Menka Chicri a été retrouvée il y a peu et est au soin intensif. J'aurais donc besoin qu'on me déverrouille l'accès aux données. »

Son discours avait été net et précis, ne souhaitant faire perdre davantage de temps à la sénatrice, et la jeune femme lui hocha donc la tête puis sortit de la poche de sa tunique blanche une petite clé électronique aussi fine qu'un ongle que l'officier accepta avec un hochement de tête.

Et c'est là que Cassian eut une idée. Son cœur s'accéléra et il rouvrit les yeux pour les pointer vers l'homme qui allait s'en aller pour corriger l'erreur commise.

« Avez-vous… Avez-vous déjà répertorié les décès des pilotes ? »

L'officier se figea, se retourna vers Cassian Andor et parut réfléchir un moment. Il était capitaine, et le jeune homme pouvait sans crainte dévoiler ce genre d'information.

« La liste sera mise en ligne d'ici trois heures, » dit-il alors sans pour autant comprendre le réel but de la question. « Elle tarde à être complété suite aux réseaux électroniques affaiblis par la tempête que nous avons eue durant la bataille, » précisa-t-il ensuite en se retournant vers Mon Mothma.

Mais la sénatrice garda son regard rivé vers Cassian, essayant elle aussi de découvrir la réelle raison de la question. Cassian paraissait s'être réveillé d'un long sommeil et ses pupilles brillaient d'éclat d'excitation et d'espoir.

« Alors annoncez Bodhi Rook mort dans la bataille, » déclara l'aîné en croisant le regard interrogateur de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier._

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fic et ce couple. A très vite pour la suite, kisss_


	10. Ensemble ?

_-''-_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Ensemble ?**  
_-''-_

 _« Alors annoncez Bodhi Rook mort durant la bataille, » déclara l'aîné en croisant le regard interrogateur de sa supérieure hiérarchique._

Ceci sembla faire immédiatement sens dans l'esprit de la sénatrice qui comprit aussitôt à quoi faisait allusion Cassian.

« Est-il… mort ? » demanda alors l'officier en haussant un sourcil, n'ayant pas eu ouï de la nouvelle.

Et puis, Rook était tout de même connu pour faire partie de Rogue One et avoir appartenu à l'Empire, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Non, » lui fit Mothma impassiblement. « Mais comme le soulève le capitaine Andor, nous avons besoin de protéger Bodhi Rook de l'Empire, et nous craignons que certaines de nos données soient dérobées par l'ennemi. »

En effet, quoi de mieux que d'annoncer le décès de Bodhi avec tous les autres durant la bataille de Hoth ? Si l'Empire avait remarqué son taux de midi-chlorien en hausse, il ira donc surement rechercher d'autres informations sur lui et tombera rapidement sur son décès ce qui pourrait leur faire abandonner l'idée de le retrouver.

Mon Mothma reporta son regard vers Cassian, léger sourire aux lèvres, étonnée et épatée par l'idée que venait de leur offrir Cassian. L'officier quant à lui, hocha la tête, ne remettant pas en doute les ordres de la jeune femme, conscient de l'importance du sujet bien qu'il ne connaisse pas l'exactitude. En effet, le secret sur le potentiel don de Bodhi face à la Force restait confiné.

« Bodhi va devoir changer de nom car si nos informations continuent d'être filtré comme convenu et que par erreur son nom revient quelque part, l'Empire saura que l'on aura menti, » lui fit Mon Mothma une fois que l'autre homme se soit en aller pour annoncer d'autres directives à suivre.

Cassian sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes, encore un peu secoué par l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Si cela marchait, Bodhi serait peut-être sauvé et lui aussi.

« Il va devoir s'effacer de la Résistance, » insista donc la jeune femme en voyant que Cassian ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. « L'ennemi ne pourra donc jamais s'en emparer. »

Cassian quitta des yeux le vide qu'il fixait jusque-là et croisa le regard de la sénatrice pour se racler la gorge et hocher lentement la tête.

« Je pense que… c'est une bonne idée, » avoua le capitaine finalement trop heureux de pouvoir éloigner Bodhi de la mort aussi très omniprésente au sein de la Résistance.

« Et vous aussi Cassian. Effacez-vous un temps de la Résistance, » reprit Mon Mothma.

Pendant un instant, Cassian se demanda si la sénatrice savait quelque chose à propos de la relation encore floue que Bodhi et lui partageait et partagerait aussi dans le futur, connaissance apportée grâce à ses rêves.

« Et si-… Et si ce geste conduisait directement à cette prédiction où moi et Bodhi sommes loin de la Résistance ? » lâcha alors Cassian qui ne pouvait oublier ce rêve.

« Il vous faut donc aller loin de Hoth, retrouver d'autres personnes, ne pas rester seul, et utiliser ce rêve à votre avantage. »

Elle avait raison, si Bodhi continuait de rêver de Hoth alors qu'il se trouvait à des années-lumière de là, alors ceci pourrait les protéger. Hormis si le rêve de Bodhi n'était… Qu'une métaphore pour leur annoncer que Cassian se ferait tuer un jour par Vador, n'importe où qu'il soit.

« Votre vie à tous les deux est plus en danger ici-même qu'à l'extérieur, » ajouta la sénatrice en voyant les traits de Cassian de tirer dans l'appréhension.

S'il partait lui aussi, avec Bodhi, il pourrait tenter de le protéger de tous les dangers et les aléas que la vie pourrait lui offrir, incluant des éventuelles troupes de l'Empire ayant pour but de le retrouver.

« Au moindre problème, la porte de la Résistance est toujours ouverte, » fit la jeune femme en abaissant d'un ton.

Cassian prit une longue inspiration, bercé par un monde futur qui allait s'offrir à lui, où il pourrait enfin _vivre_. Il n'avait pas _vécu_ depuis ses six ans, après la mort de son père, c'est dire. Puis, il hocha la tête et apporta un regard déterminé vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit donc tendrement.

« Et au moindre problème ici, je rapplique aussi vite que je puisse, » lui répondit Cassian, le cœur battant.

Sa décision était prise. Il allait emmener Bodhi loin d'ici, Rogue One avait bien assez fait, maintenant, c'était à de nouveaux héros de sauver la galaxie. Mais au moment où il allait tourner les talons pour annoncer la nouvelle à son partenaire, la voix de Mon Mothma le coupa dans son élan :

« Capitaine ? »

« Oui madame ? » lui fit-il, étant prêt à tout accepter.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose entre vous et le pilote Rook ? »

La veste que portait Bodhi ne lui appartenant pas avait surement dû être un indice assez conséquent, et aujourd'hui, Mon Mothma lui parlait en tant que personne égale. Le cœur de Cassian qui avait fait un petit bond à la question, se calma doucement et il sourit à son égard.

« Vous posez là une question bien personnelle. »

La sénatrice lui sourit en retour et contourna lentement la table numérique circulaire pour se positionner devant lui, et l'une de ses mains vint se déposer avec douceur infinie contre son bras.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré tout, vous avez réussi à trouver votre lumière. »

Est-ce que finalement, elle avait compris une partie de l'essence des rêves de Bodhi même si le pilote n'avait pas tout dévoilé ? Au vu de l'expression satisfaite de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, Cassian supposa que oui.

_-''-_

 **Orbite de Sullust – Dortoir provisoire de Cassian Andor et Bodhi Rook– 3 ABY**

La somnolence de Bodhi allait finir par avoir raison de lui, et il finirait par réellement s'endormir, ce qu'il ne voulait présentement pas. Déjà que la nuit était encrée par de lourds cauchemars, il ne voulait pas non plus aussi que ses journées soient teintées du même ressentiment. Ainsi, il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et il afficha un doux sourire en voyant que l'espace était toujours là derrière la vitre et que le calme régnait dans la flotte rebelle.

Il fut si plongé dans la contemplation de ce vide intersidéral –et surement aussi trop fatigué pour rester aux aguets- qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte de la chambre coulisser et ce ne fut que lorsque l'intrus parla que Bodhi remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

« J'ai ma soirée, » lui avait dit le nouvel arrivant, ce qui avait fait sursauter le pilote.

Bodhi pivota aussitôt sa tête vers Cassian Andor qui se tenait droit devant la porte à nouveau close, et il remarqua que des lueurs étrangères brillaient dans les pupilles de son aîné, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était.

« Ça veut dire, pas de mission, ni de rapport à rendre ? » lui demanda finalement Bodhi sans le lâcher des yeux.

Cassian hocha donc la tête et s'aventura dans la petite chambre vers la couchette où se trouvait Bodhi. Le plus jeune se détacha de la vitre et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis observa Cassian avec interrogation. Il sentait que Cassian avait quelque chose à lui dire.

De plus, ce fut bien la première fois que lui et Cassian pouvait discuter tranquillement sans avoir quelque chose qui les pressait derrière, car jusque-là, ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés pour des déjeuners de cinq minutes ou bien l'un retrouvait l'autre dans le dortoir simplement pour se dire bonne nuit en s'échangeant de brefs chastes baisers sur les joues et les lèvres.

Et les deux dernières soirées, Cassian avait migré dans le lit de Bodhi qui possédait la couchette du dessous, et malgré la petitesse du lit, les deux hommes avaient préféré cette chaude proximité pour réparer leurs heures de sommeil complètement fissurées.

« Bodhi… J'ai une surprise. Enfin, je pense, » avoua finalement Cassian en tendant une main vers Bodhi toujours assis sur le bord du lit.

Bodhi plissa un instant les yeux avec suspicion, et un sourire vint se lire sur ses lèvres, puis il accepta cette main chaude et se redressa à l'aide de la poigne du plus âgé. En réalité, depuis le nouveau pas qu'avait pris leur relation sur Hoth peu avant l'évacuation, rien ne semblait avoir réellement changé si on omettait quelques signes affectifs plus intimes.

Bodhi avait eu peur que ça ne soit qu'une simple phase, mais finalement, Cassian qui le rejoignait dans son lit et le regard pétillant qu'il lui offrait aujourd'hui témoignaient d'une grande accroche entre eux.

« Une surprise, mais tu n'en es pas sûr, c'est ça ? » fit Bodhi alors que Cassian semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher sa main, même une fois qu'ils furent face à face dans cette petite chambre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche, mais… J'ai envie d'essayer et voir. »

« Est-ce que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ? »

Mais Cassian laissa échapper un faible rire, libéra la main de Bodhi et secoua furtivement la tête pour ensuite se gratter nerveusement le crâne. Il regarda ailleurs et continua d'une voix un peu moins assurée :

« Mais avant… M'accompagnerais-tu pour un dîner ? Bon, c'est dans la cafèt', avec un peu de gens autour, mais on demandera à Kay', Jyn et tes potes pilotes de nous laisser un peu tranquilles. »

K-2SO avait raison quand il disait que Cassian n'était pas réellement à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'interactions sociales. Il était habitué à travailler seul –ou avec un robot- et avoir des gens sous ses ordres, mais quand il s'agissait de relations plus personnelles, Cassian était un peu plus perdu, et Bodhi trouva cela presque _mignon_.

« Serais-tu jaloux de mes _potes_ … ? » glissa Bodhi avec un petit sourire narquois à son égard.

« Non, pourquoi ? » répliqua Cassian peut-être un peu trop abruptement.

« L'intonation que tu as pris quand tu as mentionné mes _potes pilotes_ , j'ai senti comme… un très léger agacement. »

« J'en étais sûr, K-2SO déteint bien trop sur toi, » riposta le plus âgé en regardant ailleurs.

Ce fut au tour de Bodhi de rire doucement, et Cassian reporta son regard vers lui et fut contraint lui aussi de sourire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Mais sinon, j'accepte ton invitation, » glissa finalement Bodhi.

Peut-être était-ce dû à cette semaine éreintante et finalement, qui l'avait un peu éloigné de Bodhi, car suite à la réponse chaleureuse du pilote, Cassian lui sourit largement et sans prévenir, plaça ses deux mains à l'arrière du crâne du plus jeune et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_-''-_

 **Orbite de Sullust – Dortoir provisoire de Cassian Andor et Bodhi Rook– 3 ABY**

 _« Allez, dors Azúcar, fais-moi confiance, n'aie pas peur. »_

Lorsque Bodhi Rook rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles reflétèrent l'immensité de l'espace aux couleurs improbables. Il mit quelques secondes avant que son esprit ne s'extirpe entièrement de son précédent sommeil et au moment où il souhaita tirer une main vers la vitre pour apposer ses doigts contre la surface lise et translucide, il fut dans l'incapacité d'accéder à ce mouvement.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de la chaleur dans son dos et du bras fermement entouré autour de ses hanches, emprisonnant son bras gauche. Le cœur de Bodhi s'agita et ses narines purent enfin déguster la douce odeur de Cassian qui semblait l'entourer. De ce fait, il referma ses paupières dans un silencieux soupir de bien-être, profitant de cette chaude proximité avec l'homme de ses rêves –aux deux sens du terme-, et laissa doucement son esprit vagabonder un petit peu, se rappelant lentement des événements de la veille, incluant un repas sympathique avec Cassian malgré le bruit ambiant de la cafétéria, et puis, cette nuit…

À ces souvenirs, les joues de Bodhi se mirent à chauffer et son cœur s'emplit de joie alors qu'il bougea un peu pour se caler plus confortablement contre Cassian quand soudain, une petite étincelle de logique vint éclairer son esprit encore ensommeillé.

Ses yeux se rouvrir aussitôt et il se redressa tel un forcené, réveillant surement Cassian au passage. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas en premier lieu et plaqua ses deux paumes de mains contre son crâne.

Bon sang, son rêve avait pris fin ! Cette nuit avait été vierge de toutes visions terribles et son corps paraissait si reposé… Était-ce cela la surprise dont lui parlait Cassian… ?

« Bodhi… ? » murmura Cassian en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, son bras maintenant échoué sur la cuisse du pilote.

Mais Bodhi resta incapable de parler pendant un moment tant il était stupéfié par ce qui s'était produit –ou _pas produit_ finalement- et il tenta un regard vers l'homme qui dormait derrière lui, la couette lui arrivant juste au-dessus du bassin, la moitié du visage dissimulé par l'oreiller blanc.

« Comment tu as fait… ? » finit par murmurer Bodhi en abaissant ses mains lentement, cherchant une explication dans le regard de son amant.

Cassian sembla comprendre et referma les yeux alors qu'un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un secret, » dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, visiblement dans l'optique d'aller se rendormir.

« Comment ! » insista le plus jeune en se retournant parfaitement vers lui afin de le secouer par l'épaule.

Cassian comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir une petite heure de sommeil en plus s'il n'expliquait pas à Bodhi ce qu'il avait eu l'idée de faire avec Mon Mothma. Ainsi, il se redressa difficilement, les membres encore incommodés par le sommeil, et retira ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste las de la main.

Puis, il planta son regard soulagé et sérieux vers Bodhi pour ensuite lui expliquer toute l'histoire quant à l'annonce de sa mort fictive dans les données de la Résistance. Et le fait que ceci ait stoppé les rêves de Bodhi ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Grâce à cela, il avait modifié le futur, et ceci ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Mais d'autre part, ceci voulait aussi dire que l'Empire avait accès à leurs données d'une facilité déconcertante, et il allait rapidement en toucher deux mots à ses supérieurs.

Bodhi Rook quant à lui, resta bouche bée face à ce récit, et ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait intercepté l'une des mains de Cassian pour la serrer fort avec la sienne.

« On va s'effacer, Bodhi. Après tous nos efforts, c'est à nous de nous reposer… » lui affirma Cassian avec espoir en plaçant sa main libre contre l'épaule nue du plus jeune. « Profitons de ce que nous avons tous pu construire, _Azúcar_. »

Plus de rêve terrible et une porte de sortie afin de vivre avec Cassian Andor. Le sort avait donc fini par tourner, n'est-ce pas ? Bodhi déglutit, la gorge serrée et hocha vivement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Une nuit sans rêves avaient été un réel cadeau pour lui qui depuis des mois ne voyait que les mêmes images, mais la décision de Cassian était un tout autre don qui réchauffa son cœur.

« On part… _ensemble_ ? » finit par demanda Bodhi à voix basse.

« Où que tu souhaites, Azúcar, c'est toi maintenant que je suis. »

« Loin de Hoth ? »

« N'importe où, loin de cette planète de glace. »

Ce fut trop d'émotion pour Bodhi qui comprit que faire machine arrière finirait par avertir l'Empire de leur mensonge, et être néfaste pour sa survie. De plus, ce choix permettait à Cassian de rester en _vie_ , loin de toute cette guerre pour laquelle il était habitué.

Ils devaient céder leur place aux nouveaux héros.

De ce fait, Bodhi clôt cette discussion en enlaçant vivement son amant dans ses bras, trop heureux de voir les idées de Cassian Andor changer enfin. Il embrassa son cou brûlant et déposa son menton contre son épaule pour fermer les yeux et savourer ce moment d'intimité entre eux. Et il était sûr que c'était loin d'être le dernier désormais.

« Par contre, j'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle, » glissa Cassian qui avait entouré le dos de Bodhi de ses bras.

« Je suis prêt à tout, maintenant, » lui avoua Bodhi sans bouger, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crains que si on laisse Kay' ici, il risque de m'en vouloir à jamais et viendra me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Bodhi laissa échapper un rire à travers ces larmes silencieuses –qu'il espéra invisibles à la vue de Cassian- et hocha la tête vivement, passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du plus âgé.

« On ne va tout de même pas le laisser là ! Vous êtes comme les deux doigts de la main. »

« Même si 80% du temps j'ai envie de le passer au broyeur et que les 20 autres pourcents c'est sa tête que j'ai envie d'encastrer dans un mur. »

« Toi aussi tu parles comme Kay'. »

« Saleté de robot. »

Les sourires qu'arboraient les deux hommes étaient éclatants comme jamais et semblaient briller d'un blanc si pur dans la petite pièce et exigüe ouverte sur l'espace.

_-''-_

 **Orbite de Sullust – Zone de décollage intérieure – 3 ABY**

Le départ de Cassian Andor et Bodhi Rook avaient été en grande partie gardé secret. Mon Mothma allait bientôt annoncer publiquement la mort de Bodhi afin de ne pas engendrer des fautes dans les données futures pouvant trahir la réelle histoire, et elle proposa même à Cassian d'en faire de même.

Peut-être était-ce mieux si l'on voulait s'effacer d'un lieu, non ?

Jyn Erso regarda avec tendresse réservée Bodhi Rook enlacer l'un de ses camarades de vol et Cassian discuter des dernières commodités avec un général. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas se mentir, les voir partir la chagrinait, mais la vie continuait et elle aussi avait ses propres plans.

« Je respecte votre choix, et pour ma part, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » avoua-t-elle une fois que Cassian et Bodhi vinrent la saluer.

Elle ne mentait pas non plus quand elle disait cela, sachant pertinemment depuis un petit moment déjà que Cassian ne pouvait pas rester ici après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et que si Bodhi voulait être définitivement délivré de ses prémonitions et de cette boucle du temps qui annonçait le pire, il se devait de partir.

Elle enlaça pourtant avec force Bodhi, lui souhaitant les meilleures choses, et puis quand ce fut le tour de Cassian, ce dernier s'excusa pour ce qu'il avait pu faire de déplacé envers elle, et K-2SO en profita pour enfoncer encore plus le clou à son grand dam.

« Et toi ? Que souhaites-tu faire ? » lui demanda finalement le capitaine après avoir fermé le caquet du droïde.

« Saw Gerrera avait des amis qui m'ont eux aussi élevé, » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je compte essayer de les retrouver s'ils sont encore en vie quelque part. »

Bodhi hocha lentement la tête, conscient que la jeune femme aimait rester active, et que depuis le déplacement de la flotte rebelle, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de bouger, la Résistance ayant surtout besoin de pilote à ce moment même.

« La famille c'est pas trop mon truc, mais j'ai envie de voyager, » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard vers les portes du hangar ouvertes sur l'espace où brillait des astres magnifiques et la moitié de l'escadrille.

« J'espère que tu retrouveras ces gens-là, » lui fit Bodhi avec émotion, la famille ayant toujours été très importante pour lui.

Jyn hocha la tête, le cœur serré et lui adressa un regard déterminé. Le regard de Jyn Erso si semblable à celui de son père, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Bodhi.

« Et tu sais que notre porte à tous est toujours ouverte, » lui affirma Cassian.

« Oui, je sais. »

Et elle le serra lui aussi dans les bras, pour un au revoir qu'ils n'espérèrent pas éternel.

« Les commérages avec toi vont me manquer cruellement, crois-le, » lui annonça K-2SO en tapotant le crâne de la jeune femme, brassant quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns au passage.

Jyn laissa échapper un petit rire ironique en plaçant son index contre ses lèvres pour lui intimer d'un air amusé de garder cela pour lui.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris, » marmonna Cassian après un rire moqueur, son regard balayant K-2SO et Jyn.

Et lorsque le vaisseau de Cassian nommé _Rogue One_ disparu dans la voie lactée, Jyn Erso sentit son cœur se gonfler de résolution. Tout comme Bodhi et Cassian, elle était prête à elle aussi retrouver cette blancheur.

« À très vite, mes _frères_. »

_-''-_

 **Shili – Province aux champs bleutés– 3 ABY**

« Bodhi Rook, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Et ce n'est qu'une expression bien sûr ! »

Le cœur du pilote se serra d'émoi et un large sourire vint éclairer son visage. Là, à quelques mètres en haut de cette petite colline aux couleurs pastel, se trouvait un moine aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux aussi blancs que la neige et aux parures aussi rouges que le soleil qui se couchait derrière lui.

Cet homme écartait déjà les bras pour accueillir les trois voyageurs tout droit venus de l'espace infiniment noir. À côté de lui, un autre homme plus costaud attendait, bras croisés, cheveux tressés voletant doucement dans le vent. Cassian trouva d'ailleurs cela étonnant de le voir sans tout son attirail protecteur et combatif, mais il restait tout aussi robuste même dans des vêtements aussi fins.

« Cassian Andor, K-2SO, bienvenue chez nous, » continua l'aveugle en serrant ensuite Bodhi qui venait de briser les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

Cassian se laissa un temps pour respirer ce bon air frais. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas en mission ou en bataille, non. Il était ici pour _vivre_.

« On pourrait travailler ensemble sur la Force qui t'anime, » fit Chirrut Îmwe à Bodhi une fois que les deux hommes eurent raconté leur mésaventure et l'accord du Conseil.

Et l'ancien gardien des Whills n'avait pas paru si surpris que cela quant à la sensibilité vis-à-vis de la Force que semblait avoir Bodhi Rook. Qui sait, peut-être le savait-il depuis le tout début ?

« Ne devient pas son rat de laboratoire, » glissa Baze Malbus d'un ton las après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

« Ne soit pas désobligeant, je ne compte pas l'utiliser comme tel, nous travaillerons _ensemble_ , » sourit Chirrut en donnant un coup de coude relativement puissant contre les côtes de Baze qui le frappa ensuite avec étonnante douceur à l'arrière du crâne afin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Bodhi et Cassian se lancèrent un regard entendu et sourirent doucement.

C'était donc ça, de se sentir si léger ?

_-''-_

 **? – ? - ? ABY**

 _Blanc. Pur. Incolore. Laiteux. Rien n'était visible, mais cette blancheur était sublime, douce et agréable._

 _« Rook, tu sais que je t'aime ? »_

 _Une voix qui émanait de nulle part. Un petit rire significatif. Un semblant de sourire derrière le reste des paroles._

 _« Hum… Prouve-le-moi pour voir, Cass' ! »_

_-''-_

 **Shili– Maison de Cassian Andor et Bodhi Rook - 4 ABY**

La mort de Dark Vador s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans toute la galaxie, et bien que les choses étaient loin d'être terminées contre l'Empire, la vie s'arrangeait petit à petit. Luke Skywalker avait gagné et tous avaient fait sa part du boulot dans cette progression titanesque.

Mais ce matin-là, Bodhi se réveilla en sursaut, n'étant plus habitué à des rêves aussi proches de la réalité. Il se redressa donc dans le lit circulaire, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, se remettant doucement dans le contexte du temps. Il était dans sa propre chambre, sur une planète lointaine, avec Cassian et-…

« Bodhi, tu m'as donné un coup de pied dans les côtes… » se plaignit son partenaire, allongé sur le ventre, visage enfoncé dans son oreille.

Bodhi resta à fixer la porte entrouverte et blanche de leur chambre, le cœur battant. C'était la voix de Cassian qu'il avait entendue dans ce doux rêve.

« Bodhi… ? » appela encore une fois l'ex-capitaine en levant légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard vers le plus jeune.

Et la seconde voix avait été la sienne, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Cela avait-il un lien avec la mort de Vador il y a peu ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bodhi qui finit par déposer une main contre son visage, riant presque nerveusement.

« Tu me fais une crise de folie… » lâcha Cassian Andor en se redressant sur son coude, ne sachant comment interpréter le comportement étrange de son compagnon.

« Rien, rien… J'ai… »

Bodhi lâcha son crâne et reporta son regard vers Cassian. Cette scène lui en rappelait fortement une autre, en lien aussi avec ses prémonitions. Et celle-ci ? Était-ce un message de la Force elle-même ?

« J'ai vu quelque chose de _beau_ , » lui avoua Bodhi Rook en lui souriant avec nostalgie, faisant parallèle avec une vieille question de Cassian à propos de ses rêves.

Hochant lentement la tête, Cassian tira son bras pour presser sa main contre le dos de celle de Bodhi placée contre le matelas et vint entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

Le voilà, ce blanc. Un blanc loin d'être taché. Un blanc pur pour un avenir éclatant.

« Parrain ! » cria soudain une petite voix qui semblait venir de l'étage inférieur de cette belle maison. « Vite viens, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner pour vous et tatate Jyn vient de sortir des crêpes de Raada du four ! »

En effet, une délicieuse odeur chatouillait déjà leurs narines, envolant la pièce dans une bulle chaleureuse.

« Oui, Poe, on arrive ! » s'exclama Bodhi en direction de la porte alors que Cassian sautait déjà du lit pour enfiler un pantalon, l'air affamé.

Oui, nul doute que ce blanc restera intact pendant un long, très long moment.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait d'une lumière plus éclatante que jamais.

_-''-_

Fin

_-''-_

* * *

 _On peut donc imager que la mère de Poe ou la père a un lien familial lointain avec Jyn ;)_

 _Merci Lil pour toutes tes reviews régulières et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout cette petite fic sur un couple peu populaire malheureusement._  
 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, et je vous dit peut-être à très bientôt ! KISS_


End file.
